Destined
by Zuzak
Summary: Bella is 18 years old and moves to Forks, Washington with her father where she meets Jacob Black again. Although he has changed ALOT over the years. What happens when these long lost buddies reunite?
1. Chapter 1 Leaving Your Comfort Zone

**Chapter 1 "Leaving Your Comfort Zone"**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**_My first Fanfic!! Please review after you have read._**

**Bella's P.O.V**

_"Flight 188 Departs in 5 minutes" _

As I stood in line, at the airport looking down at my ticket for Flight 188, I couldn't help but panic a little. Although trying to keep calm so my mother that stood behind me didn't sense anything, I put on a fake smile and turned around to hug her one last time.

.

_"I love you mom. I will text you as soon as the plane lands" _I told her still smiling, but as my mother, she did sense something.

_" Are you sure you wanna do this?..You can come to Florida with us!!..Oh you would love it Bella. The su.."_

I cut her off before she could say more. I already heard this speech a million times anyway.

_" Mom, I told you already. I wanna go. Don't worry. I am actually excited. I haven't seen dad in a while. We have a lot of catching up to do and.."_

_"Can I see your ticket Miss?"_

I turned around looking at the short burnette lady sticking out her hand to retrieve my ticket. I silently thanked her in my head for getting me out of these fake excuses to my mom of why i was excited to leave.

_" Alright honey but remember if you want to come to Florida I am one phone call away!" _

I said my last goodbye to my now crying mother and stepped onto the plane. As I searched for my seat, that I eventually found that is seated next to a family of five kids. I knew this wasn't going to be a peaceful plane ride. I squeezed my way to seat 16 and sat back with my mp3 player already on and drowning out the whispers and small talk from the everyone around me. Hoping i wouldn't be a victim of small talk.

Leaving Phoenix was hard for me, for it was my comfort zone, but it is for the best. I wanted my mother to be happy. She recently married a baseball player that traveled a lot and she would always stay behind with me not wanting me to be alone. I knew she wanted to go along with him but she would never admit that. So thats why I decided to leave. I also did want to get to know my father more but wished it wasn't under these circumstances of moving in with him. I usually only went to visit him in the summer for a month until i was fourteen, but since then and for the past four years I put my foot down and had him visit me for two weeks, during the now i am deciding to move in with him in his house located in Forks, Washington where i dreaded all those years. It isn't just because it rains 90% of the time or that its population was way smaller than Pheniox, which is actually a plus for me that it doesn't attain that many people, but it is because I feel the most comfortable in my bedroom in Phoenix, Arizona lost in a book. I am not a normal 18 year old. I also am not special in any way. Not an athlete or an artist. I don't have to much in common with most kids my age. I tend to enter conversations with adults before heading to parties with teens. That's just how it is for me. I never had a girlfriend to call whenever I was upset or happy. That position was filled by my mother that is now probably on her plane that is heading to Florida with her new husband and new life. I guess what i am trying to say is that i am not a fan of change. Yet I am changing everything about my life at the moment. So with that I am starting to feel the panic that is emerging from all that is new to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around the airport searching for my dad. He wasn't hard to spot. He was leaning against the wall waiting to see me, with a nervous expression on his face. My dad and I don't have the normal father-daughter relationship. We always shared comfortable silence because neither of us knew what to say to each other and we never had emotional conversations. I guess this was from the long absence we would have in each others lifes. Which was fine by me and was one of the reasons I was okay with moving in with him.

I walked over to the nervous man that was straight ahead of me and yelled out to him.

"_Dad!!"_

He then met me half way grabbing my bags, not knowing whether to hug me or not. So to not make him feel uncomfortable I simply leaned in for a quick hug.

_"Bells!!..You have grown so much since the last time i saw you!"_

_"and you dad let your beard grow in?"  
_

He chuckled.

_" Yea haven't had the time to clean it up. I have been real busy around the station."_

I also forgot to mention that I am known as the Chief Swan's daughter in Forks. I should get use to that since that will be my new label instead of erratic mother's daughter.

We walked out to his cruiser and sat mostly silent through the hour drive back to Forks. Only having small talk and catching up a little.

When we pulled into his driveway, memories consumed me as the tied knots of uncomfortableness in my stomach and an urdge to cry and fleet for the direction towards home emerged. Yet my home in Phoenix is empty and this is now my _new _home. I walked into the house that never changed through the years and started the climb up the stairs to my _new_ bedroom, listening to my dad tell me that all the necessities are in their same places as before. Like i said this place never changed. My bedroom still looked the same since i was a baby, although there was a queen sized bed in place of where my crib sat. The same old rocking chair in the corner and old books i left here long ago on the night stand. I would defiantly be working on this room for the rest of the night trying to make it as comfortable and homey as I can get it.

After hours of working around my new but old room, my stomach began to growl. My dad and I always seemed to give each other space which I loved compared to my mother that wasn't able to be in the same room without me more than an hour at a time. So I thought it would be okay to escape my newly claimed comfort place for an hour to eat. I walked down the steps to find my dad sitting in the living room finishing up a game on the television. I entered the room with another growl in my stomach. Dad then looked up at me.

_" Are you getting hungry?"_

_"Yea..a little. I guess."_

_"Well I could order a pizza. There is not much in the house to eat at the moment. I am not much of a cook, so I order out often, but i planned on going shopping once you got here to see what you like to eat. I will figure the whole cooking thing out eventually."_

He finished explaining with a nervous expression on his face. Probably from the thought of him having to cook for me. I already knew my dad couldn't cook and neither can my mom. I often wondered how they made it without starving when they lived with each other. I guess chinese take out did the trick.

_" Pizza sounds good. I can go shopping for you tomorrow. Also I can cook pretty good. Remember who I have been living with dad?..haha..I will cook our dinners every night. I am used to it."_

With that said he seemed very relieved and got up to order the pizza. Then turning to me.

_"Ohh..Bells I forgot to mention we are expecting company tonight. The Blacks. Do you remember Billy and Jacob Black from when we used to go down La Push together?"_

Crap..there goes my plans on escaping back to my room for the remainder of the night. I remember the Blacks. Billy is my dad's best friend and fishing companion and Jacob is Billy's son. We use to play together when I came here in the summer. Although that was when I was about 10 before I grew accustomed to hiding away from people, not feeling that i had to much in common with anyone anymore. I guess you would call that the preteen stage.

_"Yea I remember them dad. When are they coming?_

With that there was a knock at the door, while my dad gave me an apologetic smile and turned towards the door to open it.

In came Billy that was followed by a much grown up Jacob pushing his father in a wheelchair through the door. When I locked eyes with him an unfamiliar smile spread across my face. Not even caring that our dad's were watching us he then smiled and gazed back at me in return.

It felt comfortable standing in that moment looking at my long lost backyard friend that would chase after me with worms. I was pulled back though when my father interrupted my thoughts by introducing us again.

I grabbed his hand that he held out. Almost gasping by the warmth it held.

"_Its nice to see you again Bella"_

Before I could say anything back, while staring into his dark eyes still. Billy proceded then holding out his hand. While i reluctantly broke away from Jacobs grasp and reached for Billy's.

_"Yes it is Bella. It will be nice to have you around again. Charlie needs somebody to keep him in line."_

We chuckled at that and then proceded into the living room while my father called for the pizza. I then started to argue with myself in my head of the reasons of why my knots began to losen in my stomach and where is this feeling of comfort coming from. Surely it couldn't be from Jacob Black. I don't even know him anymore. He surely has changed since the last time i seen him. Extremely and almost unnaturally tall, with jet black hair that looked like it would fall to his shoulder blaids but it was pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His face was still sweet from when i remembered it, though it had hardened, the planes of his cheekbones were sharper, his jaw squared off, all childish roundness gone. What did I expect him to look like? The 8 1/2 year old boy that I once knew? No, but I hadn't expected him to look this good or for me to be feeling this way, whatever way this is, about him. Where is this hold coming from?

When I looked up I seen that Jacob was looking at me and had an expression on his face that looked like he was deep in thoughts too.


	2. Chapter 2 Unnatural Comfort

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own twilight. Our beloved Stephenie Meyer does!!**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I am actually excited to be going to Chief Swan's house tonight with my dad. His daughter Bella has came to live with him. I haven't seen her since I was like 8. I remember playing with her when she would come down to La Push. I used to think I was in love with her. She had brown Bologna curls that would bounce around when I would chase her with our dad's bait for fishing. Beautiful brown eyes and a mesmerizing giggle. Yes I was young but I couldn't help the feelings I had for Bella Swan. The summers became lonely when she quit coming down to La Push, but I managed to go on. I dismissed it as just a simple crush, but now 8 years later Bella is back and we are going to visit her and I can't help but get excited to see her. Although it will be a lot different then when we were kids. I have changed allot over the years. When i turned 14, my whole life changed abruptly when the Quileute legends became true. We really had creatures such as _leeches _that lived nearby and the expression of us descending from_ wolves _was all to real. I became a werewolf at 14 years old. I took it with stride. Dealing with it, is all I could do. The only people I really hang around which is Quil and Embry followed after me in our family legend, which makes it easy. It would be hard to deal with it without my friends and it makes it easy to keep it a secret with them knowing. So with this about me i am a little nervous to see Bella again. What happens if I start to like her again? What happens if we become friends again? I can't tell her why certain things are strange about me, but I had to see her again. I wasn't going to miss it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We just made it to the porch when i could smell her. I knew it was her. Her dad always smelt of old spice and a tint of mint, but tonight it was mixed with a sweet scent. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and to take in the new scent that I now recognized as freesia and lilacs with a tint of vanilla all in one. My dad knocked as we heard footsteps follow after it within seconds. I could tell my heart beat was starting to speed when just then the door opened and the most beautiful site I have ever seen followed behind Chief Swan.

It was Bella. She still had her bologna curls but they weren't bouncing around as I remembered them. No, they hung past her shoulders with a deeper brown color set to it. Her eyes are a warm brown, the color of milk chocolate with a creamy complexion that made her eyes seem even more noticeable. She surely wasn't the 10 year old girl that I remembered. She was taller but no where near my height and her body was defiantly not a 10 year old's anymore. It was replaced with a body full of curves.

But it wasn't only that she was stunning that grabbed my attention, it was the heat that flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat, not burning. It was glowing. I felt like everything inside of me came undone as I stared at her. Everything that held me to this life of mine seemed to slowly disappear as she flooded my head and my body and my senses. Gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the girl that stood in front of me that held me here now.

_Bella._

A smile spread across my face as i gazed at the beautiful girl that stood before me. She had her eyes locked to mine. With a smile across her face too and then i leaned in to shake her hand. She grabbed my hand and I noticed her breath changed at the touch of my _very_ warm hand. Although her hand was smooth like silk. I tried not to get lost into our touch so I finally spoke.

"_Its nice to see you again Bella"_

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her waiting to hear her voice. But my father than interrupted our gaze with his hand held out to take hers from mine. I wasn't sure if I could give it up and for some reason I felt as if she didn't want to either, but sadly she released to grab my fathers while he greeted her.

_"Yes it is Bella. It will be nice to have you around again. Charlie needs somebody to keep him in line."_

They laughed at that as we went into the living room. I _imprinted _the sound of her giggle in my mind. "_imprinted" _With that thought, a light bulb lit up in my mind with one acknowledgement that made my body quiver. Did I just imprint? I have heard about it and even had a taste of it through the minds of Sam, Jared, and Quil. I sat down in their living room lost in thought while i stared at Bella. There is no way I could live without her now. This I knew as soon as Charlie opened the door. She now holds all of me. I can feel the sudden urge to protect her. To make her feel happy. My heart would shatter to see her hurt. Yes I knew what imprinting was but I wasn't expecting it. I knew it was rare and thought that I would never imprint since it didn't take long for the three in the pack that had imprinted to do so. Just then she looked up at me.

**Bella's P.O.V**

He seemed to be pulled from his thoughts as I looked up at him. With that i felt the heat pull up through my cheeks. I was blushing!! For what? I cursed myself in my head for acting like this. Yes he was very attractive but I have been around attractive people before and didn't act this way. I pulled my head back down and played with an end of one of my curls. My stomach growled an embarrassing growl just as my dad walked into the living room to join us.

_" Don't worry Bells the pizza will be here in 20 minutes."_

Just when i thought my blush faded it blazed again. I had to get out of this room.

_"Well I am going to get something to drink while we wait then. Would any of you like me to get you something?"_

_"Yes Bella can you get me a glass of ice water_." Billy said while staring at the T.V, while my dad was flicking on another game.

_"That sounds good. Can you get me one too. Please_." Dad said without taking his eyes off the game.

I then looked over to Jacob to notice he was still staring at me.

_"Would you like anything to drink_?" I said to him. Trying my hardest not to look him deep in the eyes and blush again.

_"A glass of ice water would be nice. Thank You_." He said with a smile that almost made me turn crimson.

With that said I escaped into the kitchen planning on taking my time getting the water. As i began to cool off and settle my nerves, I felt him behind me. The warmth and electricity that radiated off him made me tingle all over. I jumped when he asked me if i needed help because i was to wrapped up in the feeling that was going through my body at the moment. Which made ice cubes go everywhere. He laughed at that.

_"I am sorry. I just wanted to see if you needed help carrying them."_

I blushed a little but was able to turn around to face him. His smile made me weak to my knees that were already tingling from him. If he only knew what he was doing to me. Why am I even acting this way towards him? I have never felt like this towards someone before. I mean i have had crushes and once thought I was in love but never has someone had this much control over my actions like this.

_" Its..Its s'okay. I just didn't hear you come in here." _I managed to blurt out still staring at him. But he just kept that smile on his face and started to pick up the ice cubes that fell everywhere. I then got out a new tray and started to filled the 4 glasses and one by one filled them with water.

_"So...how have you been Bella?..I haven't seen you..in what?..8 years now?" _

_"I know it has been a long time." _I turned to look at him with 2 glasses in my hand.

_"I have been alright and you?"_

_"I have been good, just trying to stay out of trouble like always. I haven't changed that much" _He laughed after that as if there was something behind what he said, but i couldn't decipher what it could be and so I just handed him the two glasses and turned to grab the other two on the counter.

_"Well remember I still owe you one from all the worms you used to throw at me!! So be expecting trouble coming from me." _I managed to blurt out suddenly feeling really comfortable with him after we broke the ice (literally) and spoke to each other. He began to laugh as we carried the glasses into the living room.

_"I will keep a watch out for it." _He said as we handed our fathers there glasses. I then decided to go to my bedroom for a little bit to finish some unpacking. Also to get away from the sound of the game. I am not a fan of sports whats so ever. Also I needed to recollect my thoughts alone.

_"Well dad I am going to go finish up somethings upstairs before the pizza gets here."_

_"Urrgghh..NOOOO... HE WAS OPEN!!!..DAmmnn it." _My dad and Billy said in unison as Jacob looked at me with disappointment on his face.

_"Sorry Bella..uhh..ok I will yell when it gets here."_ Dad managed to say but yet not taking his eyes off the screen.

As I turned to walk up the stairs.

"_Bella why don't you see if Jacob wants to come up and help you out. If you need anything moved around or soemthing."_

I turned around to protest and say I didn't need any help, but I caught Jacob's expression. Disappointment washed away with excitement in its place.

_"Yea actually if you don't mi..." _I tried to finish but Jacob was already in front of me ready to go.

_"Anything" _He said smiling that smile that sent jolts through my body.

"_Okay"_I turned and headed up the stairs with Jacob following not far behind into my bedroom. As i entered my bedroom with Jacob in tow the atmosphere changed drastically..electricity flowing and heat rising. I managed to point towards my bed that I wanted next to the window.

_"Could you help me move this over here?"_

_"No problem. I can do it myself." _He then pushed the bed into the right spot as his muscles flexed a tad bit, making it even hotter in here. He had a sleeveless black T shirt and baggy jeans on. His black hair and black shirt accented his skin tone just right. I couldn't help but stare at him even after he was done and looking at me again. I couldn't think of anything to say that was interesting with him staring back.

"_So what grade are you in? Do you go to Fork's High?" _It was the only thing that came to my head as i broke our gaze and started rearranging my books on the nightstand next to my bed.

"_Uhh..I am in 11th grade, but no i go to school on the reservation."_

Damn..I wish he went to school with me. Then I at least would have known someone there. It was in the middle of March and I was starting in the middle of the third semester of my senior year at Forks. It was going to be uncomfortable as is.

"_You graduate this year don't you?" _He said interrupting my thoughts about how my first day of school was going to be in two days.

_"Yea..I do. That's to bad you don't go to my school. It would have been nice to know at least one person there."_

He looked sad at the moment I said that. As if he wished he went there too for me.

_"You will do great. Its only 8 hours a day. Then afterwards we can hang out like the good old days. With the exception of the worms."_

_"That sounds great."_

The thought of spending more time with him excited me. I was starting to not give a damn to why i felt like this with him but it untied my knots in my stomach for the moment and i was grateful for that much.

_"PIZZAS ARE HERE"_

We heard my dad yelling that the pizza was there and we both headed for the stairs. I noticed dad ordered 3 pizzas which i thought was alot for just the four of us, but to my surprise Jacob can eat one to himself. After he finished his pizza and I finished my three slices just as fast as him, our dad's went back to the game and we sat at the table catching up on old times. Discussing everything from music to cars. The time flew by as I got to know Jacob Black more and then in the middle of our conversation, which i think could have lasted all night, Billy and dad interrupted us by saying that Billy was ready. Jacob stood not really wanting to leave I think and leaned in to give me a quick one arm hug bye. As his arm reached around me I felt the unnatural heat burst through my body from him. I took in his woodsy smell he had holding it in so the scent wouldn't disappear he then let go.

_"You feeling okay Jake?..You feel pretty warm." _He chuckled.

_"Yea I feel great. I am always like that. My dad just says I am warm blooded. ha ha.. So what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"_

Jacob invited me down to La Push tomorrow to hang out and of course I couldn't resist and I agreed.

_"Whenever is best for you. Although I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow for the house too though."_

_"Well how about I pick you up and we go shopping together around 11 and we bring the stuff back here and then we can head to La Push."_

_"Sounds Great"_

And with that Billy and Jacob were out the door as I waved them one last goodbye. I then turned to tell Dad goodnight and I headed to bed. When I got to my bedroom, I could feel the knots beginning to tie as all the uncomfortableness rushed back to me. I laid in my bed revisiting every moment of tonight again and again in my head. Why did he make me feel that way when i was with him? I couldn't even begin to think of any theories as sleep began to take me. All I knew was that I couldn't wait till tomorrow when I could see _Jacob Black _again.


	3. Chapter 3 So I am adventurous now?

**Chapter 3 "So I am adventurous now?"**

**I Do Not Own Twilight!!**

**~*~**_**Thanks everyone for your reviews. I am happy you are enjoying my story. If anyone has any pointers or suggestions on how they would like to see it played out, let me know. I can't promise it will all be used because i have a game plan but I would love to have some new ideas. ~*~**_

**Jacob's P.O.V**

The drive back to La Push was quiet. My dad had an idea of what was going through my mind. At Charlie's he kept giving me glances from the living room with this huge grin on his face. Of course he would be thrilled that my imprint would be Charlie's daughter, but I didn't want to discuss this with him right now, and he knew that. I needed to talk to the pack. I was so excited yet scared as if it were my first day at school. All these new feelings that were consuming me, was a lot to take in. I started to feel this gaping hole inside of me the further away I got from Bella's house. Her scent lingered on my shirt where I hugged her. I tried my hardest not to pick her up in a big bear hug and hold her tight. I didn't want to move fast with her. I knew why i felt this way about her and knew everything was right and meant to be but she on the other hand is only human and I didn't want to scare her off with my eagerness to touch her. We talked about a lot tonight but it wasn't enough for me. No it wasn't even close. i wanted to know everything and anything about her. I wanted to keep everything locked in my head of what she said and have her scent tickle the back of my throat with every breath i took, but I couldn't stay there all night. I had to get a hold on this feeling and try to hold it back as much as i could. I am not ready to reveal to her that I am not even close to the same Jacob Black that she knew of. But how long will i be able to hold this in? The urge to have her know she was safe with me was unbearable but if i have a say in how long she only feared bad guys that roamed the dark streets at night, then I could hold it in for a little longer. I don't want her to know that leeches were 10 minutes from her house and that I sometimes explode into a gigantic wolf just yet. I will secretly keep her safe. I decided after i talked to the pack that I would take a few laps around her house tonight. She would be safe whether she knew that she was or what she was safe from. I would keep her safe.

As soon as I rolled dad into the house, I turned to head outside to the woods.

_"Congratulations!!" _Dad yelled from the kitchen.

_"Uh thanks Dad." _I managed to say, before running out the door.

_"Take your time son. Don't be in a hurry to get back"_

I heard him say something else as I retreated into the woods, but I wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. I was in such a hurry to talk to the pack and get to Bella's house that I was subconsciously taking my clothes off and stumbled into the tub that was hidden in the woods. I laid my clothes in the tub of odd ends of clothes and shoes that i left there just in case I exploded unexpectedly. I tied a pair of shorts to my leg that i got out of the tub and took off with a run and with that I exploded into the wolf-self of me. My fur was long. I left my hair grow in after I learned how to manage the fur that came with it. It wasn't jet black though it was a russet color. I howled to inform the pack that I needed to talk, but there was someone already there in my head.

'_Wow...Congratulations Jake. I can't believe you actually imprinted. Who is Bella?...Do i know her?'_

It was Embry and he was now excited and totally off the thought of chasing a rabbit in front of him.

_'No. I don't think you have met her. Its Chief Swans daughter.'_

_' Jake is everything alright?' _

Sam phased in at the sound of my howl.

_'Ohh..well congratulations Jake. So Isabelle Swan? huh?'_

He was informed right after the question ran through his mind by the flood of love and adoration that was going through mine.

_'Bella Swan'_

I informed as I heard the rest of the pack phase.

'Oh..not another one of you'

Leah snarled at the thoughts that were passing from my mind to hers. She wasn't to fond of the imprinting situation or her being a werewolf for that matter. Sam was her boyfriend before he, the first of us, changed and imprinted on her cousin Emily. So she was the least pleased to find out that she had become one of us and had to hear his thoughts or any of us for that matter.

_'Oh shut it Leah' _

Quil bit back at her rude remarks that i was ignoring.

'_So when do you plan on telling her?' _Seth asked

_'Thats just it. I don't want to tell her just yet.'_

_'Why not?' _is what i got in reply from everyone with the exception of Leah of course who was off in her own thoughts.

'_It will be extremely hard to keep it from her for long Jake_.'

Sam thought with seriousness to his tone.

I knew this already. I could feel it the moment I laid eyes on her. The urge to run in the backyard and reveal myself and my love for her. That is just plain silly though. I don't want her to take off running.

_'She won't run away from you' _

Paul thought with humor of the thought.

_'I just don't want to rush it though. I want to have her feel comfortable with me first.'_

I couldn't help but pace the woods in front of them wanting to end this discussion and race to her house.

_'Well whenever your ready Jake.' _

And with that they all phased back with the exception of Embry who was now focused on the rabbit trail he was on before. Did I miss a conversation they had? Oh well I didn't care I had to get to Bella's house as soon as possible.

I ran as fast as I could when the scent filled my lungs almost making me drool on myself. I felt like I was home, that this is where I belonged as I took more deep breathes mesmerizing the scent and rolling it around on my tongue, tasting it. I paced her lawn out in front of her bedroom window. Holding myself back from jumping in it and cuddling the sleeping angel that laid above me. I could feel that this was going to be harder than i thought, but I could manage. I think. I already know she feels something for me but I didn't know what that feeling was exactly. I would catch her staring back at me while we talked and her creamy complexion would change to a shade of pink, her heart beat would skip and flutter with new speed every time she would look up at me. I can't wait for tomorrow to be closer to her. I was bringing her to La Push with me. I am not sure yet of what we would be doing. I heard Quil telling Embry that we should all get together on Saturday night for some drinking and other odd ended stuff, but I doubt Bella would be up for that. It seems like 11 o' clock is so far away. I can't wait to pick her up and be with her again, which made the plan of jumping in her window sound even better. I tried to repress the urges and left her window from where i was starting to make tracks from my pacing. I started my laps around her house and further into the woods to make sure those _bloodsucker _weren't any where close to _my _Bella.

'..m_y Bella!'_

I surely can get used to the sound of that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's P.O.V**

_Beep..Beep..Beep_

I stared my alarm clock down, when I woke up and realized i was not in Phoenix but in Forks. The Knots tighter than before and I cursed it for waking me up. Although the dream I had was a little strange from what i could remember of it. It only contained pictures of the woods and amber colored eyes glowing from the bushes. Then it would flick to another image of me riding on the back of a wolf. I wasn't scared. I was actually pretty happy. But the last image that I remembered was Jacob standing in front of me. Almost glowing.

'_Jacob'_

I almost forgot my plans today consisted of Jacob. I looked down at my alarm clock now with appreciation for it and noticed I had 2 hours before he was here. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and ran for the bathroom. I took a fast shower and got out and started to dry my hair . Why was I getting all dressed up for him? I didn't know why but I decided to make sure I didn't over due myself. Jacob probably didn't even think anything of me. How could he? He was extremely attractive where I was just simply plain. He wouldn't go for a girl like me. I immediatly dismissed all the thoughts and put my hip huggers on with a simple white T shirt. Then put my favorite grey zip up hoodie on while applying lip gloss at the same time. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before Jacob got here. Dad had already left with a note on the table explaining to me that he was called in early for work. It was 10:40 when I looked at the clock. I had just enough time to down a bowl of cereal.

I was finishing up my dishes when I heard the knock at the door. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 11:00 o'clock exactly. Good timing, I thought. I skipped to the door and opened it to find Jacob standing in front of me. He let his hair out of his pony tail today, which made me hate rubber bands for keeping it held back last night. It fell to his shoulders that had a white T shirt on with faded blue jeans. Beautiful..just beautiful...I thought over and over again. Analyzing every inch of his toned body. Thank god i wasn't the only one staring. I pulled back the drool that almost escaped my lips. When he finally released his eyes from mine and looked behind him to his rabbit.

_" Are you ready to go?" _

He said looking back at me while I tried to recuperate myself.

_"Yea. Thanks again for taking me to get groceries."_

_"No problem. Its my pleasure."_

We climbed into his car, that he explained to me the night before, that he built it from scratch. Which amazed me that he could do that. We drove in complete silence, comfortable silence though, when my cell went off. It was my mother texting me for the millionth time since yesterday. I didn't mind but today I was already distracted enough. So I quickly texted her that I was busy and shut my phone off. I then turned to Jacob who was lost in thought looking out the windshield.

_" So what are our plans for tonight?"_

_"Well..what would you like to do?"_

_"It doesn't matter. Anything really?_

_"Really?! Anything?! Are you sure about that?"_

_"Yea it don't matter what we do."_

_"So you wouldn't be opposed to a plan that involved allot of testosterone, explosives, and maybe some alcohol beverages?"_

My jaw dropped. What?! But I quickly shut my jaw with the thought of Jacob being there and smiled at him.

"_Actually sounds interesting."_

"_Alright. ha ha I will call up Quil and Embry and let them know that they can go along with there plan. You know Bella? I wouldn't have taken you for the adventurous type."_

_"Well Jacob Black, there is alot you don't know about me."_

_"Well we will have to just fix that won't we?"_

We then pulled into the supermarket. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of letting Jacob getting to know me more, but the thing is, is that I am not adventurous. At least I never was before. Like I said I never went out and partied with other teens and drank. The only thing I have ever done illegal was when I was 7. I ate a grape out of the supermarket. I knew that tonight would defiantly be interesting and I was going to be able to meet his friends. If they were anything like Jacob I knew there wouldn't be a problem.

We worked fast together in the supermarket. Getting everything on the list Charlie made from last night and the few things such as pop tarts and Mt. Dew that I added to it. We giggled at each other while we both acted like little kids in the supermarket. I noticed the longer I was around Jake the more comfortable I became. He carried every bag to the car while refusing my help which he looked like he really didn't need any at all. Once we got into the car we were off and headed back to my house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly put the groceries away. While Jacob leaned against the counter watching me. He would make and then get phone calls here and there. It sounds like they were making plans for tonight. After the fifth phone call and all the groceries put away i turned around to face him.

"_Is this alright to wear tonight?"_

He scanned my body real fast.

"_Yea it is fine. Well lets head down to my house. I have some things to get together, to take with us."_

_"Alright. What time will I be back tonight so I can leave a note for Charlie?"_

_"Well how late are you allowed out Miss. Swan?"_

he asked trying to imitate the tone of a teacher.

"_Well I am 18 and its not a school night soo..I really don't think I have a curfew."_

_"Alright well I would say around midnight maybe?..If that is okay with you?"_

_"Yea..well let me scribble this down and I will be out in one sec."_

I locked up the house and took a deep breath as i climbed into his car. My nerves were all bundled up. I was nervous with meeting his friends and doing whatever they had planned tonight. I just laid my head back on the seat and tried to relax as we headed for La Push.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4 "Truth or Dare"**

**I do not own Twilight!!**

**~*~I was sad to see not to many reviews for my last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I only know if I am doing a good job by you guys tell me if I am or not.~*~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

As we pulled into his driveway, I had old memories flood through my mind. His house wasn't the solid bright red that I remembered, now the red has faded and is chipping away. I then eyed the woods next to his house. Jacob and I would play hide and seek there. My eyes then searched the front yard for the beautiful flowers that were always planted there, but there was only the rose bush that was being suffocated by the weeds. I also noticed the brunnera which has a heart-shaped foliage, the plant also has highly attractive forget-me-not blue flowers that blooms in the spring was still there too. These two plants were all that was left from his mothers garden of many flowers. These two only because they come back each year. We would also make mud pies in his front yard and be yelled at shortly afterwards by his mother for digging in her garden. The thought of his mother made guilt pass through me. She had died shortly after I stopped coming down to La Push. I never did tell Jacob how deeply sorry I was for not coming to see him for that. Jacob and I might have been young friends but we were almost inseparable in the month that I was here for during each summer. We were close, other than when he would torture me with insects and such. I was pulled from my reminiscing when Jacob opened the passenger door for me.

_"Jake..I am sorry for not being here for you when your mom died."_

I said as I got out of his car while trying not to have my voice break. She was such a great person and mother.

_"Oh Bells..Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. I am okay."_

_"Well I just wanted to let you kno..."_

_"Heeeyyy!!... So this is the infimate Bella Swan" _

I was interrupted by an unfamiliar husky voice that was coming from behind me. I turned to see who it was and was amazed to see another unnaturally tall russet skinned boy, or man for that matter, I had no idea, walking towards us. He was brawny and a little shorter than Jacob. He was very attractive, but not as attractive as _my _Jacob. _My Jacob?.._He isn't _my_ Jacob!! But I wish that was so..

_"Quil..shut it!!" "Bella this is Quil." "Quil this is Bella"_

So this was Quil. One of Jacob's friends, which I figured. He put out his hand for me to shake it and when I grabbed it I noticed that it was just as warm as Jacobs.

_"So are all of you warm blooded?"_

Jacob and Quil broke out into laughter at this question. I didn't think I put any hint of humor in it, but they sure thought it was funny.

_"I guess you can say that" _

Quil managed to say, while still laughing, as we walked into Jacob's house. The outside had drastically changed, but the inside hadn't really at all. Other than the fact that it seemed smaller than it was when I was little, but everything seemed big to you when you were only 3-4 foot tall. We all sat around the table for a few hours. Just talking about this and that, while we ate some sandwiches, that Jacob made. It seems Quil has the same appetite as Jacob, since they both had five sandwiches to themselves. Quil was a lot like Jacob other than the fact that he seemed to be more of a lady's man type. When it was around 5 o'clock Jacob and Quil started to gather a few blankets and other odd end stuff, while discussing the night together. I on the other hand headed to the living room where there was a wall filled by picture frames of all sizes. I was surprised to see one picture was of me and Jacob. It was taken the last summer that I was there. Jacob had his arm around me as I did him. He had a white t shirt on and baggy grey sweat pants that were cut at the knee. I had a blue polka dotted shirt on with overalls that only had one strap buckled over top it. We were smiling real big, while we stood in front of the ocean. I missed being young and hanging out with him. There wasn't any strange feelings then.

"_Do you remember when that picture was taken?"_

I was startled to find that Billy was sitting, in a chair, in the corner of the living room, behind me. I didn't even know he was here.

"_uhh yea..I think. Wasn't it the day that Jacob peed his pants?"_

I was so wrapped up in the thought of how good it was to be little that I forgot about what happened that day. Jacob and I were playing in the woods near the beach. We knew that there was going to be a storm coming in but I begged Jacob to play a little longer. I seen he wasn't pleased on staying outside anymore when he heard his mom yelling that we were leaving the beach soon because a storm was headed in but he stayed there playing with me, but as soon as the first crack of thunder hit I looked over to see Jacob hiding behind a bush. He was starting to cry and shake all over. I managed to get him to come out from behind the bush so we could go inside. When he came out from behind it, I noticed the front of his clothes were wet and I knew it wasn't from rain because it just started to sprinkle. I didn't mention it and so we just ran silently to the beach where our dads were scrambling to get the last bit of chairs we had set up there and his mom gathering the food.

_"ha ha..yeah..Indeed he did. He was so embarrassed and refused to come out of his bedroom to face you the remainder of the night."_

_"I know. I felt bad for him. Has he got over the issue with thunderstorms yet?_

_"Yes I did!! Thank-you-very-much"_

I turned to see Jacob slightly blushing with Quil and another boy who stood beside him that I haven't met yet. I wonder if this is Embry? He was thinner than Quil and Jake, but was in between height with the two. He had jet black hair that fell chin length. I wondered what these boys took to make them this tall and big.

_"Anyways." "Bella this is Embry." "Embry this is Bella."_

_"Hi Bella! Its nice to finally meet you."_

I wonder how much Jacob has said about me to them.

_"And you too. I have heard allot about you."_

_"Nothing bad I hope." _Embry said.

_"No not really."_

_"Well we are going to be heading down to the beach. Everyone is already there." "Dad we will be back late so don't wait up. Okay."_

_"Sure. Sure son." "You kids be careful and have fun."_

_"We will."_

Jacob yelled while pulling me out of the house. We all started our walk down towards the beach, which wasn't far from his house. Now being here I noticed how much I did miss this place. It throws out a whole different orah than Forks does. I stared out at the ocean while the waves smacked into the jagged rocks ahead. It was turning dusk out and the sun cascaded beautiful colors all over the ocean. I was pulled away from the beautiful scene when I heard laughter from ahead. I noticed that there was four other boys and three girls around an already going fire pit. The boys all looked about the same. All real tall, while ranging different heights and had the same russet skin with jet black hair, that was all in different lengths. They were also very attractive. One girl resembled them the most which made me wonder if she was one of there sisters. She had a bitter look to her though. Which was a shame for how beautiful she was. The other two girls were beautiful as well but much smaller. I couldn't help but notice three long scars going down the one woman's left side of her face though. I tried not to stare at it as I was introduced to all of them. The oldest looking ones name was Sam who was engaged to the beautiful woman that had the scars, which is Emily. Then there was Jared who was with the other small girl named Kim. Then there was Leah the bitter looking one who happened to be, Seth, the other boy's sister. Which I assumed she had to be one of their sisters. And then last but not least, Paul. They all seemed very nice with the exception of Leah who not only looked a little bitter but also seemed to have a bitter edge to her tone. We all got seated around the huge fire. I sat next to Jacob and Jared who had Kim in his lap, like Sam had Emily. They looked so comfortable sitting there. Which made me want to jump in Jacobs lap and have him hold me as well. The day has been great with him. I don't think i have laughed as hard as I did today in a long time or blush for that matter, but Jacob just seemed to have this strange hold on me, that got stronger, the longer we were together. I couldn't help but get nervous to think that I might be drinking tonight. I have never drank before other than a sip of my mom's wine one New Years. I know that Jacob would take care of me though, but what will I do? How will I act? What will I say? I might have never been drunk but I have been around a few of them at one of my mom's parties and I have seen videos online of them. They don't seem to be at all aware of what there doing. I also have heard of the saying 'Drunkin Words are Sober Thoughts'. I hope that is not true because I really don't want Jacob to know my sober thoughts of him.

_"So Bella what will you be drinking this evening?" _Quil yelled from across the fire while reaching into the cooler_._

_"Uhh I don't know. What do you have?"_

_"Well we have assortments of liquor and beer?"_

_"Well to tell you the truth I have never drank before."_

They all stared at me. Having different expressions from "I would have guessed" to "No way", which is what Quil wore on his face.

_"Well then maybe you should get her one of those fruity drinks that Emily drinks all the time."_

_"What are you trying to say Jacob?" _Emily asked looking at Jacob as if he was making fun of her.

_"Nothing..She just might not like the taste of regular beer and liquor might be to much for her." _Jacob said while looking down to give me a smile.

_"Sounds good to me." _I said_._

_"Well after you have some of this you should try the others." _Quil suggested.

_"Yea Bella the beer doesn't taste that bad." Kim said._

_"Shit..screw the beer and just go straight for the liquor." _

Leah managed to say while finishing a shot. Quil then handed me a bottle.

_"Its a Smirnoff. I hope you like Apple. It was the first one I grabbed."_

_"Yea..that's fine." _I then turned to Jacob and asked. _"So Jacob I am around the testosterone and I am now drinking an alcohol beverage, where are the explosives?"_

_"Oh!! He said we had to leave that out for tonight."_ Paul informed me with a disappointed expression. After looking at Paul who was staring at Jacob, I turned back to see Jacob who was giving Paul death stares.

_"and Why Not?"_

_"Because it is a little too dangerous for you to be here when we do it." _

_"What do you mean too dangerous?"_

_"ohh Jake..Kim and Emily has been here for it before." Jared said._

I wondered why Leah wasn't put into the category but maybe it was just because she was bigger than us.

_"Yea but."_

_  
"But what?" _I asked now feeling like i was excluded. Jacob now was staring Jared down.

_"Why does me being here have anything to do with it? You asked if I would be up for testosterone, explosives, and alcohol and I expect to have all three."_

Everyone kept looking from me to Jacob to see what the verdict would be. When Jacob finally sighed.

"_Okay but you can't play and you have to sit here with Emily and Kim and watch from afar. okay?"_

The guys cheered and howled. They were thrilled with the verdict.

_"Now what are you guys playing exactly that involves explosives?"_

_"Now that you will just have to wait and see."_ Seth said.

_"Till when?"_

_"When its darker out. It makes it more challenging."_ Sam said_._

_"and prettier"_ Kim said

_"Oh" _Is all I said while I pondered over what exactly you played that involved explosives, but i couldn't think of anything. So I took a few sips of my apple Smirnoff which to my surprised tasted really good. So I took a few gulps and started to listen in on the conversation that was going on around the fire. After realizing that I wasn't understanding anything the guys were talking about I tried to listen in on the girls conversation which at the moment had Kim getting in her purse to show Emily a container of wax that she just bought yesterday. Supposively it left her legs smoother than the last one she bought. As an hour went by I already had a bottle and a half of the Smirnoff in me. The one that I was drinking now was watermelon which tasted just as good or even better than the apple. I was already starting to feel a buzz, as Jacob called it, as he also warned me to take it slow. That it won't take much to put me on my ass, but I couldn't help it. They tasted good and the more I drank it, the more I was thirsty.

"_So who is up for a game of 'truth or dare'?" _Kim looked around to the guys looking like she was actually begging them than suggesting the idea, while the guys didn't look to happy about the idea, probably because of a bad experience with it in the past.

_"No..No..No..I couldn't get that nail polish off for weeks. I am not doing that again." _Seth said while looking a little embarressed. Probably thinking back to what he had to endure being a guy wearing nail polish.

_"We promise no nail polish this time."_ Kim said while giggling at Seth. I am guessing she is the one that did it to him, but after a few minutes of begging Kim got her way.

_"So who goes first?"_Embry asked.

_"I think Bella should go first. Since it is her first time playing with us."_Quil suggested.

_"Me?"_ I said while taking another drink.

_"Yea you!"_Quil laughed

_"Who will be the first victim?"_ Kim asked me with an excited grin on her face while adjusting herself into Jared's lap better, as to get a better view of the game.

_"Hmm..lets see!"_I eye'd them all up and decided with Sam.

_"Sam..'Truth or Dare' "_ Sam looked shocked to be picked first.

_"Truth"_

_"Do you take steroids?"_

A burst of laughter erupted the circle, but I wanted to know. He was the biggest and I wondered how they all were that big and thought he would be the first to ask. After he calmed down with laughter he finally managed to answer.

_"NO!! Why would you ask if I did?"_

Before I could answer Kim interrupted,

_"Hey..Hey..Sam you know the rules. 'You can't ask why someone asked you to tell or do something?' "_ She sounded as if she was reciting it out of the rule book itself. I was kind of relieved though. I didn't want to answer him. I thought it was obvious of why I asked though.

_"Alright!...Alright!..Kim 'truth or dare'?_ Sam said while trying not to burst out laughing again.

_"Dare"_

_"I dare you to chug that beer you have in your hand. And I will tell you why I am telling you to do it, because you are a rule freak."_

She laughed and downed the beer like a champ. After she was done she wiped you mouth and gave Sam a huge smile.

_"Alright..Leah 'truth or dare'?" _Kim said after burping extremely loud and giving Sam another smile.

_"Dare"_

_"I dare you to kiss Paul"_

_"Bitch"_

_"Look whose talking."_ Kim barked back and everyone laughed once again while Leah looked Paul up and down.

_"Don't get any ideas Paul"_ and she leaned over and gave him a fast kiss before Paul could say a thing.

_"Bella 'truth or dare'?"_ Leah said real fast, as if she was waiting impatiently for her turn, to torture me.

I looked up shocked that she picked me and was scared of what she would ask me to do. So I took the easy route.

_"Uhh Truth?"_

_"Do you have a thing for Jacob, here?"_

She pointed to Jacob as my mouth dropped and I turned a crimson red. Oh..My...God..She didn't just ask me that. Easy Route my ASS!!! I wasn't that drunk yet to be speaking sober thoughts. I didn't even look at Jacob while I answered the beaming girl who sat across from me. I cursed her in my head.

_"Well I don't know what you mean by thing, but I like Jacob. Yes."_

I didn't think I could turn any redder as my face heated up even more as I watched everyone around me smiling at us. I still refused to look straight at Jacob. Instead I downed my second bottle and peaked out of the corner of my eye at Jacob who wore a huge grin on his face. I then looked towards Quil.

_"Quil can you get me one of those grape ones this time?"_

_"Sure thing"_

_"Jacob 'truth or dare'?"_

I managed to look over at him, but not directly in his eyes. Although I didn't think I could get any redder.

_"Dare!"_

_"Okay!! you asked for it?" _His smile turned to a curious one but faded fast as I asked Kim for her purse. She handed it to me with a big smile on her face.

_"I dare you to let me wax a part of your leg!"_

Okay I admit. It was quite harsh but I couldn't help but giggle while i thought what his face would look like. Plus he had it coming.

_"Bella?!"_

_"All I have to say is WORMS!!"_I laughed hysterically at this..while everyone else joined in.

_"I thought you said you were going to watch out for it? Instead you walked into it_." I managed to say. I could barely breath because of laughing so hard while I stared at him. His mouth was open wide..as the realization came to him.

_"Jacob! Now come on! I was deathly scared of those things." "I have been planning payback for years. I just didn't think it would be so easy."_

Kim was managing to heat the wax over the fire while I put Jacob's leg in place. He grew whiter in the face as I applied the wax to his calf. The guys were still laughing hysterically. I then laid the wax paper over top the wax.

_"You ready?"_ I asked with a huge grin on my face.

_"Err.... just count to three and then rip it off."_ He said through his teeth.

I looked back down to his leg, which had alot of hair on it, and began my count as everyone else joined in.

_"One"_

_"Two"_

_"Thhreee"_

I ripped it off as fast as I could when Jacob screamed. It almost sounded as if he was growling too, but i was feeling it pretty good by now. So who knows. I looked up at Jacob with a smile on my face. He was now rubbing his leg frantically and whining.

_"Why.. do....you...girls....do..that?_

The four of us girls basically howled at this, but I seriously didn't know why they did either. I had it done only once, because my mother dragged me there.

_"Alright I am done playing!"_ Seth yelled through his laughter.

_"Awhh Why? It was just getting good."_ Kim whined.

_"I am not being put through that torture!!"_

_"Hey its about time to start our other game anyways guys!" _Embry yelled with excitement.

_"Yea lets get started!"_Sam said with just as much excitement. They all jumped up with the exception to Jacob who half limped up, still rubbing his leg.

_"LET THE WAR BEGAN!"_ Paul yelled while running towards the woods and grabbing long tube looking things and handing them to each guy.

_"Okay is someone going to explain what is going on?"_ I asked. I was tired of wondering what the hell they were up too.

_"Roman Candle War!"_Embry said as Jacob began to explain.

"It is when you have two teams and you light roman candles and shoot them at each other till one team gives up. You can also use M-80's as grenades to throw at the opposing team or bottle-rockets. We have all of them."

My mouth dropped.

_"WHAT?..you are going to throw these explosives at each other?"_

They laughed as they all tucked a few packages in there pockets and got ready.

_"Yea, but we have done it alot of times...you don't get hurt that bad."_ Jacob said.

_"Plus we have tuff skin that goes with our warm blood, us Quileute boys!"_Quil piped out with laughter, probably thinking about my question from earlier.

I then noticed Leah was getting geared up too. What?! I figured she was a tuff gal from the liquor she drank and her size but to do this she must have a set of balls.

_"Your doing it too?"_ I asked her. She laughed then looked at me.

_"I am a Quileute girl..so I can handle it."_ Everyone laughed at this, but I didn't think it was funny she could get hurt. Hell they all could get hurt.

_"Here"_ Kim said while handing me a beer and a shot glass filled with stuff. She must had noticed the fear in my eyes.

_"Drink these and you won't even worry. You will just think the colors are pretty."_ She said while smiling at me.

_"Kim!..I mean it! I don't want to come back and find her drunk off her ass!"_ Jacob yelled while I took the shot in my mouth. I gasped. It burnt the back of my throat horribly.

_"What!? I am a big girl Jacob Black! and if i recall I am older than you!!"_

I managed to say as the liquor burned the back of my throat still. Kim must of saw my facial expression.

_"Take a drink of the beer it will wash the burn away!"_ Now she tells me. My stupid ass thought you had to endure it.

Jacob just looked me and said with a thoughtful tone.

_"I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight. If you get to plastered you will either be sick or not remember it."_

_"I will be fine. Now go win the game."_

From what i could tell Jacob, Quil, Embry and Leah were on one team and Sam, Jared, Paul and Seth on the other. They set off in the dark about 100 yards away from us when I heard and seen the first one set off. Kim was right, the colors were intriguing and I didn't feel worried at all. I stared down the beach at the flashes of orange, red, and yellow dart through the air.

_"So Bella?"_ I heard Kim say sounding a little nervous.

_"yea"_ I said but not tearing my eyes from the now swirling colors. Man that drink worked fast.

_"How do you feel about Jake?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ I said as I turned to look at the two smiling girls behind me.

"_Well do you like him?"_ She said bluntly.

_"I thought I already answered this question?"_

_"Yes, but how do you exactly feel about him Bella?"_ Emily finally spoke.

I looked back at the pretty colors and took another drink. I had to think about that. Yes I liked him. Hell what am I saying I am falling hard for him, but should I tell them that. They seem real nice and trust worthy enough. I turned back at them with a smile on my face.

_"You give me another one of those tiny-cups-of-drinks-that-burn over there and I will tell you anything you want to hear!"_

**~*~ Just a heads up. The night isn't even close to being over. Lets just say there will be just Bella/Jacob time. Tell me what you thought!!~*~**


	5. Chap5 Drunkin Words are Sober Thoughts

**Chapter 5 "Drunkin Words are Sober Thoughts"**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**~*~ Thanks again for all of your reviews. I am glad you are all enjoying my story as much as I am enjoying writing it.~*~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Our war ended when we ran out of ammo. Of course none of us were going to surrender. We started to heal as fast as we got hit. We still enjoyed it though. Leah seemed to have all of her ammo aimed for Sam which didn't surprise any of us. Although Sam didn't aim back. Neither of us would, we couldn't help it. She might be a werewolf in all but we still couldn't stomach aiming one at a girl. I was probably hit the most though. I couldn't concentrate at all, for a 100 yards away, I could here Kim and Emily interrogating Bella. I was about to run over and tell them to leave her be and that it wasn't any of there business, until I heard Bella tell them that she would tell them anything that they wanted to hear. My curiosity kept me parked where I was, as I listened to Bella tell them that she was falling for me. I stood there with a smile planted on my face while mortars hit me left and right. I didn't feel them at all. I was too wrapped up in the fact that Bella Swan, _my Bella_, had feelings for me. I must be doing something right. She has only been back for a day. I was excited, hell I was pumped, but then she went on to say that she felt extremely comfortable around me and that I made her feel safe. That there, almost made my 285 lb body hit the ground. She felt safe with me. My main priority is to keep her safe, not for her to fall in love with me. Although I would love that, but no, as long as she was safe, I would be happy. She then began to giggle as she explained every part of my body that she felt was sexy. I know she has to be drunk by now for her to be going into such details, but then Kim and Emily began their own talk of Sam and Jared. So I put my head back into the game, only to find that it was over. Everyone was standing in front of me laughing. They knew why I had this goofy grin on my face, for they could hear it too. Tonight was one of those nights I was glad that we were able to hear better than a normal human. Although they ignored it and just took advantage over my vulnerability.

_"I would have to say our team won. For sure."_

Paul said with assurance that he was right by examining both teams bodies.

_" That isn't fair. With the circumstances our team was dealt with."_ Quil yelled back while pointing to me.

I looked down to see tons of little burns, that were already in the healing process, all over my body.

_"Hey I am sorry guys, but could you blame me?" She said she has feelings for me!"_

I pleaded with them.

_"Alright. We will call it a tie."_ Sam said.

_"Tie my ass!!"_

_"Leave it Paul."_ Sam said looking over at Paul, who everyone knows is a sore loser.

_"Well lets head back."_ Jared suggested, knowing that Paul wouldn't let it go.

As we walked back I could see Bella laying straight out, on her back, with a beer in her hand, staring up at the sky. She seemed lost in her thoughts. She was so beautiful. I just wanted to run over to her and hold her in my arms, but instead I helped the guys clean up. Bella sat up as she seen us moving around above her.

_"Sooo which team won?"_ she asked.

"_We did!!"_ Paul shouted out. Still trying to make his point.

_"No!! It was a tie."_ Sam corrected.

_"Whatever!"_

Paul actually surrendered. He knew not to argue with Sam. I then noticed Bella trying to get up but failing miserably.

_"Do you guys need help?"_

I hurried over to her and gently pushed her back down.

_"No. Its okay. We got it."_

She seemed to know that she probably wouldn't be to much of help in her condition and laid back down. I hurried up helping the guys clean up and when we were done I went over and laid down next to her, while I told everyone I would catch up with them later. Bella sat up to tell them that she had fun and it was nice to meet them, as they said the same to her and shortly after that we were alone. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 11:15 and I would have to be taking her back home soon. I looked down at her, to find that she was laying back down and staring up at the sky, lost in her thoughts again.

_"What are you thinking about?"_ I asked. I had to know what was going on in that mind of hers.

She leaned to her side and rested her hand on her head that was supported by her elbow.

_"You."_

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but wonder what about.

_"What exactly, about me, are you thinking about?"_

_"Alot of things, but mostly I was thinking about how beautiful you are."_

She didn't even blush. She must be real drunk with the confidence she was throwing at me.

_"Your drunk. Aren't you?"_ I already knew she was but I wanted to know if she thought she was.

_"Yes! Why do you ask?"_

_"I was figuring you had to be, to say that."_

_"Hey you know what they say "Drunkin Thoughts are Sober Words!' "_

Alright now I know she is drunk.

_"You mean 'Drunkin Words are Sober Thoughts'?"_

_"Yea yea...whatever!! You know what I mean_."

She then took another huge gulp of her beer.

_"Youuu knooow?! Kim was right this shit doesn't taste bad, but Leah was also right just go straight for the liquor. It doesn't even burn after your second one."_

She was swaying back and forth as she explained this to me. I thought it was about time for me to take the alcohol away from her. I then realized that I couldn't let her go back to Charlie's this way. He would never let her back down if he seen her like this.

_"Alright... Alright..I think you had enough for tonight."_

I went to take the beer from her but she tucked it away from me and held it hostage.

_"You ain't taking this from meee. This is my last one!! Pleeeeaaassse just let me finish this one and I swearr it will be all I drwink for the rest of toonight."_

She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes at me. I couldn't say no, plus what could a few more sips do to her.

_"Alright but you know I don't think I will be able to let you go home tonight."_

_"I don't mind, but what are we going to tell Chief Swan?"_ She asked.

_"Ha Ha..Leave that up to me. Okay. Now lets head back to the house."_

I helped her up and put her arm around my shoulders and stuck mine around her waist to support her. She then started to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', as she flew her head back and gazed up into the sky. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was an adorable drunk. I would have to say. When we made it back to my house and I threw away her now empty bottle of beer and walked her back to my room to sit her down at the edge of my bed.

_"Now wait here. While I go ask my Dad to call Charlie and tell him you fell asleep and to tell him that you are just going to stay here. Okay?"_

_"Yeppers"_ and with that she fell back on the bed.

I quickly went and told Billy my situation as he laughed at me and began to pick up the phone to call Charlie. It was times like this that I really appreciated having a dad like mine the most. I went back to my room to find Bella standing at my dresser looking at a picture frame of my family and Charlie and her. It was taken from when we were kids and at our annual cookouts every summer, that we held on the days Bella would come in from Phoenix. She was again lost in her thoughts, as she smiled at the picture. I went over to my closet to try and find a pair of sweat pants for her. I kept all of my clothes I used to have before I began this rapid growth spurt. They wouldn't be as baggy as the ones I now fit into. I was happy to find a light grey pair. I turned around to find Bella back on the bed smiling at me.

_"Here. I figured you would want something comfy to sleep in other than those jeans. If you would like I could get you a baggy t-shirt too."_

_"No this is fine. Thanks."_

She then stood up and began to unzip her pants. I rushed to the door as I realized she didn't care that I was in here. Which wasn't a good idea. If you know what I mean. I didn't know how she would react to a big bulge sticking through my pants.

_"I will just be out here. Yell when your done. Okay."_ and with that I was out the door fast. I stood there for a second and then heard a huge clang and then a thud and then Bella Moaning.

_"Bella!! Are you alright?"_

_"Jaccoob.....I need your help." _she said as heard my dad laughing from down the hall.

Shit she needs my help, but could I really hold back anything after I seen her half naked?.. _Yes!_ you can dammit. She needs your help. I walked in my room with that last thought to find Bella sprawled out on my bedroom floor. Her pants were down to her ankles, and I had a perfect view of her pink booty-shorts. That had different colored stars sprinkled all over them. I gazed at her for a second when she looked over at me.

_"I fell."_ she pouted.

I walked over to her and helped her up. I bent down and put one of my hands at the small of her back as I had the other finish taking off her pants. I tried not to look ahead. My head was a few inches away from her underwear. I could already feel my junior down there coming alive. I tried to talk it down in my head as I swiftly helped her put on the sweats. My fingers swept across her smooth legs and thighs which didn't help at all, but what was worst was that when I went to stand, Bella pushed me down to the bed and began to straddle me. Oh shit. What was she doing? She then wrapped her arms around my neck and entwined her fingers in my hair. She was smiling at me. She was so beautiful and defiantly sexy, but I couldn't let her do what ever she was doing. I wouldn't be able to stop and I knew she was only doing all this because she was drunk.

_"Bella what are you doing?"_

I finally said as I reached up to grab her hands from my hair and she followed my action by letting them fall to her sides as she put her face down.

_"I knew, you wouldn't be attracted to me."_

The tone in her voice was filled with rejection, it rang through my ears stunning me. She actually thought that I wasn't attracted to her. She couldn't think this way. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face to make her look at me.

_"Bella I am attracted to you in so many different ways. You are beautiful, sexy, smart and so-much-more. Do you understand?"_

And with that she attacked me. Our lips crashed into each other. Her crisp, smooth lips were all over mine. While her hands found there way back around my neck and pressing her slender fingers into my skull, wanting more. She pressed her body up against my chest as I found my hands roaming up and down her back. Her tongue fought for an opening in my mouth and I surrendered by opening and letting her tongue slip through to meet mine. Her taste was intoxicating, also because of the alcohol that tainted it. Which pulled my mind back from what was going on. Reminding me that what I was doing, was taking advantage of her. Even though she is the one that pounced on me, she wasn't in the best state of mind. She then tried pulling her shirt off. That is when I snapped out of it. I already seen and tasted enough of her tonight, that I could handle. I pulled her hands down with her shirt and held them there as I broke our kiss. It was painful to do, but I couldn't let her do something she might regret. She looked at me again with rejection all over her face.

_"You don't want me?"_

Not this again. If she only knew how bad I wanted her. Needed her! What I would do for this moment minus the alcohol?

_"No thats not it Bella."_ She looked at me with doubt. I had to quickly assure her again.

_"It's just that I didn't imagine our first time, to be when your drunk. I want you to be aware of whats going on and want it without the help of alcohol."_

_"So you imagined a first time with me?"_ A huge smile spread across her face.

Shit did I just say that. Well hopefully she will be to drunk to remember that part tomorrow. I didn't want her to know that I thought about us making love. How I fantasized about what she would look like naked and panting my name as I left her reach an orgasm. She was only back for a day. No matter how she was acting right now. She was drunk, for her first time, in her life, that is explainable. But me on the other hand fantasizing about her already, just seemed like I was a pervert. She didn't know yet, that as soon as, I seen her, that she consumed every aspect of me. That she is what I think about and dream about every second of the day. That she is now what I lived for.

_"Yes...maybe some day, down the road, when the time is right."_

_"I am not going to lie to you Bella, I have loved you ever since we were kids."_

She then climbed off of me and onto the bed as she looked up at me and leaned over to plant a small kiss on my cheek.

_"You are the sweetest man, that I have ever met Jacob Black."_

She said and then laid back onto my bed. I then covered her up and tucked her in and planted a small kiss to her forehead.

_"and your the most amazing woman that I ever met."_

She smiled as she turned to her side and shut her eyes. I walked to the door to shut off the light and go to the living room.

_"Where are you going?"_ She asked looking up at me.

_"I was going to sleep in the living room and give you my bed."_

_"Will you sleep in here, with me, and hold me?" "Pleeaasee."_

I couldn't resist, with her pleading eyes and the thought of holding my angel in my arms and falling asleep with her. Plus what harm could it be? At least I would have her in my arms. Holding her while she slept wasn't taking advantage of her. Right?

_"Alright"_

I walked over to the bed and laid next to her, pulling her close to my chest and wrapping my arms around her. It felt so good to have her in my arms. I kissed the back of her head as I whispered goodnight to her.

_"Goodnight Jake."_

She barely whispered as I heard slight snores follow it. She was sound to sleep. I smiled and then nuzzled my nose into her hair breathing her in, as I thought of everything that happened tonight. I wondered how she would act tomorrow. I wasn't going to get my hopes up that she would wake up kissing me all over. I do believe she did speak the truth tonight although I don't think she would have acted like that if it wasn't for the alcohol. I couldn't help but worry about what she would remember or not. I didn't want anything that happened to make her feel embarressed or strange around me, but I would just have to wait until tomorrow to see how everything would be. Although I didn't take advantage of her trying to seduce me, I surely was going to take advantage of this moment. The sound of her heart beat, the feel of her back against my chest as it came closer with every breath and the feeling that flowed through my body. Innocent feelings. Feelings of love and adoration for the girl that I was holding. _For the girl that I loved...Bella._

**~*~ How will Bella feel about what happened? Will she remember or not? What do you think will happen when she wakes up? Let me know what you thought and what you want or think will happen when they wake up. Please review.~*~**


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

**Chapter 6 "Aftermath"**

**I do not own twilight!**

**~*~Sorry guys that I haven't updated. I had to go away for that past 2 days. Here is chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy. I have big plans with this story and I am happy to see people following through with me. Although I do still love my silent readers, I also love hearing from you guys more. It lets me know that I am doing everything ok and that people like how its going, so if you could please review. I would really appreciate it.~*~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up by the excruciating heat that was radiating from behind me. Beads of sweat began to trickle down my back. My hair was stuck to my forehead while also wrapping around my neck, almost choking me. I also felt something on my hip. When I opened my eyes I found out that I wasn't in Phoenix, nor was I in Forks, but that I was in La Push. I was not only in La Push, but also in Jacob's bedroom. Why was I here? I then noticed the _'something'_ that was on my hip was actually Jacob's hand. I sat up, which was a bad idea. My head started to pound. It reminded me of the effect I had after a contest with Melanie Baker, in Elementary School, on who could hang from the monkey bars the longest. But no, this wasn't blood being drained from my face, after hanging upside down for an entire recess. This, I suppose, is what they call a "hang over". The light that was cascading through the window, was giving me a whole other type of pain that struck through my eyes and across my temples. All of this and with the heat that was still overcoming me, was all to overwhelming. I had to get up. I looked over to Jacob, who was still sound to sleep. His mouth was hanging open and loud snores were escaping it, and with every snore, made my head feel like it was splitting even more.

I steadily moved his hand and found my balance as I headed towards the bathroom. I not only felt like crap, but also looked like crap. My hair was sticking in every angle that it could and clinging to me. I knew I was hot and sweating but it looked like I ran a marathon. I was so happy I woke up before Jacob, I couldn't look like this around him. I found a brush in the cabinet and started to brush it, when i noticed what I was wearing. I had on a baggy pair of grey sweat pants._ 'How the hell did I get these on?'_ Oh my god. What did I do last night? I began to replay everything that I could remember of last night. I remember playing truth or dare and waxing Jacob's leg, which made me giggle a little, at the thought and with that sent throbbing pain to my head. I immediately stopped giggling. I could also remember Jacob and the guys playing their game, but after that its fuzzy and then blank. _SHIT!_ What did I do? What did I say? Why was I sleeping with Jacob? Where does my dad think I am? I quickly got myself somewhat together, while trying to replay the night in my head but coming up blank each time. I started to feel the nausea come to me when I walked down the hall and had a whiff of Bacon and Eggs. Billy was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He must of heard the uncontrollable moan that came from me, as I sat at the kitchen table.

_"Well good morning Bella. Do you want some breakfast?"_

_"No...No thanks" _I said with another moan.

_"Rough night last night? Huh?" _He said with a chuckle and turning his chair towards me.

_"It must have been. I don't remember much of it though. Where does Charlie think I am? and why did I end up staying here last night?" _

_"Well he knows your here. I told him you fell asleep and that I thought it was best for you just to stay the night."_

_"Oh I don't remember falling asleep, that's why I don't remember anything, because there was nothing to remember." _

I said with a smile across my face as all my worries disappeared. But then how did I get changed?

_"Oh honey...It wasn't that you fell asleep, of why you ended up staying!"_

_"Well then why?" _I asked now having worry flood me even worst than before.

_"You were drunk off your ass!!"_

_"Shit"_ was all that I could say.

_"Yea..poor Jacob had to drag you in the house and get you into bed. I heard some loud thumps and crashes. I think you might have fell when you were changing your clothes and needed help."_

He said while laughing hysterically. All I could do was sit there, as I felt my face turning beat red. It felt like it was on fire. No other time in my life, have I been this embarrassed and I haven't even seen Jacob yet. Billy must have noticed how embarrassed I was, for he started to tell me that it wasn't a big deal and then began telling me stories of when he was drunk as a kid. It didn't help at all. Billy seemed to notice that too and so he began to insist that a cup of coffee would help with the hangover. I grabbed a cup and told him that I would be down at the beach, to get some fresh air. The real truth was that I wanted to go home before Jacob got up, but had no way to get there other than Jacob. I planned on getting a car when I got to Forks, with some money i saved up and a little help from Phil, my mom's new husband. I now wished that was my first plan on my agenda on arriving here, but I thought the beach would at least be some kind of escape for the moment and I took the opportunity as fast as I could.

I walked along the beach, still trying to remember this incident that supposedly happened and still couldn't remember anything. After what seemed like an hour went by, I heard my dads cruiser pulling up. _Oh shit._ How am I going to pull off feeling fine around him, just yet. I still had a splitting head ache and the nausea was slowly going away, plus I am sure he would notice that I was deep in thought about something. But on the good note of him being here, is that I can go home without Jacob taking me. Hopefully we will leave before Jacob wakes up, but I still had to go into his room for my pants. I don't know how that would go without waking him up, but I surely would try to be as quiet as possible. There is also the option of just leaving them there.

I walked back down the beach and towards the house. When I got to the door, I could feel my cheeks start to burn already by the sound of Jacob's voice coming from the kitchen. _Crap_, there goes my plan on escaping. I walked into the kitchen quietly, hoping no attention would go straight to me. Hey maybe they won't even notice me coming in? Right!!

_"Hey there Bells. So did you have fun last night?"_ Dad asked while everyone looked at me. I tried my hardest to seem fine and gave him a simple answer.

"_Yea dad. Sorry I didn't make it back to make dinner."_

_"Oh that's fine. I usually go over to Sue Clearwaters house on Saturday nights for dinner, anyway. Although she was hoping to see you, but there is always next Saturday." "Do you remember Harry and Sue Clearwaters?" "Billy and I used to go fishing with Harry." "You met there son and daughter last night. Leah? and Seth?"_

_"Oh yea dad.. I met them. I also think I heard you talk about Harry here and there."_

_"Oh well Harry passed away ..um..a few months ago and I have been going down as much as I can, to help out."_

_"I am so sorry dad. I didn't know. Poor Seth and Leah."_

_"Oh they are doing okay. They don't talk about it much. Its their way of coping."_

Jacob finally spoke, it actually startled me and brought me back from my remorse for the Clearwaters and reminded me of how embarrassed I was and as I looked over to Jacob he was staring at me, as if waiting for me to do something. I quickly looked away from him as Dad interrupted the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

_"Well anyways Bells, I came down here so Billy and I could give you something."_

_"What?"_ I was clueless to what he could be talking about.

_"You will have to come outside to get it."_ Billy said with a smile spreading across his face.

We all walked outside, while I was avoiding Jacob's stares that were boring into me. We walked out back to their garage and yet again I was clueless.

_"Well there she is. She is a little old, but Jacob redid the engine for ya."_ Billy said while pointing to an old, red and faded Chevy truck parked beside us.

_"Yea I just bought it off Billy, here for you. I thought you would want something to get you around instead of the cruiser."_

_"Wow seriously?"_They nodded to assure me they weren't lying.

_"Thanks Guys!!"_

I turned to look at my truck, again avoiding Jacobs eyes that were still on me. Boy, did I wish they had given this to me yesterday. I was so happy though. The truck was old but it had potential and personality. I climbed in and asked if i could take it for a drive. Billy handed me the keys and as I put the key into the ignition, Jacob began to climb into the passenger seat. I thought this would be my big escape, but I didn't have the heart to say get out of my truck. I still wanted him next to me and was a little happy to find his hands around me this morning, but why were they?...and could I take knowing exactly what happened. I needed and wanted to know but yet was extremely scared to find out what.

I tried to shrug off the embarrassment that i knew was starting to flood me and would only get worst as we drove, and started the truck. It made me jump by how loud it was and everyone noticed.

"_You will get used to that eventually"_ Billy explained while he was trying to fight a laugh with everyone else.

_"Well you could have warned me."_

I yelled back over the rumbling of the truck and then pulled out. It was silent and for once, since I have been back here with Jacob, it was uncomfortable. He was first to break the silence, though.

_"So how are you feeling this morning?"_

_"A little sick and confused."_ I admitted

_"I figured you would feel sick, but what are you confused about?"_

Wasn't this obvious, I thought.

_"Well for one, what happened after your game. For two, how did I get these sweat pants on? and....three How much help exactly did I need from you?" _I admitted again, while feeling my cheeks become inflamed. He laughed at this.

"_You don't remember anything that happened after our game?" _He asked seeming a little disappointed.

_"No I do not and it is bothering the hell out of me!!!"_ I decided i defiantly needed to know.

_"What happened Jake?"_ I asked impatiently. While he sat there looking out the window, seeming to be replaying it in his head, which is something that I can not, and with that it frustrated me even more.

"_Well uhhh..."_ He paused seeming not to know what to say.

_"Jake..come on I need to know."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Ohh God!!! How bad was I?"_ I began to panic.

_"You seriously don't remember anything? Do You?" _He asked. Still seeming a little disappointed.

_"No Jake!! Why would I be asking you if I did?"_ I was seriously feeling a panic attack on the merge and with that I pulled off onto the side of the road. I figured it had to be bad and I shouldn't be driving while I heard it.

"_Why are you pulling over?" _Jacob asked while looking around to see if there was something going on outside of the truck.

_"Jake just tell me. Please!"_

I was begging now. He looked up at me while seeming scared to tell me, which defiantly began the start of my panic attack. He slowly began to tell me what happened. I was in between the thought on which I predicted would come first, it was either throwing up everywhere or having a heartache, because as he explained more and more, I couldn't decide which would be worst. The panic that was making my heart beat this fast or the embarrasment that was erupting through my stomach. Not only did I declare my feelings for him, I also had him put my clothes on me. That wasn't the worst part, though. I thought it couldn't get worst but instead it turned catastophic. _I tried to seduce him!!! _How could I have done that? I wanted to jump out of my truck and take of running and that's just what I did. Although I didn't run, I walked, because my legs felt like jello and wouldn't allow me to move any faster. I left Jacob in the truck, while it was still running. I didn't care. At that moment I was to pissed off at myself. What does he think of me now? That I am an easy slut. I am not even close to either. I have never even had sex of any kind with someone. The farthest I ever got with someone was a kiss. I didn't want Jacob to think that is how I am. I was also so embarrassed. My cheeks had heat pouring out of them and probably the deepest red its ever gotten. I heard my truck turn off and Jacob stepping out. It was beginning to rain at this point, but I still didn't give a damn. I didn't want to face him. Not now..maybe even never. Although everything I said last night I meant and everything I did last night I wanted, but not that fast and not in that manner. I have only been back for 3 days now. What does he think? I didn't want him to think I just wanted to have sex with him and that I was a slut. He would think I was crazy if I told him how I felt. That I felt some kind of need for him and that there is this strong hold he has on me, that I can't explain. He would deffiantly think I was some obsessed crazy person. I felt Jacob behind me, but I still kept walking. I didn't even turn to look at him. He also was probably thinking I was acting like a child, too. I still didn't care, I wasn't going back into that truck with him and facing him.

_"Bella, its alright. You were drunk for the first time, In your life. It was the alcohol, not you. Now come on lets get back to the truck before you get sick."_

_"No, I don't want to be around you!!"_

_"Are you mad at me?"_

I then turned around to face him.

_"You think I am mad at you?!"_

_"Well..Why else wouldn't you want to be around me?"_

_"Because I can't. I am such a fool. I can't believe I did that. I am so sorry."_

I couldn't help but burst. I began to cry uncontrollably. Jacob was looking down at me as the rain was still beating down on us. We were getting soaked and our clothes were starting to stick to our skin. I couldn't stop crying though. It was as if I let the dam open. I let everything in the past month, that i kept bottled up explode and there was no way to stop it. Jacob wrapped his arms around me tight.

_"You.....must....think....I am....such...a...horrible...person!!" _I said in between sobs.

He had his arms securely around me running his hand from the top of my head down to the end of my hair. He pulled me away a little and put his hand under my chin, pushing my head up so I would look at him.

_"I would never think you were a horrible person." "You are the most amazing person I have ever met and will ever meet." "Do you understand me?"_ He said as the rain trickled down his face without it even phasing him.

_"Your just saying that. I swear Jacob I am not a slut!!"_

_"I never thought you were."_

_"How couldn't you with what I did to you last night?"_

_"Well I don't think your a slut. I would like to think that you have maybe thought of being intimate with me, but I know it was the alcohol bringing those feelings out without your control. I know you would never have done that without its help."_

I didn't know what to say. He said he would like to think I wanted to. Does that mean he would want to? Maybe he feels this strange hold, too.

_"I am so sorry."_ was all I could say.

_"Quit apologizing!! It wasn't your fault, if anybody should be sorry, it should be me for letting you drink as much as you did."_ He then pulled me back into a hug.

_"So you don't think any different of me?"_ I had to ask him. He pulled me away again and looked me deep in the eyes.

_"Bella Swan, nothing will ever change the way I think of you?"_

....and with that he bent down and planted a kiss on my lips that were soaked from the rain. I didn't think about it or plan it, but my lips began to kiss him back. I felt like I was melting into him. Our lips clashing against each others. My tongue searched for an opening and he invited it in. While his tongue slided against mine, I could taste him and the rain that was still cascading over us, while we seemed to be oblivious to it or our surroundings. He then picked me up by my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His one hand was on my bottom, steadying me up to him, while the other was tangled into my drenched hair. I had my hands against his face. We would stop for seconds to gasp for air and then I noticed I was still crying. I had so many emotions running through my body. The love and comfortableness I felt would make my lips passionately suck and glide against his and then the hurt I felt would let out a cry in between, as the anger would break through which made me kiss him fiercely, but then the embarrassment would leak in and it made me slow down and let him take over. My heart was pounding profusely, I couldn't even feel his over the feel of mine. I thought my heart was going to explode. He then broke our kiss and looked at me, he seemed to feel all the emotions radiating through me.

_"Are you okay?"_ He asked, as he tried to catch his breath_._

_"No"_

....and with that a whole new set of tears escaped. He carried me to my truck and sat me in the passenger side and closed the door. I curled up into a ball and looked out the side window as he climbed in.

_"Well lets get you back home, to get some dry clothes on. Is that okay?"_

I just nodded my head as I tried to get a grip on myself. Here I am, upset for doing what I did last night, not wanting him to think I am easy and what do I do? Attack him today!! I couldn't help it. He looked so good standing in the rain and was being so understanding and sweet. Why was I acting this way? It seems since I moved, not only did I change states but I had also changed everything about myself. I didn't even know where it was all coming from. Just then I looked over at Jacob, who kept glancing over to me.

_"I am sorry Jake! I don't know what's going on with me."_

_" For the last time Bella quit apologizing!! You didn't do anything." "But what do you mean you don't know what's going on with you?"_

_"I just can't control this feeling I have for you." _Hell. What could it hurt telling him the truth after what has happened

_"What feeling?"_ He asked with a smile that was creeping up on his face.

We were now pulling into my house and I was so happy to find that my dad wasn't home yet. It would be hard to explain my wet clothes. I still didn't answer him as we got out of the truck and headed for the house. As soon as we walked through to the kitchen, I started the climb to my bedroom.

_"Wait. Are you going to tell me or not?"_ He asked, but when I turned around his eyes flickered across my body as he quickly turned his head and looked at the cabinets in the opposite direction. He crossed his hands in front of his sweats as if he was covering his privates. I then looked down to see my clothes drenched and sticking to me. My white t shirt and bra, now see through, with a perfect view of my nipples and every curve of my body. 'What else could seriously happen to me today?'

_"I am so sorry. I will go get dry clothes on."_ I started to dart up the stairs. I didn't think I could get anymore embarrassed.

_"Quit apologizing Bella!!!"_ I heard him holler.

As soon as I found dry clothes and put them on, I fell onto my bed. I didn't want to move. I felt like such a fool and was actually scared to leave the room. Who knows what I would do next. I laid there for a while just staring at my wall, I let everything that has happened to me since I arrived here play over and over again in my head. I still couldn't come up with an explanation. I heard Jacob's foot steps coming up the stairs and then followed it was a gentle knock on my door.

_"Bella are you alright? Can I come in?" _

_"Yea"_ was all that my lips let escape.

He walked in the door and sighed.

_"Bella I am the one that is sorry." You see. I also can't help this feeling I have for you either."_

I then pulled my head up from my pillow to look at him. He was still wet and his clothes still clung to him, revealing all his muscles that are carved through his body. My eyes looked him up and down and I couldn't help but notice his bulge. I quickly threw my head into the pillow again and hoped he didn't notice. 'See I can't even trust myself to look at him anymore.'

_"And what feeling is that?"_ I said through my pillow.

_"I asked you first."_ he stated.

I still didn't move from my position. I came up with the idea that it was best to not look at him, right now.

_"I don't know how to explain it!!"_I said as I threw my hands back in the air and let them fall back down to the bed as if to show that I had given up on trying to figure it out.

_"Well try to. Tell me atleast something." _He pleaded, as he knelt down beside the bed to look at me, but I still refused to look up at him.

_"Just don't say I am crazy or anything. Please, because I am already thinking that."_ He let out a small laugh. I seriously didn't think anything was funny.

_"I wouldn't think your crazy!!"_ He said as if it was crazy of me to say that. I finally looked up at him, with my eyebrow raised staring at him. He was smiling. I wish I could feel like him right about now. How come he wasn't feeling nervous or strange or embarrassed...over all of this. Was I over reacting?

_"All I can say is that, in the past two days since you came to visit, I have felt different. I was so worked up about moving here and uncomfortable, but then it was like bam you walked in and I felt at home. I have never felt this way or acted this way around anyone in my entire 18 years that I have lived" _

I finished my explanation exhaling loudly, as if I felt relieved to get that off my chest. He just sat there though and stared at me, still smiling, and it seemed to grow bigger as he stared at me longer.

_"Well aren't you going to say anything or tell me what your feeling is?" _

I couldn't help but blush again but he finally broke his gaze.

_"Well you could kind of say I feel the same way. Bella I have had feelings for you since I was little and when I saw you the other night, it all flooded me again, but stronger. Well i guess that's how you can put it. So... we like eachother. So what!! That doesn't mean we should apologize or be embarrassed, especially if we have the same feelings. We should just take it day by day and see what happens."_

I couldn't help but escape a smile. He was the most understanding, sweetest, and sexiest guy I have ever met.

_"Day by day?!" I asked._

_"Day by day!!"_ He reassured, and with that he planted a kiss on my cheek.

**~*~ Please Review ~*~**


	7. Chapter 7 Late New Year's Resolution

**Chapter 7 "Late New Year's Resolutions"**

**I do not own Twilight!!**

**~*~ Thanks for your reviews. I was a little worried of what people would think of Chapter 6. I am glad people liked it. I love hearing from my readers so if you like it please let me me know. I appreciate all my reviews.~*~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

_"I should take you home to get some dry clothes."_ I said as I stood from my bed.

_"That's okay. I can call Quil and have him bring me some over." _

_"No Jake. The least I can do is take you home to get dry clothes. Its my fault you got all wet."_

_"That is true. It is your fault."_ He said as a crooked smile formed onto his face.

_"but its fine. He owes me one anyway." _

_"OK whatever you say, but do you want a towel at least? You have to be cold?"_

I asked as I looked him over one more time in all-his-wetness while he had his arms crossed and leaning against my bedroom wall, trying not to get anything wet. I couldn't believe how much better I felt now that we decided to put last night behind us and to forget the parts after the game. Which was kind of easy for me, because I couldn't remember it in the first place. We decided to start fresh and just take it day by day.

My head was still pounding though and it hurt worst now from all the crying i did. Why do I have to be so sensitive? Starting now I am not going to be an emotional mess!! It will be my 'Late New Year's Resolution'. I am just going to put last night behind me and start fresh with Jacob, but first I need Tylenol.

_"If you don't mind, but I am not cold. Remember I am warm-blooded. I just don't want to get water everywhere."_

Warm blooded? I am so going to look that up one day. I have never heard of someone being warm blooded, but I couldn't see why Jake would make something up like that and he _was _obviously _very warm _all the time.

_"Alright I will be right back."_

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the biggest towels that I could find for him. I snatched up some Tylenol and headed back to my bedroom, only to find Jacob standing in front of me with no shirt on with all-his-wetness. His shirt didn't give his muscle's justice. His rock hard abs and huge biceps._ Yummy! but what the hell is he trying to do to me? _My mouth dropped open as I took him in and tried to hand him his towels.

_"You need to get used to this, because I never wear shirts. The only reason I have been for the past 2 days is to look presentable in front of you." "I think I have already presented myself though."_

He smiled and seemed glad to not have to wear them anymore. He then started to dry out his hair when I heard a knock at the front door. I still couldn't say anything back to him. I have never seen a guy that had a body like him. It was mesmerizing. I walked down the steps to answer the door, while trying to shake the image of him out of my head. Get used to it my ass!!! How am I going to start fresh with him flaunting his stuff around me. I opened the door to find Quil standing in front of me with a pair of sweats in his hands.

_"Wow you got here fast."_ I was shocked on how fast he got here.

_"I was nearby and had an old pair of his sweats in my backseat."_

_"Oh well come in."_

_"Thanks man!!"_ Jacob yelled from behind us as he walked down the steps.

_"No Prob," "So Bella, how are you feeling this morning?"_ He seemed to find humor in this. I wonder how I acted in front of him.

_"I have a horrible headache and amnesia."_ I admitted

He began to laugh.

_"Yea that happens. Next time will be better though."_

_"I don't know about a next time."_ I was also thinking that banning alcohol would be part of my late New Year's Resolution too, because it obviously doesn't help with my emotions.

_"Awwhh you can't let this one time ruin it for you. It was your first time. First times always end shitty."_ Quil said.

_"Yea Bella. Just pace yourself next time and you should be fine."_ Jacob said while trying to be serious but i seen the hint of a smile behind it.

_"Well I gotta go guys. I am babysitting Claire tonight and I want to get there early."_ Quil said as a smile spread across his face.

Why would someone be happy or want to show up early for babysitting, especially a guy? I quickly dismissed that thought when Quil told Jacob he would see him tomorrow in school and wished me good luck on my first day. I can't believe I forgot about school tomorrow. I felt the knots tie in my stomach. I dreaded the thought of going to a new school. I looked over to Jake who found himself a seat at the kitchen table, while staring at me. He was still bear chested and beautiful but I was to nervous to take in the site before me. He must have caught my expression.

_"What's wrong Bells?"_

_"I have to go to school tomorrow!!"_

"_Yea. So do I."_

_"Yea but its my first day. I don't want to go. I hate new! I hate change! err"_ I said as I plopped myself down in the chair across from him, with disgust of the thought of my first day of school.

_"Hey not all new and change is bad!!"_

_"Yea I know, but I like the same old stuff."_

_"Then your life would be boring. Don't you think?"_

_"No..It would be comfortable."_ I said as I crossed my arms thinking I made my point.

_"Bella, You must learn to accept change!! It happens everyday. Sometimes you can't control it either. It is part of life."_

Jacob then put his head down. He seemed to be referring to something. I didn't know if it had to do with his mom or not. So I just agreed with him. He was right though, change is something I should learn to accept.

_"Well would you like to stay for dinner?"_ I asked, while trying to not think about school and change at the moment.

_"Of course. I am not going to pass down the opportunity to see if you can actually cook!!"_

_"Well call our dads and tell them it should be done by 7."_

_"Alright. I am going to go change too."_ he said as took off back upstairs.

_"Okay_" I said as I looked through the cabinets.

Now what to make? I wanted to make something nice. Although I could cook, I was nervous to cook for Jacob. He said he likes everything so I just went for "Cream Chicken and Biscuits" It was one of the first things I learned how to cook, and its quite easy.

I got out the chicken and a pot to put it on to boil.

_"So what are you making?"_ He asked while coming up behind me to stand and observe.

_"Its a surprise. Now go into the living room and watch something while I cook."_ I said as I shooed him away.

_"Can't I just sit here and watch you?"_ he suggested.

_"No! Now go."_

I shooed him one last time and then had the kitchen to myself and an hour and a half to make dinner. I worked around the kitchen getting everything I needed and tried not to think about stuff, but of course I did. How couldn't I? I knew that my life would be different when I moved here, but didn't realize how different it would be. Right at the moment, I have an amazing friend in my living room that has me questioning every time that I look at him whether or not I am dreaming. I am also trying to overcome my first hangover and the fact that I attacked and tried to seduce that best friend. I also start a bran new school tomorrow. With bran new classmates and teachers. People that will try to talk to me and be friends with the 'new girl'. Usually when you start a new school somewhere, your scared you won't make friends, me on the other hand hopes I don't make any. After over analyzing everything going on in my life, I noticed I was almost done with dinner and that it was a quarter till 7. All I had left to do was put the biscuits in and it would be done. I grabbed a tray of biscuits and put it in the preheated oven and turned on the timer as I turned to sit down I noticed Jacob leaning against the doorway from the living room, smiling at me.

_"Well it defiantly smells good, but will it taste good?" He teased._

_"Of course it will taste good. I am the one that made it."_ I said as I took a deep breath. I hadn't sat down since I started to make dinner. My mind and hands working fast at the same time. I was actually very hot and dizzy. Probably from the hangover as well.

_"Do you want to sit on the porch till this buzzer goes off, I need some fresh air?"_ I asked as I got up from the table.

_"Sure sure"_

We both walked out to the front porch, with the door left open to hear for the buzzer. I sat on the first step, leaning back on my elbows while I gazed up at the sky. Jacob sat next to me.

_"You really like to look up at the sky don't you?"_ he asked. I was surprised that he noticed.

_"Yea I do. I guess its just because it seems like everyone has their heads down these days and don't notice the beautiful canvas that is spread out for us to see. Everyday, Every night, Every second, its a different painting."_

_"And yet you don't like change?"_ He knew he got me there. He was leaning against one of his elbows facing me smiling.

_"Ok ok..its just I don't do good with change."_

_"Alright."_ he tore his eyes away from me and looked up at the sky.

_"You know Bella I know of a place you would love to visit."_

_"Where?"_

_"It will be a surprise. We can go after school tomorrow. So you will have something to think about while your at school, and something to look forward too."_

_"Will you give me a clue?"_ I stuck out my lower lip and batted my lashes at him.

_"Now you will just have to wait and see."_

Just then Dad and Billy were pulling into the driveway as my buzzer went off, perfect timing.

Dinner went great. Everyone loved my 'Cream Chicken and Biscuits', especially Jake, who had 5 plates of it. Thank god I made a lot. I noted in my head, to always make more than necessary when cooking for Jake. It was nice to sit down and have dinner with them. I could also see a pattern here. That we would be doing it regularly. I even came up with the idea that every Sunday we should all have dinner together. They all agreed as long as my dinners tasted as good as tonight's.

We ended up talking about a lot of things. Everything from fishing to school tomorrow, which still had me sick to my stomach to think about. Dad had also mentioned that Sue Clearwaters needs help down at her convenient store, in La Push and that she would hire me, if I wanted the job. I was excited about that. I liked having my own money. He had also said that Seth would be working there too. It seemed like a perfect job. It was down La Push, which is closer to Jake and I could work with someone that didn't annoy me unlike my job in Phoenix. Plus the pay was good. I was making him call her first thing in the morning to accept the offer. After we all got done eating, I drove Jake and Billy back to there house. It was quite cramped with all three of us in my truck, but I didn't mind having Jake close to me. I was happy to find that the embarrassment was slowly fading thoughout the night and we were becoming Jake and Bella again. Well sort of. Of course we weren't the same Jake and Bella eight years ago, but it seemed to be even better, I was actually beginning to regret not coming back here sooner.

When we got to there house, I helped Jake get Billy in the house. After telling Billy bye, Jake walked me back to my truck and then it hit me that I was going back to my house without him. I have been with Jake basically the whole time I have been back here. I knew that he couldn't be with me all the time, but I wasn't sure how I would feel without him. I was adjusting to being around him and not on my own here. I subconsciously made him my comfort zone instead of making it my bedroom like I had planned. I opened up the door to my truck and climbed in with the door still open, with Jacob standing at the opening.

_"Don't worry about tomorrow. Your school barely has any kids there then what your used to."_

I forgot about that. Forks High only had a population of three hundred and fifty seven well now fifty eight students; there was about eight hundred students in my senior class alone back in Phoenix. This actually made me happy. Not a lot of people to try to avoid.

_"Yea that's true. I just never went to a new school before. Its a lot to take in. You know?"_

_"Yea but you will do just fine and remember I have a surprise for you when you get out of school."_

That defiantly made it better. Knowing that I would be with Jake afterwards.

_"Thanks Jake. For everything. You have really made me feel at home here and its only been 3 days. I am actually happy that I moved back here."_

He then leaned down and gave me a hug.

_"No problem. I am also happy you have moved back. I have missed you Bells."_

He leaned back yet not taking his hands off of me, instead he lifted one of his hands to my chin and lifted my face up to his, so we were looking right at each other.

_"We are going to have a lot of fun. Don't worry about anything. I will be here when ever you need me or not. No matter what I will be here."_

_"Thanks Jake and so will I."_

He then leaned in for another hug and then closed my door to lean on my window, that was rolled down.

_"Hey if you want. You can call me before school tomorrow. If you wanna talk to try and calm your nerves."_

_"I will do that. Thanks"_

_"Night Jake."_

_"Night Bella"_

He lifted up from my window and I started my truck, which had me jump every time from how loud it was. I don't know how I am going to get used to that. I began to pull away, all the while feeling the knots in my stomach tighten. I took a deep breath and waved bye one last time to Jake who was watching me pull away. I took another deep breath. "Your a big girl Bella. You will be fine." I kept repeating to myself as I drove back home. When I got there dad was already heading to bed.

_"Night dad."_

_"Oh Goodnight Bella. I will see you in the morning before school."_

He then went into his bedroom. Dad and I never really hugged or kissed each other goodnight like me and my mom did. We actually never even said Love you. Not that we don't love each other. I think it was another thing that we grew accustomed to in our long absences in each others life. It doesn't bother me though, because I guess you can't really miss something that you never had.

I grabbed a quick shower and then thought it would be a good idea to turn on my cell that I turned off yesterday. I figured I would have a bunch of text messages from my mother, and indeed I did. She sent me twenty text messages, but before I even read them I decided to hurry up and text her first to tell her that I was fine and that my phone went dead while I wasdown La Push with Jake. I felt bad for turning my cell off and forgetting to turn it back on. I am surprised she hadn't called my dad yet, to see where I was. After reading all twenty hysteric text messages and deleting them I began to feel tired. I decided to pick out my clothes tomorrow morning, so I didn't have any spare time to be nervous. With another big yawn, I drifted off to sleep, while thinking about the day that lies ahead of me.

**~*~ Please Review~*~**

**~*~ Cullens will be in next chapter.~*~**


	8. Chapter 8 Hot Hands, Cold Hands

**Chapter 8 "Hot hands, Cold hands"**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**~*~Happy Easter everyone..and if your reading my story today than I would like to thank you for taking time out of your holiday to do so. It is 6 in the morning right now and I haven't went to sleep yet. I figured after I was the Easter Bunny and put out my son's basket that I would get you guys a new chapter up for Easter...lol. I hope you enjoy and if you do please review.~*~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I stood there motionless, as I watched my meaning of life, my love, my everything pull out of my drive way. I had to lock my legs in place, so I could let her go without me. It is becoming more problematic, than I thought, to keep this from her. I used all the strength that I had today, by being with her. It tore me to pieces, to hear her say those things about herself. I wanted to confess and display everything to her in that moment, but instead I leaned down to kiss her. I wasn't expecting her to kiss me back. Her emotions were scattered everywhere, though. My heart ached as a cry would escape our kiss. I wanted to take all the pain away from her. In all the super natural abilities that I had, why couldn't I be able to do this for her.

My emotions weren't all together either, though. The need for her is unbearable. I didn't think I would be able to go through today without doing something that I hadn't planned. I just wish I had a normal life. That I could give her a natural life. She explained to me today that she doesn't do well with change. Right at the moment, she is worried about her first day of school tomorrow. _ha ha_. That is normal, that is life. I want her to be happy and comfortable. The one thing she confessed to me is that she hates change and new; and yet that is all that I am going to do to her. Is change her life and show her a new perspective of this world. I mean how am I going to tell her that the world she has been living in has been camouflaged. That werewolves and vampires are hiding right in front of her and that a werewolf has imprinted on her.

For now, I will give her more time to live in the world that she knows before I change everything about her it. I can atleast, do that for her. I will let our relationship grow at a normal pace. Take her out on dates and write her love letters. I will have her fall in love with me without the knowlege of our destiny revealed, for now.

Her scent started to fade down my drive way. I walked into the woods and took off my shorts and tied them to my leg. I phased and then took off running towards Bella's house. I could hear someone's thoughts run into my head but wasn't paying attention on who it was until I heard my name.

_'Jake when do you plan on telling her?'_ Sam asked. He must have heard my thoughts of Bella and knew that I didn't tell her yet.

_'When the time is right.'_ I didn't understand why everyone seemed to be worried about when I told her.

_'I am almost near you. Stay where you are.'_ Sam said and shortly after, a black wolf appeared in front of me.

Sam was the biggest although I wasn't far behind him. He is the Alpha of the pack, as I am Beta. I was supposed to be Alpha given that I am a direct descendant of Ephraim Black, the tribe's last true chief. Sam was first to phase and so he was in charge until I was ready, but I didn't want the responsibility for all our fates resting on my shoulders. Sam was better at that than I ever would be. So I declined and let Sam in charge.

_'Ha ha..Have you seen your back leg?'_ He asked.

I quickly looked down to find that my back leg was bare. I didn't understand and was quite frightened.

_'Waxing'_ He cleared my confusion.

How embarrassing, the whole pack will have a field day with this.

_'yeah they will.'_

Then his thoughts went straight to what they intended to before he noticed my bare leg.

_'Jake, I know you want to protect her from the truth, but don't you think it would be easier to just tell her.'_

_'Easier for me?...Yeah it would, but its not about me. Its about her. I will tell her eventually.'_

_'Okay. Whatever you feel is best. She isn't my imprint.' _

_'Well I am going to her house now. Is everything alright? Did you pick up any scents?'_

_'No.'_

_'Thats good.'_

I then started to run towards Bella's house when I heard part of Sam's thoughts. _The Cullen's._ Bella will be going to school with them. I hadn't even thought of this. How couldn't I?

_'She will be fine Jake. If it makes you feel better I will keep an eye out on her while she is there. Although it would be better if she knew why she shouldn't be around them.'_

He was right about that. Like I said, keeping it from her became more problematic day by day, minute by minute, second by second.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I didn't sleep good and was up half the night. I decided to not try and go back to sleep when the clock read 5:00 A.M. The hour was ticking by fast, I could feel the nervousness get worst as 6 o'clock got closer. I was so anxious, to get it over with. I wish Phil's Boss would have let him wait a few months later, so I could have already graduated there, but he didn't and that's how it is. I might as well suck it up and deal with it rationally. I have been going to the same school district for 13 years, so this was all new for me, but I am eighteen years old, not five, and starting kindergarten. I already know the basics of how school works. It shouldn't be much different, just different faces, different curriculum, and different walls. It wasn't the school that had me so nervous, it was how the kids would react to me. They had all grown up together here and their grandparents as well. I would be something new, an anomaly. Unlike my old school, where I blended in.

_Beep..Beep..Beep.._

There it was. The sound I was dreading. My time was up, and it was time to get ready. I slowly crawled out of bed and dug into my closet. I had no idea what to wear. I grabbed the first thing I seen. A white T-shirt, that had a butterfly on it, and ripped blue jeans. I grabbed them up and a belt to go with it and headed towards the bathroom. I slowly put on my clothes, trying to waste time. I wasted a whole 2 minutes. _Wow_. That was a lot. I decided to do something with my hair. Maybe this will waste more time. I didn't want to think about what I was getting ready for. So I began to straighten it, with the hair straightener that my mom insisted on buying me. I had to take it out of the package. I never used it. I am not the fashionable type of girl. I only occasionally put some eye liner and lip gloss on and let my hair fall naturally. I only ever went to extremes when I was upset and didn't have a book to read. I would do it even if I wasn't going anywhere. If everything else seems crappy, I can at least make myself not look crappy. That's the way I look at it. It doesn't help much other than keep my mind off of everything else, and that is what I need at the moment. I knew it wouldn't be easy changing schools, but I didn't think I would be this nervous.

Straightening my hair took 20 minutes, alot longer than 2. I looked back up to the mirror to see my finished work. I never had my hair straightened. My hair has always been loose wavy curls. So I was a little shocked, when I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked totally different. I loved it. My hair seemed to be about two inches longer, having my curls straightened, making it hang to the middle of my back. I kept staring at myself in the mirror as I looked through my barely touched make up. I settled with my usual make up material, only adding light eye shadow and mascara. I was done putting myself together at 5:40. I had enough time to grab some breakfast. I wasn't hungry but it was another distraction. I gave myself another look in the mirror and headed for the stairs. I will have to straighten my hair more often. I wonder what Jake will think. I hope he likes it.

I walked down the steps, as I wondered what Jake and I would be doing tonight. I had no idea where he would take me. I didn't care though. As long as I was with Jake, anything would be great. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping on his coffee. He glanced up at me at mid sip of his coffee, and did a double take.

_"Bells!! You look so different. It looks good and a nice change."_

_Nice change?_ I guess Jake was right. _'Not all change is bad'._ I have a feeling that I will learn a lot from Jacob and that my life will change even more over time with him. Its not that I didn't think my life would change over time, I just wasn't expecting it to do a _1-80._ I thought it would gradually change. Step by step. It's like I have been sitting on a Merry-Go-Round for a long time and then all of a sudden I get thrown on a roller coaster. Not my normal circle anymore, instead loops, curves and falls. I guess over time I will get used to them.

_"Thanks Dad. I guess I am a little nervous and went a little over board getting ready."_

_"It looks nice though, but don't worry Bells. It will be fine. I know about all of there parents. Good people, Bells. You will make friends real fast."_

Err...That's exactly what I am nervous about, but I am not going into that with him.

_"Thanks Dad."_

I started to nibble on a cold pop tart, as dad went back to his paper. I tried thinking about Jake again. Talking about what I was getting ready for was worst than thinking about it, but when I thought about Jake everything else disappeared. I then remembered Jake telling me I could call him. As soon as I remembered, my pop tart was forgotten and I had my cell out and dialing his number. After two rings he answered.

_"Hello"_

_"Jake!"_

_"Hey Bells. Are you ready for your big day?"_ He teased

_"Not Funny, Jake."_ I hissed.

_"I know. I know. I am sorry. So how is your morning going?"_

_"Horribly. I straightened my hair and everything. Anything to keep my mind off of going to school."_

_"How does your hair look?"_

_"Actually good. Your right, I guess not all change is bad."_

_"I'm always right."_

_"HA...HA...HA"_

_"It will be fine Bells. Seriously."_

_"I know. I am over reacting ain't I?"_

_"No. I think everyone feels like that on there first day at a new school, but once you get there, you will see that its not so bad."_

_"Yea I hope so. I hope nobody talks to me too."_

_"I don't think that will happen. I bet the boys will be coming up left and right trying to talk to the hot new girl."_

_"Jacob!!!"_

_"What?...Its true, just watch and then tell me who they are, so I can go have a word with them."_

I smiled at this, Jacob acting territorial, kind of made me happy.

_"Oh and exactly what would you say?"_

_"Oh, that would be between me and him."_

_"Oh yea. Well I don't think you will have anything to worry about, because it isn't going to happen."_

_He started to laugh as I looked up at the clock._

_"Crap its a quarter till!!"_ I said.

_"Okay well I will let you go. Come down right after school. Okay."_

_"Alright Jake. Thanks for talking to me this morning."_

_"Sure sure, anytime. Hell, we could do it every morning if you wanted."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

_"Well try to not worry. Okay. Cause it will be fine."_

_"Okay Jake. I will try. See you after school."_

_"Bye Bella"_

_"Bye Jake"_

Dad then looked up at me as I shut my phone.

_"So you have plans with Jacob..huh?"_ he said while smiling. I didn't think that was the question he was actually asking.

_"Yea. He is taking me somewhere. Its a surprise."_

_"Jacob is a good kid. I am happy you two are kicking it off well."_ his smile seemed to widen at this.

_"Yea he is dad, but we are just friends!!"_

_"I didn't say you were anything else."_ He tried to defend himself, but I saw right through him. His face resembled a toddlers that had chocolate all over it and was denying that he ate any. I dropped it though. I didn't want to talk about this either with him.

_"Well I better go. I will be back to make you dinner tonight though. Okay?"_ I said as I grabbed my hoodie and started to put it on.

_"Okay well here are the directions to the school. Its not hard to find."_

_"Thanks Dad"_ I said as I grabbed the small piece of paper that he was handing me.

_"Well I will see you later."_ I said as I headed out the door.

_"Okay Bells..Good Luck today."_ He hollered back at me.

I ran out to my truck, trying to avoid getting real wet from the rain, which seemed to be a sport that I would have to get used to. I started my truck and headed towards the school. It didn't take long to get there. That didn't surprise me, Forks wasn't that big. I pulled into a parking lot, that looked to be the student parking, with the gathering of kids. I turned off my truck as soon as I parked, hoping it didn't draw attention. Forks High looked nothing like my school back in Phoenix. It hardly even looked like a school. It looked like an assembly of brick buildings hidden behind a cluster of greenery. I would have thought I got the wrong place if it wasn't for the sign that said "Forks High School" . I wanted to get to the office before more students arrived, so I stepped unwillingly out of the truck and headed down the stony path that led to the Front Office. I noticed that I was already getting stares from people, so I walked a little faster. When I made it to the doors, I took a deep breath before opening it. The office was very small and cut in half by a counter that was cluttered with piles of paper. Behind the counter stood an older woman, in her mid 50's maybe, wearing glasses with white puffy hair. She peered up at me when she heard the door shut.

_"Can I help you?"_ She asked.

_"Yes..Um..I am Isabella Swan. I am new here."_ I informed her, she seemed to be expecting me as I seen a smile spread across her once pursed lips. Of course she would be expecting me. I am Chief Swan's _long lost daughter_, who has returned home.

_"Of course. Here I have your schedule and a map of the school for you."_ She said as she dug through a pile of papers on her desk, that sat behind the counter of clustered paper. She went through my schedule with me and highlighted the best routes, on the map, to each class. She then gave me another smile and told me that she hoped I liked Forks High. I tried to give her a convincing smile that I hoped I did too and then walked out the door as politely and swiftly as I could.

I walked back outside to head towards Building three, that held my first class, which was American History. The parking lot was filled now as kids headed into different buildings for there first class. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I took a couple deep breathes to calm it but it didn't work. I tried to be as inconspiciouse as I could, as I walked along with other students. Some seemed to be to distracted to notice but most of them noticed me walking beside them. They stared and then would whisper to their friends next to them. I could hear some of them. _"That must be Chief Swan's Daughter."_ They said. It didn't surprise me, I was prepared to be known as that. I tried not to pay attention to them though. It just made my heart skip to another speed. Instead I payed attention to it. The thump, thump, thump.

I finally made it to building three. The classroom was small just like the office. Everybody was starting to get settled in there seat, while the teacher was finishing notes for the day on the chalk board. I walked up to the teacher and waited for him to finish. I was hoping he didn't introduce me to the class. After looking at his finished notes and wiping the dust off his hands, he turned to face the class and noticed me.

_"I am new."_ Was all I managed to say.

_"Yes..I was expecting you. My name is Mr. Cottrell_" He said as he started to go through paper work on his desk. He handed me a couple worksheets and a text book and tried to catch me up on what they were working on. He then turned to the class and cleared his throat. I could feel my cheeks take on heat and probably a crimson red. After being humiliated, I sat in my seat in the back row that he assigned me to. I tried to relax in my seat as I noticed kids taking glances back at me. I ingnored them though as I sat back and thought of Jacob.

When the bell rang, I slowly got up from my seat and put my book and worksheets in my bag, while grabbing my schedule and notes. I was studying the map, looking for my next class, when a boy with glasses and spiky blonde hair approached me.

_"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"_ he asked.

I reluctantly looked up at him, while I noticed others eavesdropping. Probably wanting to know the same thing, but didn't have the guts to walk up to me and ask themselves.

_"Bella"_ I corrected.

_"What class do you have next?"_ He asked.

_"uhh... Calculus."_ I said, as I looked back down at my map.

_"Well that's near mine. I could show you the way."_

_"I'm Alex."_ He added

I hesitantly smiled . _"Thanks."_

I knew that avoiding people wasn't going to be easy. I couldn't blame them for being excited to see a new face. After seeing the same old people all the time and knowing everything about them, would get boring. So I am not going to be able to hide from the stares and the brave kids that decided to try and get the scoop from me. I might as well get used to it. So I reluctantly walked to class with him.

_"So how do you like Forks, so far?"_ He asked.

_"Its different than Phoenix, but its okay. I guess."_ I said as I looked down at my feet.

_"I have never been to Phoenix. What's it like there?"_ He asked.

_"Sunny."_ I told him.

_"Well then yea it is a lot different than Forks."_ he laughed as we came to a stop in front of Mrs. Cherico's Calculis class.

_"Thanks."_ I told him as I reached for the handle.

_"No problem. It was nice to meet you Bella. Maybe we will have more classes together."_ He said as he turned around and headed down the hall. He seemed to be a nice boy. I thought as I entered the classroom.

The morning seemed to pass in the same demeanor. Although only one other teacher introduced me to the class. I was recognizing several of the faces in each class, as well. Alex was also in my third period class too. Which seemed to make him happy. There was a few like him that would be braver than the others and introduce themselves and ask how I was liking Forks. I would tell them the same story each time. I thought it was ironic though that they were mostly boys that did so. I couldn't tell Jacob that he was right again about something. He would enjoy that to much.

I walked by myself towards the lunch room. I was happy that I only had one class after lunch and then I could escape to La Push. I didn't mind that my lunch period was so late. It just seemed to make the day go faster if you asked me. I walked into the lunch room and noticed how small it was. Back in Phoenix our lunch room seemed to be as big as our gym..maybe even bigger. I was happy to find an empty lunch table though and quickly got a Mt. Dew out of the pop machine and claimed it. I wasn't hungry because of my nerves. I figured something to drink would do the trick. I hope no one seemed to feel bad for me and want to sit next to me. That thought was short lived when a black haired boy with a sprinkle of freckles on his cheeks approached me.

_"Can I sit with you?"_ He asked.

_"Sure sure."_ I hesitantly said. I couldn't say no. I wanted to blend in, not be the school bitch.

_"Your Isabella Swan aren't you? Chief Swan's daughter?"_ He asked.

_"Bella"_ I corrected for what it felt like the millionth time today.

_"My name is Noah. We had creative writing together in fourth period."_

_"Yea we did...Mrs. Jones seems nice."_ I said while not knowing what to say and not recognizing him.

_"Yea she is. She cuts us a break on Fridays and gives us easy assignments."_

_"That's cool."_ I said, now really not knowing what to say, but just then Alex approached with a tray of food and 3 people behind him, two girls and another boy.

_"Can we sit with you guys?"_ He asked.

_"Sure Sure."_ I said. So much for my quickly claimed empty table.

They all got seated and introduced themselves but yet didn't pry into my business, which gave them brownie points in my book. The girls names were Ashley, who is very pretty and has curly brown hair, that hangs past her shoulders and Stacy, who has short, blonde, straight hair. The boy whose name is Donnie, is short and brawny, and is Ashley's boyfriend. They all seem very nice and didn't seem to be all that interested in getting to know everything about me just yet. Which I was thankful for. They would occasionally ask me a question and then go into a conversation with each other.

I just sat back and tried to drown out the commotion with thoughts of Jacob, but my thoughts were interrupted when I noticed a group of kids sitting at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. There was five of them. Three boys. Two girls. The one boy was tall and noticeably muscular, with short black hair. The other one was leaner, not as muscular with honey blonde hair and the last one was lanky, and not as muscular as the other two, with messy bronze-colored hair. As for the girls, one had a beautiful figure and seemed to be very tall. She also had blonde wavy hair that hung to the middle of her back. Unlike the other girl, which was short and had small features, with short black hair that stuck out at the ends in every direction. They were all very pale, with a purple tint shadowing their eyes. Seemed to be do to a lack of sleep, I guessed. All of this wasn't what snatched me away from my thoughts though, it was the unnatural beauty all of them carried. They didn't seem to fit in here. They looked like the faces you would see in a magazine, after it was photo-shopped, not faces that should be sitting here across the cafeteria.

I was pulled away from my trance when the bell rang. I told everyone I would see them tomorrow as I headed towards my last class, American Literature. I couldn't stop thinking about the five eccrentic kids that sat in the far corner at lunch. I walked into the classroom, already used to the routine of introducing myself to the teacher and praying that they didn't introduce me to the rest of the class, when I noticed the short black hair girl was in my class. I walked over to the teacher and glanced over to the girl, she had her nose scrunched up as if she smelt something bad. I sniffed the air but didn't smell anything that disgusted me. The teacher, Mrs. Panson gave me a book and pointed me to a seat right beside the girl. I sat down next to her and got comfortable in my seat. I glanced over to her again and noticed she looked like she was sleeping, while sitting up. She was very still with her head tilted back a little and her eyes shut. I couldn't help but stare at her as the teacher started class. After about ten minutes she opened her eyes. She still had her nose scrunched and would occasionally put her hand over her nose. I really didn't understand what she thought smelt bad. I did this for the rest of the class, periodically glancing over to her. She stayed that way, though. I would also sniff the air occasionally and sniff myself, but still didn't find anything that smelt bad. The teacher ended class 5 minutes early. I sat there doodling on a piece of paper and was startled when I glanced over at her only to find that this time she was looking back at me, with her hand held out.

_"Hello my name is Alice?"_ she said in a smooth beautiful voice, almost musical.

I took her small hand into mine, to find that it was very cold.

_"Bella"_ I said, as I tried to understand the wierd tempteratures of peoples skin, here in Washington.

_"So how are you liking Forks?"_ She asked..

I didn't tell her the same story that I told everyone else, I instead told her the truth and I didn't know why.

_"I haven't got to spend much time here since I have arrived. I have been mostly down La Push."_ I said.

She giggled and said something very low that I could barely hear. It sounded like _'That explains it_.' but I wasn't sure.

_"Whats down La Push?"_ She asked while seeming very curious.

_"Um I have a best friend that lives down there. We've known each other since we were kids."_ I seriously didn't know why I was telling her all of this.

_"Ohh who? I might know them?"_ She asked as her curiosity seemed to grow.

_"Jacob Black"_ I said very proudly.

_"Yes I have seen him before."_ She said. While also scrunching up her nose again.

_"Whats wrong?"_ I asked, it was bothering me that she kept doing that.

_"Oh nothing. I just keep smelling a dog."_ She said with a chuckle.

_"Huh?"_ Well that didn't help. I had no idea what she was talking about.

_"Nevermind. Anyways it was nice to meet you Bella."_ She said and just then the bell rang and she was already out of her seat and on her way out the door.

Very strange! I thought as I walked towards my truck. I noticed though, that Alice and the group of kids were standing next to a shiny silver Volvo and I noticed them all glance at me. Yes!! They were defiantly strange. I wonder if Jacob knows them. I will have to ask him about them I thought and then it hit me. Since lunch I had totally forgotten my plans with Jacob. I walked faster to my truck forgetting about the bizarre people that were now behind me, getting into their car. I couldn't wait to see what Jacob had planned.

I scooted my truck along the highway, trying to get it to go faster, but failing to do so. I finally reached La Push and a felt a smile grow on my face. It grew even wider when I seen Jacob waiting for me on his porch. He was smiling to and began to walk towards the driveway to meet me.

_"How was your.."_ He began to ask but as I got out of the truck, instead of taking a step forward he took a step back and scrunched his nose. Smile totally gone off of his face and a mixture of what looked like fear and anger replaced it as he asked me a different question.

_"Who did you all meet today?"_

**~*~ Please review. I need to know what you guys think. I appreciate the 3-5 reviews I get for each chapter, but I think I should get more, from all the story alerts I am recieving. If you dont review than it makes me think you didn't like it and than that makes me think that I shouldn't even keep my story going. So if you really like my story and want to know what I have planned for it, then PLEASE review.~*~**


	9. Chapter 9 Blank Vision

**Chapter 9 " Blank Vision"**

**I do not own Twilight, I just like play with its characters that I love so much..lol.**

**~*~ This chapter is short and from Alice's P.O.V, but it is needed information. I hope you guys enjoy and Thank You so much for your reviews. They made my Easter even better. Hope all of yours went well.~*~**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I got to my eleventh period faster than anyone else, like usual. I try my hardest to be slow and casual, but i always seem to beat them. I seen that today I will have this period with the new girl. Someone new to look into. I usually try not to pry into people's future, which is something that I acquired while becoming a vampire, but sometimes I get so bored sitting here trying to be human. It gives me something to do. I especially try not to do it so often, after I got yelled at by the teacher for sleeping in class. Although I think its funny that a human yells at me, not knowing that my small self could jump up faster than a blink of an eye and drain there blood before they even noticed my move, but I would never do that. My family doesn't drink human blood, only animals. We all don't like how our cards have been dealt and so we play them with our own rules. I usual live in the future and not the present, to get by.

I was taken from my thoughts when I smelt it. The smell of those dogs, burned my nose, but they don't go here. I turned my head to see the new girl walking in and glancing at me. It wasn't surprising that she would be looking at me, everyone that sees us for the first time are always gawking and whispering to each other, as if we couldn't hear them. We slowly lose their interest when we show them that we have no interest in them. We don't usually talk to anyone, not trying to bring anymore attention to us than we have to. The teacher decided to have her sit near me. Great now my nose will burn for the next hour.

I sat back and closed my eyes and tried to look into her future. I was brought up short when all i seen was her walking to her truck. I tried again....and again....and again....NOTHING!!.

Oh my..The only time this has happened to me was twice and both times they ended up dieing shortly after. Even though I thirsted human blood, I wasn't a complete monster. This upset me. How could she die? A car accident maybe? Then it clicked. The smell of dog and no future.

I then turned to her, knowing she would be looking at me within a second. I held out my hand when she did and introduced myself.

_"Hello my name is Alice." _She seemed to be a little shocked, by my voice, or my sudden introduction, I didn't know.

_"Bella"_She finally said after grabbing my hand and gasping a little to herself, probably from the cold temperature that I also acquired.

_"So how are you liking Forks?"_I asked. I didn't know what to say or why I was talking to her, but I knew her prey instincts would answer me truthfully.

_"I haven't got to spend much time here since I have arrived. I have been mostly down La Push."_

I laughed. 'I was right'._ "Well that explains it." _I said to low that she probably didn't here.

_"Whats down La Push?" I asked. I wanted to know which dog would be doing it._

_"Um I have a best friend that lives down there. We've known each other since we were kids."_ She said. 'Well that could be anyone.'

_"Oh who? I might know them?" _I asked, while trying to get more information_._

_"Jacob Black" _She said with a smile. 'She must like him'.

_"Yes I have seen him before." _I have seen him before, one night last year, he phased as soon as he seen me, he was a new werewolf and his instinct to attack almost broke our treaty. He was calmed by a black wolf, who got him to follow him the other way. When we met for our next meeting discussing the treaty, for them to let us stay there as long as we didn't bite or kill a human, his alpha apologized for his actions. Explaining to us that I came across him shortly after he turned into one. I scrunched up my nose at the remembrance of how bad my nose burned that night. She noticed.

_"Whats wrong?" _She asked. I answered her honestly to see if she knew what he was and I already could see that she didn't as it replayed into my head of what would happen after I answered.

_"Oh nothing. I just keep smelling a dog."_ I answered while chuckling to myself as I thought about my inside joke.

_"Huh?" _She said while seeming to be confused.

I could see the bell ringing and it was perfect timing. I needed to talk to my family.

_"Never mind. Anyways it was nice to meet you Bella."_and with that I was gone, while the bell buzzed and a confused Bella sat in her seat. I whizzed down the hall meeting Edward who so conveniently could read my mind and know what I was thinking.

_"Alice. What would be able to do?"_ He asked so fast and quiet that no human ears could hear. I responded the same way.

_"We have to do something. If they have a treaty against us and watching our every move, what makes them think they can hurt someone?"_

I got him there, and so we met the rest of our family at his car. My family consisted of me and Jasper, which is my husband, but my adopted brother, like the rest of my family was to me to the human eye, then there is Rosalie and Jasper's twin to the human eye, but is Emmett's wife. Then there is Edward, who is alone for the moment. I see someone in the near future for him and he is already notified by his nosy ability that raids my head all the time. He always throws at me though. 'You raid my future!' in his defense. Which is true. There is also Carlisle and Esme, to the human eye they are our adopted parents. They are like parents to us though. Carlisle is the one that took us all in, as long as we followed his ways, but that wasn't a hard bargain, for we all thought this way.

Everyone made it to the car fast as usual, but not noticeably and I told them all what I thought. Bella started towards her truck, the last vision I saw and we all looked at her.

"_That's interesting_" Edward said. I already knew what he was going to say.

_"You can't read her mind?"_ I asked while being shocked, although I couldn't read someones future because of death, Edward has never not been able to hear someone, dieing or not.

_"No"_ was all he said, he seemed to be concentrating real hard on her.

_"Well that might change things, but I think we should keep to Alice's idea_." My Jasper finally spoke, probably getting tired of the sudden flood of confusion, He is the the only other one of us that has a special gift, by being able to interpret and modify emotions in people. I smiled up at him, with sympathy of the flood of emotions.

_"Well lets follow her!"_ Emmett suggested, probably ready for a fight like always.

_"We can't go past enemy lines!"_ Edward clarified.

_"We could follow her to see if that is indeed where she is headed."_ Rosalie suggested.

So we did. While giving the innocent girl another glance as she hurried to her truck with new speed, we climbed in the car and followed her. Edward was quite annoyed on how slow her truck went as we inched down the highway, but the impatience was quickly disappeared as she crossed enemy lines.

If she only knew exactly what kind of world she lived in...........


	10. Chapter 10 Dirty Thoughts

**Chapter 10 "Dirty Thoughts"**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I could hear Bella's truck pulling in and the impetuous smile formed onto my face. She flew into my drive way, well tried to and was smiling when she noticed me. I got up and met her in the drive way as she started to get out.

"How was your.." I started to say but that's when I smelt it. I stepped back from her. The intoxicated perfume she wore, felt like it was cauterizing my nose, but the anger that came from inhaling it exasperated through me, for that scent haunted me. That scent I will never let leave my memory, it was the reason I was who I was. Vampire!!...and it was on _my Bella_. I asked her the only question I could, for I couldn't ask why a vampire was that close to her. I couldn't tell her I could smell it on her. I could only hope that she tells me the truth.

_"Who did you all meet today?" _

_"What's wrong?"_ She asked while seeming to notice my abrupt change of mood.

_"Oh...Nothing I just.. all of a sudden got a bad headache."_ I lied as we walked to my porch, to sit.

_"Oh...well are you okay?"_ She asked. She seemed to believe me.

_"Sure..Sure I will be ok..I just must of got up to fast."_ I lied again while trying to put on a fake smile. I hated lying to her.

_"So how was your first day? Did you meet anyone?"_ I asked while trying to change the subject and find out while my Bella's mouth watering scent, that I waited all day for was tainted with vampire.

_"Yea it went ok. Better than I thought, although I tried to avoid everyone, they still seemed to talk to me. There is only a few though that I think I can manage to talk to. They seem to be nice."_ She said.

_"Who?"_ I was getting impatient.

_"Hmmm..... there is Alex, Noah, Stacy, Ashley and Donnie. They all sat with me at lunch. I was irritated that they came over to my empty table that I found but they all seem nice. They didn't bug me with a bunch of questions or make me talk to them."_ She said while seeming happy that she made new friends, but Alex, Noah, Stacy, Ashley and Donnie weren't vampires.

_"Well thats good. I told you it wouldn't be that bad."_ I said while being frustrated that I just couldn't blurt my question out to her. I then looked up at her and through my frustration and fury I noticed her better. Her hair was straight and a little longer than it usually is. She had make up on, which she didn't need, because she was beautiful without it. The make up only intensified her beauty. She looked stunning, and that, kind of, through jealousy into my already building emotions, knowing that those boys were around her longer than me today.

_"You look beautiful."_ I said as I gazed at her, although not forgetting the abominable smell that came from her.

"_Well thank you."_ She said while blushing a tad.

_"Seriously your hair looks nice like that, although your curls are beautiful too, its still a nice change."_ I said.

_"Yea I think I might do it more often."_ She said while stroking a long piece of her hair. I could stare at her all day but for now I needed answers.

_"So did you meet anyone else?"_ I asked again while trying to stay focused as she kept playing with her new hair.

_"Uh no not really."_ She said as she thought about it. This upset me. I knew she did.

_"Oh wait yea I did. How could I forget about this?"_ She said and this made me smile a victorious smile. I will be getting my answers, but just then I heard a familiar howl. Shit. What now? What could he possibly need right now and what reason am I going to tell Bella of why I had to go in the woods by myself.

_"There was this girl in my eleventh period. Very strange girl I would have to say. Do you know her? Her names Alice?"_ she asked me.

_Alice Cullen._ I knew it. I have to know why she would be talking to my Bella. They usually don't talk to people.

_"Yes I do know her. Alice Cullen"_ I clarified.

_"but can you hold on a sec. I have to go do something. I forgot about something and its part of our surprise. Can you stay here?"_ I asked her as I got up. _"Billy is inside. If you want to talk to him. I will be only a second."_ She looked a little confused and a little hurt that I cut her short but she listened and got up and walked into the house. I felt bad and quickly ran for the woods and took my clothes off and phased as fast as I could with the thought repeating in my head.

_'What is it?....'What is it?'......__'What's is it?'_

_'Jake..we have a problem.'_ Sam answered

_'What?' _I asked as I was flooded by the packs answers. The Cullen's thought I was going to kill Bella and came to Sam about it, because of their phsychic bloodsucker. Anger raged through me even worst than before. How could they think I would kill _my Bella_?

_'They don't know she is your imprint?' 'but Jake she said she couldn't see Bella's future.' _Sam thought. This made me even more furious.

_'So you think that I am going to KILL her?'_ I spat.

_' No Jake.'_ Everyone said in unison.

_'Well then what?'_ I asked as my anger blazed still.

_'We don't know. They just said that Alice was in school and Bella walked in and smelt like you, so she looked into her future and it went blank after she got into her truck and began to leave school._' Sam answered

_' Well she had a future after that. We just had a conversation about her first day at school.' _I confirmed as everyone had different suggestions run through there head, but only one thought came to mine.

_'and when do we start listening to leeches?' _I asked.

_'Jake it had to do with Bella.'_Quil defended.

_'What would you have done?' _Sam asked and he had me there I would have wanted to know.

_'Exactly'_ Jared thought.

_'Maybe she can't see her future when she is with us. Maybe its a thing that gives us leverage." _Leah finally thought and it made sense, since she couldn't see it after she left the school and came here.

_'That just might be it.' _Sam said as worry dispersed his mind.

_'We will have a meeting again tonight to test it. They were going to try and turn the treaty back on us for hurting someone.' _Sam thought with humor of it and so did I.

_'Stupid Leeches'_ Paul spat.

_'Well I am going to get back to Bella. We have plans tonight, so I won't be there.' _I thought.

_'Yea Jake, you should stay with her.'_ Sam said.

_'We will figure it out. It has to be us that she didn't see her future after she reached La Push because Bella evidently had a future after she got here.' _Embry thought.

_'Thanks guys and let me know when you guys are done so I can phase and hear what happened.'_I thought and then with that I phased back. I put my clothes on and ran back towards the house. I grabbed the cooler from the shed, that I filled with stuff for tonight and put it in her truck for an Allaby and walked into the house.

I could hear Bella and my dad laughing, from the kitchen. Her laugh was beautiful. I was happy to get my answers, and a little mystified that I had _bloodsuckers_ looking out for my Bella, my imprint, I don't need them. I can protect her myself. I walked into the kitchen trying to wash everything that happened in the last 10 minutes away. Bella was sitting at the table, with her back turned towards me, I could smell that the scent was gone, which probably meant it was on her hand and she washed it. That's my woman, washing the stingy scent without even smelling it. I laughed at this and got there attention as they turned to look at me.

"_That wasn't long."_ Bella said while getting up and walking towards me.

_"No just forgot to do something before you got here._' I lied again while promising myself to not lie to her again.

_"oooh so what are we going to do tonight?_' She asked with a big beautiful smile on her face.

_"You will see when we get there_." I said.

_"I hate surprises."_ She pouted with her lip sticking out.

_"That face isn't going to make me tell you and you will love this one."_

_"When we going?"_ She asked.

_"Later tonight. I already clarified it with Charlie and told him we would make him dinner before hand._" I said

_"hmm."_ Was all she said as she probably wondered even more about what we were doing.

_"At night?"_ She finally asked.

_"Yes"_ I answered.

_"Bella just let him surprise you. You will love it. Jacob's mom loved it."_ My dad finally spoke as he watched us in silence the whole time.

_"Fine" _Bella said as she stuck her bottom lip out again. It was bothering me with her doing that. I kept stopping myself from leaning down and kissing them.

_"Well lets go to your house and start dinner for Charlie."_ I said and so we said our goodbyes to my dad and walked out to her truck.

_"Cooler?"_ She asked as she pointed to it.

_"I am not giving you any clues."_ I said

_"Fine"_ she said again as we both climbed into her truck. We headed towards Forks in silence.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V **

Jacob and I were just about finished with dinner and I remembered to make more than usual, to feed Jake. We giggled and teased each other, as we moved around the kitchen, making Spaghetti and Meatballs. I loved being with him. He makes me forget everything and just enjoy life, when I am with him. Although I was anxious to know what he had planned, I didn't think about it. I only thought about him and the view of his backside as he diced up tomatoes for the salad. He looked so delicious. I never sat back and admired someone like him, or daydreamed about not so nice things that I could do to him. I was a virgin and never really came up with anything dirty in my head when I looked at someone that was attractive, but when I looked at Jake, they filled my head. Day by day with him made my thoughts bolder. I thought it was wrong when I thought, thoughts here and there this weekend but they were innocent and scattered throughout the day, but today all that I could think about was the taste of his lips and the feel of his hands gripping my thighs again. I shook the dirty images from my head and blushed as I tried to get back to my garlic bread that i was sticking into the oven. Just then I heard my Dad's cruiser pulling up. I hurried and set the table before he made it to the door as Jake put the salad and the rest of the food in the middle. We kind of out did ourselves, but were having to much fun to care.

_"Well something smells good."_ Dad yelled from the hallway while hanging up his gear.

_"Spaghetti and Meatballs."_ I said back as I got the garlic bread out of the oven.

"and salad and garlic bread." Jake finished

_"Well I am starving. Is it done?"_ Dad asked while walking into the kitchen.

_"Yes."_ I answered and we all sat down, with our growling stomachs. We ate in somewhat silence, while we ate, every now and again dad would talk to me about my first day, but other than that, all you heard was the scratching of our forks.

_"Thanks guys. That was delicious."_ My dad said as he rubbed his stomach and sat back.

_"It was mostly Bella. I mostly just did the salad."_ Jake admitted.

_"Well the salad was good too."_ My dad said, which made me giggle.

_"Thanks"_ Jake said while looking at the salad seeming to be proud of his work as I remembered the view of him standing there dicing up the tomatoes.

_"So your taking her..."_ Dad began to say before Jake rudely interrupted.

"_NO..its a surprise!!"_ Jake quickly said. That brought me from my thoughts...Damn it..I thought dad was going to spill it.

_"Oh sorry. I forgot, man I almost ruined it."_ Dad laughed.

_"That's ok but yea I am taking her there. Where my dad took my mom before."_ Jake said

"_Well you guys better get moving before it gets to late. You two have school tomorrow."_ He said while pointing at us like little kids.

_"Yea we better go."_ Jake said while looking up at the clock, that read 5 o clock.

_"How about I clean up since you two made this delicious dinner and I am not going to give you a curfew since you are technically an adult but don't take advantage of that Bells. Remember that you have to get up at 6. Okay?_" Dad said

"_Thanks dad and I won't."_ I said. I was so happy I got to leave sooner and didn't have a curfew. Jake and I got up and put our plates in the sink. I then turned to dad and hugged him an unexpected hug, and said my goodbyes as I hurried to my truck. Jake was laughing at me as he followed. I didn't care I was in a hurry.

_"In a hurry aren't we?"_ He asked with his one eyebrow raised and smiling as he opened up my door on the drivers side and peered in on me.

_"Yes"_ I said.

_"Well I should drive since you don't know where your going."_ He said and so I scooted over into the passenger side while he climbed in.

We drove in silence for the hour drive to my surprise place but I still had no idea where we were going. I didn't ask though as I sat back and looked out the window and thought about my private dirty thoughts of Jacob. I couldn't stop, but gave up on trying when I decided that it was normal for a teenager to have those thoughts, just was new for me. All of this was new for me and I was confused about most of it except one thing and that is that....

_**I am totally falling in love with Jacob Black and there is nothing I can do about it.**_

* * *

**~*~ Sorry to finish it like that, but I think the surprise deserves a whole different chapter to itself. ;) If you know what I mean..but wait you guys don't..lol..sorry anyways I hope you guys like this and hope your excited to see what happens next. I would give you guys some hints but that isn't fun. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow night real late (which is my best time to write with my son sleeping) around the early morning. (in eastern U.S. time.)~*~ **


	11. Chapter 11 Giving into Temptation

**Chapter 11 "Giving into Temptation"**

**I do not own Twilight!!!**

**~*~ Thank you for your reviews....Please review this chapter for me as well..I really need your feedback on this one!!!~*~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

After the hour drive to which seemed to be nowhere, Jake pulled the truck over on the side of the dirt road, that we had been traveling down. I looked around and all I could see was trees. It kind of creeped me out. Jake seemed to notice and started to laugh.

_"I didn't bring you back here to murder you."_ He teased.

_"I wasn't thinking you would be doing the murdering, maybe the crazy guy hiding in the woods would."_ I said while being 100% serious and looking around again for my imaginary serial killer.

When I looked back towards Jacob, he was smiling at me. He then reached up with the back of his hand and glided it across my cheek, which sent, what felt like electric jolts down my spine. The serial killer was forgotten as I took in his smoldering chestnut colored eyes.

_"Bells..I won't ever let anything happen to you."_

I couldn't move my lips to speak so I pulled them into a smile, my eyes were still fixated on his, as he dropped his hand. The lost of his touch pulled me back to reality.

_"So where are we?"_ I asked as I broke away from our gaze.

_"Kalaloch Beach...my dad used to bring my mother here all the time. It was her favorite place to escape to. I figured you could use an escape._" He answered and smiled at me as he stepped out of the truck and headed to the bed to grab some stuff that he brought with us. I started to get out when he came towards the passenger side.

_"Come on lets go before we miss it."_ He said while I followed him in his direction, that lead into the woods. We walked for ten minutes as I tripped and fell into his back a few times, but when we made it to where he was leading me, it wasn't the fallen branches that almost made me lose my balance again, it was the magnificent view that was displayed before me.

_"So do you like it?"_ Jacob asked while placing a blanket on the ground. I didn't answer him as I took in the display. We stood on a cliff that had a little clearing, and overlooked the ocean and the sunset. The sky had shades of purple, pink, orange, and yellow, with a thin layer of fog hovering the ocean. The sun was burning the last bit of light that danced across the waves and disappeared into the sand below us.

_"Jake it's...it's..beautiful."_ I managed to get out. He was staring at me though and not the view behind him.

_"Not as beautiful as you, though."_ He said as he walked over to where I stood and blocking my view as he stood in front of me. I looked up at him. Although the view behind him was mesmerizing it didn't compare to him.

_"Yea right."_ I said as I realized what he said to me. I looked down at my feet and then back up at him who was staring at me, with what seemed to be lust in his eyes.

_"You have no idea how beautiful you are. Do you?"_ He asked while keeping his eyes locked on me.

_"No I don't think I am at all, I am just plain. Nothing special about me."_ I answered honestly and this seemed to make him mad.

_"You are special in so many ways Bells, there is nothing plain about you."_ He said as he scanned my body, this made me blush.

_"Whatever you say."_ I said while trying not to argue the fact, I sensed he wasn't going to let me win.

"_That is what I say, and I am going to remind you everyday."_ He said as he lifted my chin to look back at him.

_"Because its the truth"_ he added.

I just stared back at him, while probably blushing a new kind of red, but I didn't care. Jacob Black thought that there wasn't anything plain about me.

_"Well lets lay down and take in the view."_ He suggested and I followed. Jacob had a blanket laid out for us and one to cover up with. He also had pillows and a lantern that sat on top of the cooler next to the homemade bed. I sat down and took my shoes off like Jake was doing and then laid down on the blankets.

_"Are you planning on seducing me Jacob Black?"_ I asked as I stared down the romantic set up.

_"That's not my intentions."_ He said while laying down beside me and placing one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach. He looked so good laying there and as I looked him over, dirty thoughts began to run through my head again. I wasn't worried that he would try something with me, but more on the lines that I would try something with him and look like a fool doing it. Its not that I don't know the basics of sex, because I do. Its the feelings that I have for him that I don't understand. The true comfortableness that I have with him, as if we have been together all our lives, and the attraction I have for him, combined is what scares me, because it makes me fearless. Which is something that a normal virgin would not be. Its also not that I am horny, so to speak, it is that I want to feel him all over and be that close to him. To be wrapped in his arms and connected, making us one. All of these feelings swirling through my head for the boy that laid next to me, that I barely knew three days ago, but I didn't care about timing. I only cared that what I felt, felt right and that was to be with Jake, physically and emotionally.

I turned to my side while bending my arm and placing it under my head to face Jake better.

_"Jake?"_ I said while blushing, because of what I was going to say next.

_"Yea.."_ He said while look over towards me.

_"Would you wanna be with me?.... I mean..do you really like me, like you said?"_ I could feel my heart beat, beating with new speed, as I awaited his answer. He seemed shocked by my question.

_"Yes I wanna be with you and I do like you alot. Hell more than alot. You have no idea."_

_"What brought that on?"_ He asked while smiling.

_"I was just curious."_ I answered as I looked down at the blankets and shivered a little from the breeze that swept through. He noticed and turned towards me and wrapped his arms around me while I nuzzled my head into his chest, as warmth invaded me.

_"Do you like me?" _He asked while playing with a piece of my hair that was layed out behind me.

"_I don't know if you would use the word 'like' for what I am starting to feel for you."_ I admitted, but I didn't care. I want him and I want him to know. He chuckled.

_"Well then Bella, would you be my girlfriend?"_ He asked while laughing at how the question sounded so childish.

_"I would but would you wanna be my boyfriend?"_ I asked while chuckling back at the sound of it, too.

He didn't answer though, instead he pulled away from me and pulled my chin up and pressed his warm lips onto mine pecking at them slowly and tenderly, then grazing them ever so lightly, back and forth, sending waves of bliss through me. His smoldering lips teased mine until i let out a moan and then they fiercely attacked mine. All teasing forgotten, when it was replaced with passion. Not only were our lips moving in rhythmic motions, our bodies were as well. My hands were lost in his hair, as his grabbed at my sides and then running them along my back. I let my tongue escape my mouth to explore the taste of him again. Brushing the tip of it across the opening of his mouth. His lips separated and let me in. He gently sucked on it as I glided it against his. His hands began to glide down the side of my body and stopping at my hips. His finger tips met bare skin and traced imaginary lines against it. His touch was electrifying, sending jolts throughout my body. I pressed myself closer to him as his fingertips quit tracing and glided up my shirt. His hand stopped as it held the side of my ribcage. I could feel the space between his fingertips and my breast. It was like the pull between a magnet and metal. I wanted the space to be filled by his touch, but instead he stopped kissing me. We were both gasping for air and our heart beats were pounding against each others chest.

"_We better stop....or I won't be able to quit."_ He said while still trying to calm his breathing. I wasn't having that though. I lifted myself up and my lips stole his back. He didn't stop me. Instead he pulled me the rest of the way on top of him. I straddled his hips as I felt his erection pressing against me. This sent a whole new source of pleasure through my body. Our lips were still battling against each other as both of his hands slid under my shirt and up my sides, sending heat all the way down to my core, but they stopped as his thumbs were cupping the bottom of my breast. Just then Jake grabbed me and turned me onto my back, as he got on top of me, our kiss never broken, until he spoke again.

_"Bella I am serious..I won't be able to stop. Are you sure you want me to keep going?"_ He asked while looking down at me. His eyes were glazed over with lust and desire.

_"Yes Jake...but.."_ I began, but was to embarrassed to finish.

_"But what Bells?"_ He asked while sweeping away a piece of my hair from my eyes.

_"I have never done this before."_ I finally said as I blushed and tried to hide my face, but Jake wasn't going to have that.

_"That's nothing to be embarrassed about."_ He said as he pulled my chin up to look at him again.

_"I have never done this before either."_ he admitted as he smiled down and then leaned in to kiss my forehead.

_"We don't have to do anything tonight. We can wait till your ready."_ He added then kissed me one more time on my forehead.

_"I am ready. I am just scared I will be bad at it."_ I admitted, while I looked away from him, only to be pulled back to face his hungry eyes.

_"That's impossible."_ He said and then took my mouth into his, before I could say a word. Our tongues fought with each other as our hands ran all over each others body. I broke our embrace and grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up, as he sat up and took over. I looked up and down at his body that was so captivating. He had finely chiseled muscles running down his body and disappearing into the elastic band to his shorts, which made me want to rip them off to follow them. His russet color skin was beautiful. As it shimmered from the last bit of sun shining through the clouds. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see more and I raised my hands to his shorts but he grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms above my head and placed them there as he went for the bottom of my shirt. This is what I was dreading. I didn't want him to see my body. Mine was even plainer than before next to his alluring one. He slowly pushed my shirt up while revealing my pale stomach. He leaned down and kissed it. He placed more butterfly kisses up my stomach, while inching my shirt up even more until it reached my revealing white bra. He pulled it the rest of the way off and sat up and looked down at my body. I instinctively covered myself up as much as I could with my hands. He shook his head at me and grabbed my hands and laid them to my sides.

_"Your beautiful."_ He reminded me as he lifted me up and reached for my bra strap. He had some problems getting it and so I unsnapped it for him. He slowly glided the straps off my shoulders, as if taking in every inch of my body, that was being revealed to him and then with one swift movement I was exposed, but before I could feel the embarrassment, he took one of my breast in his hands massaging it gently. The heat from his body just intensified the pleasure to his touch. I wasn't even the slightest bit cold and I didn't know if it was because of him or the heat my own body was brewing. He then leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth, while kneading the other one. He sucked it gently and drew circles around it with his tongue. This scent me over the roof. I arched my back up in the air pressing myself into his touch further. Wanting more....Needing more...His tongue flicked at my taut nipple one last time and then switched and took the other into his mouth. He repeated this until I pulled his head up towards me and engulfed him. His lips were wet and his taste was getting the better of me. While kissing him I pulled at his shorts and he finally followed by taking them off for me, while still kissing me. He then went for my pants and unbuttoned them, when I seen it. I have seen pictures of penis's before, but having one look you down and knowing it will be inside you shortly, struck fear into me. To make it worst Jake's didn't look like any penis that I have seen before. His was _huge_. I sat up and stopped him and he looked up at me and noticed my expression.

_"What's wrong?"_ He asked while now cupping my face and forgetting my pants.

"_That's not going to fit."_ I said while staring at his _very_ erect penis. He chuckled.

_"It will."_ He said, while now running his hands down through my hair.

"_It will hurt."_ I said. He then pulled me into his chest.

_"Okay..we don't have to do it."_ He said.

"_But I want to..."_ I said

_" Shit...I don't have a condemn!"_ He said as realization and disappointment filled his face.

_"I am on the pill because my mother made me go on it. So we are protected." _I told him

_"Are you sure you even want to do this?"_ He asked while pulling me away and looking me deep in the eyes.

_"Yes"_ I then leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands glided down my bare back as he laid me back down, while still kissing me. Fear leaving me as I gave into temptation. He moved his hands down my sides and towards my stomach sending shivers of pleasure all over me again. He pulled on my already unbuttoned pants, breaking our kiss and pulling them down and off of me. I was left in my powdered blue cotton panties. He met me again with another kiss that traveled down to my chin and running onto my neck. He sucked at my neck and then sent more butterfly kisses down my collarbone and into the depth between my breast, while gliding his fingertips over my nipples. My body arched back again as he traveled down towards my stomach. My body trembled and I could feel my panties getting wet. Jake let out what sounded like a growl as he traced his tongue at the lining of my underwear. This defiantly made my panties soaked and with that he pulled them off. He scanned my naked trembling body as his eyes glazed back over with desire. He spread my legs and leaned down and kissed my inner thigh sending my body up in the air again. I let out a soft moan as he teased me with kisses down my inner thighs.

"Jake" I whispered and with that his tongue glided across my wet folds. I grabbed a hold of his hair as he moaned against my lips. My legs began to shake as pleasure shot through my body fiercer than before. He then began to suck on my nub. I released my grip on his hair and threw my hands back against the pillows and gave myself up to him. _"You taste so good."_ he moaned as he pressed his tongue against my opening, slowly gliding it back up towards my now throbbing nub. I could feel the heat building down through my body. He then lifted his head and glided his hands up my body. I was on the verge of exploding as he cupped my breast with one hand and held his erection to my opening with his other.

_"Please let me know if it hurts."_ He said as he pressed the tip of his penis inside of me. His hand that was occupying my breast was now massaging my clitoris as he thrusted further into me. I let out a gasp, making him stop in his tracks and look up at me. _"I am fine. Don't stop!!"_ I said as I bit my lip and awaited more of him to fill me. I wasn't lying. I was fine, although it did hurt a little, the pleasure overrode it. He slowly advanced further into me, filling me entirely. I let out a moan at the feeling of my core being filled by him. He moaned in return as he extracted his penis and then thrusted it into me again. He then leaned down kissing me on my neck and whispered in my ear. _"I love you Bella"_ I was taken back from it. I wasn't expecting him to tell me this. A smile spread across my face, and he then plunged into me again. I turned my head into the crook of his neck and kissed his neck while dragging my tongue up to his ear_."I love you too."_ I whisper back and with that brought a whole new speed in Jake. He made tender love to me as I reached ecstasy, and shortly after so did he.

He turned us so I would lay across him, while still being joined together, as we tried to catch our breath and slow our pounding heart beats. I layed my ear against his chest so I could listen to his. We layed there in silence for awhile as I replayed everything in my head, trying to keep every moment stored in my memory. Jacob covered us up with a blanket to keep me warm.

_"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"_ Jacob asked while breaking the silence as he glided his hands down my still naked body. I looked up at him.

_"I am better than okay and no..just a little sore, but thats to be expected."_ I told him

_"So you enjoyed it?"_ Jacob asked, seeming unsure of himself.

_"It was amazing."_ I said as I laid my head back down on his chest to hear his calming heart beat.

_"It was more than amazing!"_ Jacob added. _"But I swear I had no intentions on this happening."_ He said. I laughed.

_"I believe you."_

I could feel him starting to go limp inside me, and this made me kind of sad. Jake felt it to and seperated us. I laid next to him curling to his warmth and missing the feel of him inside me. We stared out at the view that was quickly forgotten tonight. I couldn't help but go over the past week in my mind. A week ago I was helping my mom pack, content with not having a boyfriend, not content on moving here, but now a week later I don't think I can live without Jake and I loved it here. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Jacob pressed his lips on the top of my head.

_"Bella?"_ He said.

"_Yea."_

_"My family is going to have a bonfire this friday and tell our tribes legends...I would like for you to hear them. Would you go with me?"_ He asked.

_"Yea Jake..I will go with you. What kind of legends do you have?"_ I asked. I never knew that they had legends before. This interested me.

_"Its a long story. You will hear it Friday."_ He said while seeming a little distracted. I didn't pay no mind to it.

I was on a high, right now......

I guess this is what it feels like to_ fall in love_.......

**~*~ Okay so how did you like the lemon?..I didn't know if I could do it because I have never wrote a lemon..and was a little nervous to post it. So let me know if you liked it. Please..~*~**


	12. Chapter 12 The Sequel

**Chapter 12 " The Sequel "**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**~*~ Thank you so much for your reviews. They make my day, seriously.~*~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

As I drove back to La Push, I kept pinching myself, trying to make sure I was awake. Bella and I just made passionate love. I savored every smell, taste, and image of her body. I pinched myself again as the images began to flicker through my mind, but I was awake and it did happen. I was in shock and exhilarated over our new status, even though I know we are way more than boyfriend/girlfriend, for we are soul-mates, it was a start. I was prepared to wait for her and try to charm her with love letters and romantic dates, but I would have never thought in a million years that tonight would be the night that I made love to her. I kept replaying the night in my head as I drove, while Bella slept on my shoulder. Every moment was amazing. I wasn't nervous, at the least bit, of it being my first time, because my mind didn't have room to think about it. I was so absorbed by her. Her touch. Her taste. Her scent. I could smell her arousal, which made me almost lose it. I didn't want to let myself go, without making sure that was what she indeed wanted. As soon as I got the go ahead, my instincts took over. She filled my every sense, blinding me from our surroundings. I kissed her body all over, tasting every inch. When I went further down her body and her arousal became stronger, I had to fight to not rip her panties off, in that instant. I instead swiftly took them off, and had a full display of her inviting body. Before I entered her, I decided I wanted to taste _every _part of her body. I slid my tongue up her thigh and then across her channel. This caused my already erect penis to throb. I needed to be inside of her. Although I was scared to hurt her, I slowly put the head of my penis into her opening and heard her gasp, it stopped me in my tracks, but she said she was fine and not to stop, so I cautiously entered into her deeper. Being connected to Bella is something that I can't explain. I tried to come up with words, but couldn't find one that could described it. Now the big problem for me is how I was going to get through the night without her touch. I was overindulged tonight and had no idea how to recover from it. My body already started to ache as I drove into my driveway. I didn't want to let her go home. I actually considered kidnapping her, but that thought disappeared as fast as it was thought of. As I parked her truck, I looked down at my sleeping Bella. She looked so peaceful and happy. I didn't want to wake her, but knew I had I shook her gently.

_"Bella." _I shook her again as her eye lids fluttered open.

_"We are here."_ I told her. She got up and looked around.

_"I don't want to leave you."_She said as she curled back up to me while burying her head into my chest. The kidnapping idea started to sound good.

"_I don't want you to leave either Bells, but I don't know what your father would think about you staying with me again." _I told her. She squeezed me tighter.

_"I know..but I am going to miss you so much." _She said. I wish I could tell her that I would be right out her window, but I will have to wait a few more days.

_"and I am going to miss you, but I am not going to be far away. Plus we can do something tomorrow. Maybe just hang out around the house. How does that sound?" _

_"Sounds great but tomorrow seems so far away" _She said while picking her head up off my chest and looking at me.

_"I know, but it will be here faster than we think"_ I tried to soothe her. Just then she reached up and kissed me softly on my lips and then broke away.

_"Thank You Jake. For everything tonight." _She said.

_"No thank you Bells."_ I said while taking the back of my hand and brushing it against her cheek.

_"I love you."_ I added.

_"I love you too."_ She said.

I kissed her one last time as I reluctantly climbed out of her truck. I told her to call me as soon as she got home, so I knew she made it there ok. She drove out of my drive way blowing me a good bye kiss, as I felt the ache in my body worsen. Shortly after her truck disappeared I heard a howl come from in the woods, and remembered the meeting that was to take place. I quickly ran into the woods while undressing and then phased.

_'Jake?' _it was Sam.

_'yea so how did it go?'_ I asked

_'Well we can see how your time went.' _Quil snickered.

I didn't realize I was thinking about it and cursed myself for letting them have a glimpse.

_'Calm down we barely saw anything.' _Embry admitted.

_'Well what happened?' _I asked while having a new hate for the _'hearing pack thoughts'_ ability.

_'She couldn't see ours either. So I was right.' _Leah chimed.

_'Wow..so the psychic bloodsucker is blind when it comes to us.' _I said.

_'Aparrently and since Bella is part of your future, hers is gone too.' _Sam said

Even though I hated the bloodsucker and already knew Bella was apart of my future, this information made me smile. Knowing for a fact that she was in my future made it seem more real.

_' We also explained to them about imprinting and that you would appreciate it if they didn't interact with Bella.'_ Sam said

_'Thanks you guys...oh and I decided when I want to tell her.'_

They all responded at the same time.

_'Finally' _

_'About time man'_

_'Really?'_

_'Are we going to be there?'_

_'That's great.'_

_'When?' _

_'I didn't think you were planning on telling her.'_

_'I thought we could have the bonfire on Friday to tell her.'_ I said after they all finally went quiet.

_'That's great. I will call the Elders tomorrow.' _Sam said.

_'Jake just wait and see how much easier it is when she knows.' _Jared said.

Just then I could hear my phone ringing back at the house.

_'That's Bella. I will catch you guys later.'_ I said as I ran towards the house to hear her sweet voice again.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

After I talked to Jake, I quickly took a shower and climbed into bed. I wanted to fall asleep as fast as I could, so tomorrow would get here faster. As I laid there in bed, waiting for sleep to come to me, all I could do was think about tonight. I couldn't believe that I lost my virginity. I didn't regret it though. It was just alot to take in. I was being hit with alot of new feelings, coming from being that close to Jake. He consumed every ounce of me now. Not in my whole life, have I ever felt this way. "Love is in the air" is an understatement if you ask me, when it comes to this. As my mind was flooded with images of the night, sleep decided to take me.

I awoke with a smile already forming on my face, because I had only nine hours to go to see my Jacob, and only ten minutes to hear his voice. I raced around my room putting on a long sleeve, V neck, red shirt with dark blue jeans. I decided not to straighten my hair and only put on some make up. After I was ready, I ran down the steps to grab a bowl of cereal. My dad was sitting in his usual spot with his coffee, and reading the paper. I sat down in front of him with the cereal that I made. He looked up at me with a knowing smile on his face. The one he had on yesterday while discussing Jake and I.

_"Someone seems to be in a good mood today. Wonder why that is?_" He said.

"_Is it a crime Chief Swan to be in a good mood?"_ I sarcastically asked.

_"No..Just curious on why. I am taking it you and Jake had a good time."_ He asked.

_"Yes we did."_ I answered, while not wanting to talk about it with him.

_"Oh Bells quit being like that. I like Jake and if you guys are together I would be more than happy for you guys. As long as you guys aren't going around having unprotected sex. Then I will have a problem."_ He said while changing his voice at the end into his Chief Swan voice. I almost choked on my cereal.

_"Daaaadd_" I said while feeling embarrassed enough already. _"Lets not talk about sex. I did that with mom 5 years ago._" I added.

_"Oh I am not going to be talking about sex, I just thought since I am taking it that you guys might be dating, that I should remind you." _He clarified while seeming to get a little embarrassed himself that I thought he would have the sex talk.

_"Well we are dating. Okay? and you reminded me. Now can we drop it. Please!"_ I pleaded.

_" Aww...see I knew it. I am so happy its Jake and not some random teenage boy that I would have to try to scare to death."_ He chuckled and went back to reading his paper.

_"Dadd!"_I said again and picked up my now unappetizing bowl of cereal and headed for sink.

_"Oh Bells, I didn't get a chance to tell you. I called Sue yesterday and she said you can start Thursday. That's if you still want the job."_ Dad said while looking back up to me.

I totally forgot about the job, with everything that happened yesterday and was thrilled that I could start so early.

_"That's great dad. Did she say what time to come?"_ I asked while heading for my jacket that was hanging in the hallway.

_"Yea. She said right after school. If you didn't mind."_ He hollered over his shoulder.

_"That will be fine. Can you call her and let her know I will be there."_ I said while walking back into the kitchen and pulling on my jacket.

_"Sure Bells. So are you going to Jake's tonight?"_ he asked.

_"We are planning on hanging out around the house today, but I don't know if that's here or at his."_ I said while grabbing my keys off the table.

_"Well how about you guys go to his house. I was wanting Billy to go fishing with me today and if you guys are there maybe you guys could make us some dinner for when we get back."_ He suggested.

"_Yea dad, no problem. Anything you would like to eat in particular?"_ I asked

_"Uhhh..how about tacos. I will bring the stuff down when I come."_ He said

_"Well remember to have a lot, for how much Jake eats."_ I added

_"Oh I know.. I wonder where that boy puts it." _

_"I do to, dad"_ I said while giggling at the memory of watching him put away 5 sandwiches within ten minutes.

_"Well I will see you later I am going to head to school." _I added as I headed for the door.

_"Okay...See you later Bells."_ He yelled over his shoulder.

I was happy to find that it wasn't raining, although the sun wasn't shining. I climbed into my truck, that I was still was trying to get used to the fact was mine, as I searched my pockets for my keys and cell phone. I decided to call Jake from my truck instead of having my dad listen in on our conversation inside. I had yet another text message from my mom, but decided to call Jake first. I couldn't wait to hear his voice.

Jake and I talked for ten minutes before I had to go. I told him that I would be able to start work this week and we talked about how we couldn't wait until tonight and he was happy to hear Dad's choice for dinner and that I was making it. He also burst out laughing at my dad's comment about us having sex and pointed out to me that my dad said not to have _unprotected _sex, and didn't say not to have sex. I was to embarrassed to notice that or even the fact that we would be alone tonight again, which he also pointed out to me. The thought of maybe being able to have a sequel of last night made me jump on the gas peddle and hurry to school after we were off the phone, but my truck still only went about 45. I wanted to get school over with as fast as I could.

I drove into the parking lot to find I was the first to arrive. I opened up my literature book, and began to read the chapter that we were going to start today. After reading 5 pages through, I noticed everyone was starting to arrive. I put my book away and began get out of my truck, when I noticed the bronze hair boy, that sat with Alice at lunch yesterday, standing beside my door.

"_Hello"_ He said and his voice was just as beautiful as Alice. I wondered if they were related and I also noticed how even more defined his looks were standing up close to me.

_"Hey"_ I said back to him. I could swear I seen him scrunch up his nose a little when I got the rest of the way out, but I wasn't sure. So I didn't say anything about it.

_"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday."_ He said. So I was right. He is related to Alice.

_"Well its nice to meet you Edward, I am Bella." _I didn't understand why I acted this way around them. I was more open, than my usual shyness when it came to meeting new people, but it could also be do to how happy I was today. We began to walk towards the school, in complete silence at first. It seemed that he was concentrating on something.

"_So how are you liking Forks?"_ He finally asked.

_"I am liking it alot more than I thought I would."_ I admitted.

_"What is making you like it here better?"_ He asked while seeming very interested.

_"My boyfriend."_ I admitted and also smiled at the sound of it_. _

_"Who is your boyfriend?"_ He asked again still seeming very interest.

_"Jacob Black_" I answered while my smile grew even more.

_"I know of him. How did you two meet?"_ He asked.

_"We have known each other since we were kids. Our dads are really good friends."_ I said when we came to a stop outside of building three.

_"So you two have history together. That's good." _He said and seemed to go back into concentrating again, but this time he was looking at me. These Cullen's not only looked strange but also acted it.

_"Yea"_ Was all I said as I boldly stared back at him_. _He looked away seeming to be disappointed in something.

_"Well, I am happy you are enjoying it here and it was nice to meet you."_ He said as he looked back at me.

_"It was nice to meet you too."_ I said.

I then proceeded towards my first period, while thinking about my strange encounter with him.

The day didn't go as fast as I hoped. It seemed to go even slower. Although it wasn't as bad as yesterday because I knew what to expect. I sat with the same people at lunch as I did yesterday. I even joined in on there conversation, while glancing occasionally over towards the table where Alice and Edward sat. I noticed though that they were occasionally doing the same to me. I didn't understand why, but I didn't mention it to anyone else. Eleventh period with Alice was just as strange as the encounter with Edward. She didn't even talk to me today though, instead she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes for most of the period. She looked very disappointed when class ended and before I could even talk to her the bell rang and she was gone. I didn't pay no mind to it though, because that bell meant that I could finally leave this place and see Jake.

I basically ran to my truck, not even caring if i drew attention to myself and jumped in. I was startled to find that I wasn't alone. Jacob was sitting beside me.

_"Your in a hurry."_ He said while seeming to find enthusiasm at how fast I got into my truck.

_"Jake...You scared the shit out of me."_ I said while putting my hand to my chest and feeling my racing heart from the scare.

_"I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to wait any longer than I had to and apparently you couldn't either, from how fast you ran."_ He smirked.

_"How did you get here?"_ I said as I scanned the parking lot for his rabbit.

_"I drove my motorcycle. Its in the back of your truck."_ He said while pointing back to the bed of my truck.

I turned around to find a black motorcycle indeed sitting in the back of my truck. I was in to much of a hurry to notice it there.

_"I didn't know you drove a motorcycle."_ I said while trying to picture him on one.

_"Yea..occasionally."_ he said.

I pulled myself away from the sexy images I made of him on a motorcycle and leaned in and kissed him. His lips were so warm and inviting, so I slipped my tongue into his mouth, gliding it against his own. I didn't like the space that was between us, so I climbed on top of his lap and entwined my hands into his hair. He was seemed surprised by my relocation and slowly adjusted by gliding his hands down my back. I could feel his erection begin as I pressed my chest to his and went deeper into our kiss. He gently tried pulling me away.

_"Bella..We are on school property."_ He said while trying to catch his breath. I leaned in and kissed him again and then broke away.

_"So_" was all I could say. I didn't want to stop and it seemed like he didn't either.

_"A big fine and maybe even being expelled_" He pointed out and he did get me there.

_"Okay fine_" I said as I climbed off of him but half way off he grabbed me and gave me another long kiss and then broke away again.

_"It's not that I wanted to quit, I just want you to be able to graduate."_ He said while I climbed the rest of my way off.

"_Its Okay..as long as we can finish where we left off when we get to your house."_ I said as I started my very loud engine, which still made me jump a little.

_"Of course."_ Jake said as he readjusted his pants, probably due to his man-hoods unexpected growth.

We drove to La Push talking about our days at school. Jacob seemed to get furious though that Edward came up to talk to me. I took it as jealousy, because he asked me politely not to talk to him. I didn't understand why Alex, Noah, and Donnie were exceptional though, but didn't ask and to be quite honest I could care less if I didn't talk to him again. I mean he seemed nice, but very strange. Jacob seemed to calm down as we pulled into his drive way. I couldn't help but giggle at his out burst. I kind of liked that he was jealous, but he had no reason to be. I don't want anyone else but him.

When we walked inside, we found that we were alone. There was a letter from Billy for Jake.

_Jake, _

_Charlie and I decided to go fishing before you kids got home.  
The supplies to make dinner are in the fridge and on the counter.  
Expect us back around six.  
_

_Love,  
Dad_

_P.S. No hanky pankying!!! _

After we got done reading it Jake began to laugh and then he turned to me and picked me up. He grabbed a hold of my thighs, as I wrapped my hands around his neck and looked at him. Before anything could come out of my mouth, he claimed them. Deepening our kiss as he walked me back towards his bedroom door. He pressed me up against it, as he let go with one hand to open it. Just knowing what we were about to do made my body shudder. I could feel my panties already dampen. Jacob finally got the door open and gently laid me down on the bed and stood over top of me. He looked me up and down as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted bronze body. I instinctively bit my lip and spread my bent knees open. This action must have triggered something in him. He grabbed a hold of my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed and hovered me. I lifted my head slightly to kiss him. His mouth pressed softly onto mine as my tongue delicately licked the inside of his lips. He broke away faster than I wanted. He lifted my shirt over my head and then unclasped my bra successfully this time as he gently pushed me back down on the bed. He began to unbutton my pants and slide them off, revealing my laced pink panties that replaced my cotton ones. His eyes glazed over with lust as he pulled them off as well. He looked up at me as he began to rub at my clit, while taking his other hand and thrusting a finger inside of me and then another right after, filling me. His fingers were so hot, which made it feel even better. I squirmed at the connection as he began to move his fingers back and forth inside me. Jacob stood there working his fingers inside me and over my clit as he watched my every reaction. I could feel my nipples harden as the burst of my orgasm begin at my clit and rise up my body, arching my back into the air, as I let the sensation take over my body. I let out a moan in the process as my clit then began to throb. Jacob noticed that I reached my peak and slowly pulled his wet fingers out of me and then began to rub my clit with my secretion. My back met the bed again as I tried to catch my breath as my body began to tremble all over from the pure ecstasy that I just experienced. I looked back up at Jake who never took his eyes off me. He began to take off his shorts and boxers as he climbed on top of me.

_"uh uh...You lay down."_ I told him. He looked down at me with a smirk on his face and his eyebrow raised, but he followed my orders as I climbed on top of his legs. I looked down at his swollen penis as I began to brush it with my finger tips, causing him to inhale deeply. Without thinking about what I was about to do, I bent down and wrapped my fingers around his shaft and licked the tip of his penis. This caused him to tremble all over.

_"Bella you don't have to do this."_ He said with a shaky voice. I looked up at him as I twirled my tongue around the head of his penis, making him shutter.

_"I want to."_ was all I said and then I went to work. I was a little scared because in retrospect I had no idea what i was doing. So I listened for his reactions, to whatever made him moan or inhale deeply. First I began to suck the head and then trailed kisses down his shaft, while stroking it with my tongue on the way up. I then tried to take as much of it, in my small mouth, as I could and begin to suck it vigorously, while gripping the rest of it with my hand. He grabbed a hold of my hair, not pulling or pressing, just holding on as my head bobbed up and down.

_"Bella... I am about to cum..uhhh....I want to cum inside of you."_He finally let out in between his moans. I hesitantly let go of his penis and as soon as i did, I found myself on my back. Jacob hovering over me, his eyes were dark with desire as he began to thrust his penis inside of me. A moan escaped my mouth at the fulfillment of our connection. He took pleasure in that and sat up, while grabbing my hips and plunging into me deeper. He looked down at the sight of him entering me and groaned as he sent another plunge into me. His speed began to pick up as he heard the moans that I let out. He thrusted into me one last time, deeper than before, making my back arch back, as I felt him release inside of me. He bent down picking me up and turning with me onto his back. Our heart beats were pounding wildly against each others saturated chests. I placed my head at the crook of his neck, as he slid his hands up and down my back.

"I love you." He said while still breathing heavily.

"I love you too." I said while kissing his damp neck.

Just then we heard a knock at the door......

**~*~ So what did you think. Please REVIEW!!!! It only takes a second..lol...~*~**


	13. Chapter 13 Controlling Hormones

**Chapter 13 "_Controlling Hormones_**_."_**"**

**~*~ Thank you guys for all your reviews. I appreciated every single one. They made my day!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter although I sped it up a bit.~*~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

We both jumped.

_"Jake?" _I heard a familiar husky voice say and then the door flung open and back shut, in one swift movement. I could see in a flash of who it was. It was _Embry_. His face was filled with shock.

_"ohh man...I am..sooo..sorrry_" I heard him say behind the door.

My cheeks burned from the embarrassment that flooded me. He had a perfect view of my bare backside that was sprawled out over Jacob. I could hear a somewhat of a growl escape up through Jake's chest as he picked me up and withdrew himself and laid me back down on his bed.

_"I..uhh..will wait for you..uhh...out in the living room...I am sooo..sorry."_Embry said and then I heard footsteps head towards the living room. Jake didn't say anything to him. Instead he began to pull on his boxers and shorts as he looked down at me.

_"I am so sorry..Bella..They are not used to me having someone in my bedroom." _Jake said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

_"I am going to see what he wants and then chew him out."_ He said as he headed for the door.

"_Be easy on him"_ was all I could say and he was out the door. So I got up and put on my clothes as well.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V (I thought it would be best in his P.O.V for this part.)**

I couldn't believe this. Embry just had a full view of my Bella. I could rip his throat out. I began to head towards the front of my house, having every intention on hurting him, when I found a scared Embry sitting on my couch. I could tell he figured how enraged I would be.

_"What the fuck man?"_ I asked instead of lunging for him.

_"I wasn't thinking man...I swear I barely saw anything...hell I didn't even see anything at all....... I am soo sorry."_ He pleaded.

_"You better not of, all i have to say is if you let anything that you did see leek through your thoughts in your wolf form, believe me, I will hurt you."_ I threatened but whispered wolf form, so Bella couldn't hear.

_"I swear..I won't"_ He said while still having that frightened look on his face. Just then I heard Bella walking down the hall way.

_"Now what did you need?"_ I asked, while not wanting to threaten him any further in front of Bella. He put his head down as she walked into the living room.

_"I am going to start dinner. Okay Jake."_ She said as I looked over to her. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so beautiful with her flushed cheeks and dampened hair from our love making.

_"Hey Embry"_She said as she began to walk into the kitchen, as if nothing happened. Embry looked up slightly not wanting to look straight at her.

_"uuhh Hey Bella...and like I was telling Jake..I am soo..sorry."_ He said as he looked back down to his feet.

_"Lets just try and forget about it..okay."_ Bella yelled from the kitchen

_"Okay" _Was all Embry said.

_"So what did you need Embry?"_I asked again. He looked up at me, seeming to be embarrassed.

_"I...uhh..was..bored.."_He admitted while looking back down at his feet. Not only did he get a full view of my Bella, he also did because he was bored and not because of anything important. This made me become more enraged.

_"You were bored?"_ I mocked.

_"Yeeaa."_ he said while cautiously looking back up at me.

_"Embry would you like to stay for dinner?"_ I heard Bella ask. I looked over to find Bella leaning against the wall seeming to of heard the last bit of our conversation.

"_No..I think I should go...but thanks."_ He said while looking over to her.

_"Now Embry we have more than enough..you said you were bored..now stay for dinner."_ she pleaded. He looked at her and then back to me as if he was looking for approval and if it wasn't for Bella asking him to stay, I would have done kicked him out the door.

_"Yea..Stay for dinner." _I said while grinning widely at him. He knew I only agreed because of her and knew I wasn't done with him. So he slowly walked into the kitchen, following Bella, and trying to avoid my glares.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Dinner turned out great, other than the fact that I had to keep kicking Jake, under the table, to quit glaring at Embry. Although i was embarrassed it wasn't his fault. I also tried my best to look presentable in front of our dad's, which wasn't necessary because when they came home all they cared about was the food. Jake made sure I got my helpings of food first before the guys tore into it. Lets just say, we didn't have any left overs, as i expected. After we all had full stomachs, my dad and I headed home. It still hurts just as bad to have to leave Jake, but my mind was filled with memories of the evening to enjoy for the night.

The next day at school Edward acted stranger than before. At lunch I caught him staring at me more than once while seeming to be frustrated every time I caught him. He also walked me to my truck as he kept asking me questions about myself. 'Why did I move to Forks? What my favorite color was? What kind of music I listened to? and so forth.' Although Alice still didn't speak to me instead she sat back in her chair and went to sleep again. I didn't tell Jake that night about any of it though. I forgot all about it as soon as we kissed. We ended up hanging out around my house and doing our homework. Well we tried to, in between our secret make out sessions when my dad wasn't in the room. We didn't go upstairs, out of respect for him, plus I was to scared of what he would say about it. Although I wish I could have taken advantage of Jake right there though. I never let these kind of hormones go and now that i released them, it was hard to keep them under control. Jake had to stop me a few times because I was getting a little carried away. I eventually let him leave that night because he promised to come by and see me at Sue's store. I was a little nervous but not as bad as I was on my first day of school. Actually I was kind of excited to start tomorrow, but not thrilled on going to school again. Although I have become friends with my lunch clan, the mysterious group across from me gave me the creeps. It wouldn't be so bad if Edward would quit staring at me, as if he was trying to figure me out and if Alice would at least keep her eyes open in front of me. What creeps me out about Edward the most though is that I didn't get the feeling that he was staring at me and asking me a bunch of unusual questions because he was attracted to me. To tell you the truth I had no idea what was going on and I planned on confronting him about it.

That morning I had every intentions on asking him what his deal was. As I walked to my truck thinking about what I would say, I was interruptedfrom my thoughts when I seen the sun shining brightly. It was the first time since i have been here since I have seen it. I stood there in front of my truck with my head in the air, soaking it up. It felt like a little piece of home from Pheonix. I stood there talking to Jake instead of getting into my truck. I complained to him about me having to work on the first day of sunshine but Jake told me that it was suppose to be sunny tomorrow too. It was seeming to get harder than easier every time Jake and I had to say goodbye. I always seemed to try and avoid it, even if it would almost make me late. I would cling to the fact that I would be able to see or talk to him soon. I was already contemplating a way we could live together. I didn't tell Jake that though.

I was disappointed but yet relieved to find that Edward, Alice, and the rest of them weren't there at school today. I actually got to pay attention to my new friends at lunch better and pay attention to my Literature class, instead of trying to figure them out all period. When I reached my truck, I could feel my nerves bunch up a little. I never had a real job before. Just chores and a well paid step parent to pay the allowance. Although the nerves seemed to subside when I reached the parking lot and seen Seth standing there.

_"Hey Bella"_ Seth said as I climbed out of my truck.

_"Hey Seth. Are you working with me today?"_ I asked

_"I am training you today."_ He said while smiling a big goofy smile.

_"Really?"_ I asked.

This made me feel more comfortable, even though I only met Seth once, he seemed to carry and rub off onto others, the same comfortable and at ease feeling, like Jake carries.

_"Yea, mom is going to stop by later to meet you and go over your paychecks and stuff like that later."_

_"She doesn't want to meet me before I start?"_ I asked.

_"She said any daughter of Chief Swans' would be gratifying to have work here."_ he said while trying to mock his mothers voice and probably failing miserably.

_"She gives me to much credit for only knowing where i get my genes from."_ I laughed while following Seth into the store.

The inside of the store was quite small but organized. The walls painted yellow with paw print borders. They also had a couple wolf paintings hung around the store. It wasn't like any convenient store I have ever been too. It gave you a fuzzy warm feeling being in there. I could tell as soon as I walked in that I would enjoy working there and everything seemed pretty simple other than the cash register, which i thought was tricky, but Seth said I would pick up on it fast. He was actually a good trainer. He explained everything perfect although he made me where a ribbon on my shirt saying _"**Please be Patient. I am New**."_It was kind of embarrassing, but he seemed to get a kick out of it. When Sue arrived she told me I didn't have to wear that. That the ribbon came from a volunteer service Seth signed up for, I punched him in the arm for that when his mom went into the back to get papers. I only seemed to hurt myself and not him at all. I understood why the store made me feel fuzzy and warm when I met Sue. She seemed so kindhearted and sincere. With meeting her I knew this was going to be my dream job for the mean time. Although I was enjoying myself there, I kept looking at the clock waiting for Jake. Sue had already left and it was getting close to five. I gave the clock one more glance when I heard the bell ring and turned to see Jake walking in. The feeling of him being with me again sent an uncontrollable smile across my face as well as him.

_"I didn't think you were going to show."_ I teasingly pouted as i met him around the counter.

_"Awwhh. I am sorry. I had to stop by and see Sam about the bonfire tomorrow."_ He explained while giving me a hug that I longed for all day.

Just then a customer walked in. I broke our embrace and walked back around the counter to assist her.

_"Can I help you with something?"_I asked while trying to sound professional. The girl was very pretty. She had straight black hair that hung to the middle of her back and beautiful dark brown eyes and the same russet color skin as Jacob and Seth's.

_"Yes...I was wondering where your dish soap was?"_ She asked.

I turned to look at Seth to see if where it was. I found Jacob standing in front of him whispering. From what I could see of Seth, he was staring at the girl, almost drooling in fact. I knew the girl looked beautiful, but I couldn't believe that he was being that noticeable of the fact.

"Seth?" I asked and the girl turned to see the awestruck boy standing a few feet away from him.

_"In the second aisle, on the bottom shelf."_ Jake answered instead, while still whispering something in Seth's ear and with that Seth left.

After I checked the girl out and she left, i turned to Jake, who was leaning against the counter now and smiling at me.

_"What was that about?_" I asked with my eyebrow raised at him.

_"Oh nothing. Just had something come up."_ He answered while walking over to the door and turning the open sign around to _**"Be back in 5 minutes"**_

"_What are you doing?"_ I asked.

_"We will wait until Seth comes back. Since its your first day."_ He said while walking behind the counter to hug me again.

I forgot about the strange moment that just occurred as he bent down and kissed me. My hormones went wild as I grabbed a hold of him and jumped up onto his waist. He caught me and held me up to him as our mouths moved frantically against each others. The storage room popped into my head and so I jumped back down while breaking away from our embrace and grabbed his hand. I pulled him towards the storage room, feeling bad for what I was planning because of Sue, but I couldn't help myself. I shut the door behind us and turned to see Jacob standing there with his eyebrow raised.

_"What are you doing?"_ He asked.

_"Drop your pants and boxers."_ I demanded. He listened and pulled them down while still staring at me trying to figure out what I was doing. I looked down to find that his penis was already hard. I looked back up at him with my eyebrows raised to him. He smiled and with that I bent down onto my knees while pushing him back to sit on a crate. Although I thought I had made it clear on my intentions already, Jake still had a confused look on his face, but it quickly faded when I grabbed a hold of his penis and took it into my mouth. He inhaled deeply and exhaled with a moan.

_"Bella?" _he said while he tried to stifle another moan as I tried taking his penis as far as I could into my mouth. I pulled it out and placed my lips onto the tip and shh'd him which caused him to moan again. I then proceeded to kiss my way down his shaft and back up, while next twirling my tongue around the tip and then traveled down to the base. After I teased him I took it all back into my mouth while grabbing what didn't fit and began to pump his penis into my mouth causing him to groan even louder than before but soon faded as I felt the hot salty liquid release it my mouth. I pumped it more. Sucking it until it was dry. I pulled away wiping my mouth and feeling satisfied by pleasing him. I looked up to find Jacob panting as he stared at me in bewilderment.

_"Did you enjoy it?"_ I ask while he stood to pull up his boxers and pants. He looked back at me seeming to be shocked.

_"Bella what brought that on?"_ He asked while now trying to fix something that he must have bent while holding onto it.

_"I wanted to make you feel good._" I admitted. He turned to me and put my face in his hands.

_"Bells all you have to do is be near me to make me feel good. You don't have to do that."_ He explained.

_"but thank you very much that felt amazing... but now its your turn."_He added and then proceeded to pull down my pants, when we heard the bell ring from out front. Jacob quickly got up and grabbed a box to pretend that he was getting and left me alone. I scrambled to button my pants and fix my hair, when I heard that it was Seth. I walked out of the storage room unseen. All he knew was that I was in the bathroom.

Now that I think of it, being _sneaky_ is fun.

**~*~ So what did you think?.How bad was it? I don't think I did well on this one..Please review!!! Like I said it only takes a sec to let me know.~***

**~*~ I dont think I did well on speeding the time up in this Chapter but the Chapter that most have been waiting for is next. Thats why I did it.~*~**


	14. Chapter 14 Imprint

**Chapter 14 "Imprint"**

**I do not own Twilight!!**

**~*~Thank you guys for all of your reviews. Here is the chapter you have been patiently waiting for, although its short. I wanted the revealing to be its own chapter and the exploring for others. So I hope you enjoy. Please leave me your love at the end,~*~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

_'Memories of my life up to this moment, flickered through my mind, as life as I knew it collapsed in front of me.'_

School was a repeat of yesterday. I still didn't get to confront Edward. They didn't show up for school yet again. I wasn't to disappointed though because it was Friday finally and I had plans with Jake to hear the old Quileute Legends. I didn't have to work either. Sue closed the shop to go to the bonfire as well. It turned out to be a beautiful afternoon. Jake was right about the forecast. The sun did shine, but even brighter than yesterday. I was really enjoying myself. Jake and I played along the shore, and watched the sunset after we ate, but then it was time to listen to the legends. I snuggled into Jake's chest ready to hear the stories when I noticed everyone looking at me. Jake then lifted me up so I could look at him. He looked uneasy and frightened.

_"Bella?"_ He said and that was my last memory of the world that I lived in before. I sat very still as I watched the world around me come into focus. I seemed to be blind before. Living in a world full of secrets, while mythical creatures stood before me.

I scanned the eyes around the fire pit meeting every pair. Jacob just explained to me that he and most of the eyes around this fire pit turn into wolves, including Leah. He paused half way, through his explanation though, when I looked at him again. He still had that frightened anxious look on his face. He tried studying my face, like the others had. They were expecting a reaction, I guessed, but I couldn't give one. I had so many reactions running through my head. I felt deceived and was in total shock. I felt even plainer than I did before. Jacob's eyes danced across my face, while trying to communicate with me. He even shook me gently, but I couldn't speak to him. I felt walls around me buckle down, and I couldn't connect to this world for it was foreign to me now.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think. I nodded my head to Jake slightly, telling him to go on and when he did my heart bursted as he explained that I was his imprint. He explained to me what one was and who around the fire pit was an imprint. Although everything else astounded me, this particular part gave me some clarity over my actions this past week, but one question kept coming to me as he went on. Why didn't he tell me last week? So I broke down the walls to ask.

_"Why are you just now telling me this?"_ I asked while looking him deep in the eyes. He was shocked by my sudden break of silence.

_"Whaat..do you mean?"_ He asked while seeming to be confused.

_"If this imprinting __thing happened last Friday..then why didn't you tell me then?"_ I asked while feeling a little irritated over my unawareness.

_"Well..I was wanting to ..uhh..give you time..to..uh get settled in here. I didn't want to... throw this all on you the first day you got here."_ He explained, while seeming to feel guilty.

I turned away from him to look at everyone. They all seemed to be on end, waiting for my reaction still. I couldn't take any of this. I was going over the day again in my head. Did I bump my?..Did I go to sleep?..Werewolves? Vampires?......._Vampires?!_

_"Who are the so called vampires?"_ I asked, while still trying to make peace with the situation.

_"The Cullen's"_ Jake answered.

Through my disbelief that this was really happening, it all seemed to make sense. Everything fit in place. Everything from the uncontrollable love that I had for Jacob to the eccentric group of kids in my 10th period lunch.

_"Okay...well what now?"_ I asked while breaking away from my epiphany.

_"Well is there any questions you have Bella?"_ Sam finally spoke.

_"Umm..tons..but can you guys just tell me everything and maybe that will clear them all up?"_ I said while trying to feel at ease again.

I leaned back into Jake's chest again and began to listen to all the stories that were told around the fire pit as I tried to come to terms with this. I was waiting for this roller coaster to stop and get back on my merry-go-round. Every time I turned around my life changed here. It has done a complete _1-80. _I laid in Jake's arms the whole time. I caught myself sometimes grabbing his arms and pulling them tighter around me. I needed to feel him. I needed to feel safe and comfortable. He obliged by holding me tighter and would occasionally kiss the top of my head.

We were soon left by ourselves, as everyone cleared away from the beach. It was just Jake and I and this whole new world around me. We sat in complete silence for a while as we stared at the blazing hot pieces of coal that settled in the fire pit.

"_Are you okay?"_ He said while breaking the silence and pulling me away from my thoughts. I turned around to face him real good.

_"I don't know."_ I admitted and with that he took me into his arms while frantically patting down my hair and kissing the top of my hair.

"_I am sorry Bells. I am so sorry."_ He kept repeating. I didn't understand why he was telling me sorry. So I broke away from him and placed my hands onto his face.

_"Why are you telling me sorry?"_ I asked while giving him a small smile of reassurance that I was fine. He looked sad and his eyes had tears at the the brim when he began to explain.

_"For being what I am. For opening you up into this world. For changing your life around."_ He choked.

I leaned my head against his forhead, it was hurting me to see him this way.

_"For one I love every thing that makes you, you. Even if you change into something huge and furry, and for two I was already in this world and I think I would rather know what kind it is than not even if it is hard to grasp, and lastly I had someone tell me before that "Change is sometimes good."_ I finished with a huge smile on my face, knowing that I got him.

He looked at me and while studying my face as a smile formed on his.

_"I love you more than anything in this world Bella"_ he said.

_"and I love you more than anything in this world Jacob Black. Werewolf or not."_ I said and then leaned in for a kiss. Passion burned through my veins as we tenderly pressed our lips to each others. Even though I didn't think it was possible it felt even more intimate than before. I went deeper into it while making him fall back onto the sand. Our tongues gliding across each others as if we never explored each others taste before. While low pants escaped between each reunion of our lips. We didn't shread our clothes or start grinding together. Instead we laid there nuzzling into eachother, and inbetween our kisses we would stare into eachothers eyes.

For the moment I wasn't fighting with my seatbelt on the rollercoaster, I was throwing my hands in the air. I came to the conclusion that i would ride out what ever hoop or turn it will take me as long as Jacob was sitting next to me.

**~*~ So what did you think? I want to know..sooo...leave me a review. Please!!.~*~**


	15. Chapter 15 New

**Chapter 15 "New"**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**~*~ Well I will have to admit, I am a little sad to only find about 6 reviews for my last chapter(which was a milestone for my story). I never really cared about how many I got, although they made my day and made me ready to write faster. But I can only come to one conclusion when I don't hear from my readers sometimes and that is that they didn't like it. I would rather you write and tell me then not to hear from you at all. I used to say I would never say this but I have decided to resort to it. "I won't update again until I at least receive 15 more reviews." I am sorry but I need to hear what your opinions are on it. I have a lot of people on my story alerts and have me as there favorites so I don't think 15 is a lot to ask for.~*~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The only reason I was able to leave Jake tonight, was for the fact that he had told me that he would be right outside my window. When I arrived home, I quickly ran to my room and grabbed a change of clothes and then proceeded into the bathroom to take a quick shower before Jake arrived. I also needed some time to myself to try and reevaluate everything about my life. My Jake is a werewolf. How silly does that sound? I jumped in the shower and let the water run down my back as I started to wonder if witches and fairies existed in this world as well. Although I couldn't really grasp the fact that Jake sometimes turns into a wolf, I was really having problems coming to terms that vampires existed as well and not only just any vampires but vampires that go to my school. Vampires that have talked to me. That shook my hand. That don't drink human blood. That there, made me curious. I was defiantly going to confront Edward now and even Alice. I kind of regretted not telling Jake about my incidents with Edward. I also wondered what was up with him and in a way it kind of scares me. Why was he asking me a bunch of questions? I began to wash my hair as I tried to come up with reasons, I only came back to one. Maybe he wanted to kill me, and this made me want to tell Jake, but I wanted to know what was going on myself. I knew Jake would over react and I didn't know for sure what was going on. So with that I decided to not tell Jake and figure out what it was on my own.

But through all this that was going through my mind, as I began to rinse my hair, I kept drifting to the fact that I was Jake's imprint. This amazed me. I wasn't going crazy. I just met my soul mate, but I didn't understand how this was. How could I be Jake's soul mate. He is Perfect. Amazing. Beautiful. I am nothing. Just plain old me. Not special at all. So how could I be meant for him?

I pondered over this fact for a while and couldn't come up with any reason that I should be meant for him and so I decided to get out of the shower since the water began to run cold. So I quickly got dressed to feel some warmth again and began to miss Jake's warmth even more. With this I ran to my bedroom, while tripping twice and raced to the window. There Jake was, shirtless and standing in all his loveliness outside my window.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Friday was finally here and Bella was now aware of what I was. I felt allot lighter, with all of it off my chest. Not only was I happy that she knew now but also that she accepted me. I was so scared that she wouldn't have. She said she loved me werewolf or not and even though this made me happier than ever, it also filled me with remorse. I wished that I didn't have to be what I was. That I could be normal and give her a normal life. Reveal only my love to her, not that I was a monster. I tried to shake the feeling, for there is nothing I could do about it, and that it was something I had to deal with.

I let Bella drive home and promised her I would be there outside her window tonight, like I have been every night since she had returned back into my life. I was so relieved that I could finally tell her that. That she could finally know that I would be there. I decided to face her in my human form. I thought revealing my wolf form already would be to much for her today. I looked up at the window waiting for her. Just then I could here her running and then tripping twice and then her face appeared through the window. Every time I saw her my body would shutter. If she only really knew what she did to me. She opened her window and I decided this wasn't close enough and so I decided I was going in. I grabbed a hold of the tree that was near her window and began my climb.

"_What are you doing?"_ She whispered down to me.

_"I want to come in. If you don't mind."_ I answered while stopping to look up at her and get a response.

_"What about my dad?"_ She asked.

_"I can hear him snoring. He is sleeping. Plus I can also hear if he wakes up. I won't be loud coming in."_ I explained.

_"Okay then"_ She said with a smile.

I began my climb again and reached the branch that was near her window. I was a little worried that it would indeed snap on me. It was maybe only 3 inches thick and was also 2 feet away from Bella's window. As I stood there trying to come up with strategies for my leap, Bella began to giggle. I looked up at her to find her looking at me.

"_What?"_ I asked

"_How do you plan on pulling this off?"_ She asked while trying to stifle another giggle. I smirked at her.

_"Step back Bella. Actually sit on your bed."_ I instructed her and when she did I took off. My feet barely touched the flimsy branch as I strode across it and jumped the 2 foot space and landed on her window pain in a painful crouch. I made a slight thud in my entrance but Charlie didn't even notice and was still sound a sleep. I hopped down and walked over to the stunned Bella and bent down to kiss her. I noticed something though. She not only smelt different but also tasted different. Her lilacs and freesia with a hint of vanilla was now tainted with something sweeter, I wasn't sure what it was it was like a cream. Maybe even close to a dream sickle. I also noticed she had just gotten a shower and wondered if she changed shampoo's. She noticed that I seemed a little confused.

_"Whats wrong?'_ She asked while standing up next to me.

_"Have you changed your shampoo's or conditioner's?"_ I asked while still trying to figure it out.

_"No. I always use the same. Suave. Apple fragrance. Why do you smell it?"_ She asked while grabbing a piece of her hair and smelling it.

I bent down out of curiosity to smell it. Indeed it did smell like apples but that wasn't it.

"_Whats wrong Jake?"_ she asked while probably noticing that I was still lost in thoughts. I shook my head trying to adjust to the new smell and to tell her nothing.

_"Nothing you just smell different?"_ I explained. Her face turned to shock, while she began to smell herself as much as she could,

_"I just took a shower."_ she defended.

"_You don't smell bad Bella. Just well...different."_ I explained.

_"Okaaay"_ She said while seeming to be as confused as me. I dismissed this though. Bella smelling different or not she was in front of me and I was wasting time with her. I grabbed her up into my arms. Who seemed stunned over the quick mood change.

_"I missed you"_ I told her while pulling her away from me again to look at her. She smiled.

_"and I missed you."_ She said.

_"How long are you gonna be here?_" She asked.

_"As long as you want me to be."_ I told her. She raised an eyebrow.

_"All night?"_ She asked.

"_Yea. I could, but I wouldn't trust myself falling asleep, because we would get caught if I conked out."_ I explained

_"Well I don't want you to stay awake all night. You need your sleep." _She said while a slight pout formed on her face.

"_While you are work I will take a quick nap and then come up to see you."_ I explained. I could see she didn't really like this idea.

_"Are you sure?"_ She asked.

_"Of course."_ I said.

_"Now get into bed you have work in the morning."_ I added while laughing lightly, so not to wake Charlie. She laughed as well and began to climb into her bed. I then remembered what she did for me in the storage closet of her work and decided this would be perfect timing to pay her back. Although I did feel bad that Charlie was right down the hall. I decided to do it anyway though. She got settled as i began to climb in behind her. I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into me and then curled my body around hers. I put my lips to her ear.

"_Remember the storage closet?"_ I whispered. She seemed to enjoy the closeness between us as she began to wriggle herself against me, which made my body tremble and my penis begin to stiffen. I couldn't have that right now. This was about her.

_"Mhmm"_ She said and with another wriggle i leaned up and pulled her onto her back. She looked curious to what I was doing. I leaned in for a kiss and pressed my lips against hers. They defiantly tasted different and so I let my tongue escape, wanting to explore more. Her tongue met mine half way as they glided against each others. I knew by this that it wasn't no shower that she indeed tasted different and as funny as it seemed it tasted like a dream sickle. I broke away while trying not to be sidetracked by this new taste and began to kiss down along her jaw line and then onto her neck. She quietly moaned from this interaction. I wanted to hear more from her as i began to pull up her shirt and kiss her stomach making it cave in and her gasp. I stopped at her pants and looked up at her.

_"Its your turn." _was all I said as I began to pull down her jogging pants and panties. I could smell her getting aroused and I wasn't sure how I was going to do this without going all the way, but this was just for her, not me. I bent down and let my tongue have one long stride against her wet, silky folds. She rose half way off the bed while inhaling deeply._ "Jake"_ she moaned. I wanted so badly for her to reach her limit and to hear her moans and for her to call out my name. I began to leave wet kisses against her lips. Making her moan more. I then began to suck her clit and then thrusted two fingers deep inside of her. She grabbed my hair as i began to pump my fingers inside of her while still letting my tongue work her clit. I could feel her tense up and her moans began to get louder. She threw a pillow onto her face clutching it instead and trying to drown the moans out. She then lifted her self into the air as she stiffened and I felt her clit began to throb as she released herself. I sucked her clit harder and my fingers plunged into her deeper, as her muffled moans in the pillow began to fade. I then broke away from her as she lowered her bottom back to the bed while her legs began to tremble all over. I began to pull her panties and jogging pants back up as she threw the pillow off her face. She was panting and her damp hair clung to her face. She looked down at me as I finished redressing her.

_"That was amazing. Thank you."_ she said as I began my way back up to her. I kissed the top of her head. She looked so beautiful.

_"No Thank you."_ I said as I repositioned my self behind her. This time I put some of the blanket in between us so her butt wouldn't be rubbing up against my now fully erect penis. She nestled back into me. While sighing.

_"I love you Jake."_ She said.

"_I love you to Bella. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_ she said and within a minute she was fast to sleep.

I couldn't help but inhale several times trying to figure this new scent out. I would most defiantly have to talk with Sam. Maybe it is some kind of imprint thing, but I would have to wait for the tomorrow for answers.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up to find that I was by myself. I thought he would at least tell me he was leaving. I got up while feeling very disappointed. I began to put on my work clothes and threw my hair in a pony tail. I applied a light amount of make up and then searched for my cell phone. I dialed his number, when I heard it go off downstairs and then my dad laughing. It rang twice when I heard an echo of Jake's voice. In the phone and from downstairs.

_"Where are you?"_ I asked. He began to laugh.

_"In your living room."_ He said.

_"How did you pull that off?"_ I asked while seeming very curious and relieved that he didn't leave without saying good bye.

_"I have my ways."_ He said and I could tell he was smirking_._

_"Well I am on my way down."_ I said while shutting the phone on him and striding down the stairs to meet him.

Jake and I had breakfast together and then we kissed and headed our separate ways. I could tell he was very tired and needed some sleep and I needed to get to work. I worked with Seth again and this time I didn't wear that stupid ribbon. He was also in a very good mood. He had told me that why he acted strange the other day was because he had imprinted as well and planned on telling her next week. I told him congratulations and then had to hear him whistle the remainder of my shift to unusual happy tunes. I was happy for him, but the whistling was a little obnoxious. I was relieved to see Jake walk through the door after having to endure it for 6 hours. My shift was almost over and Jake and I talked for the remainder of it in between customers. Although he had told me that he had to see Sam after my shift. I was a little disappointed but then decided to pass my time in Port Angela to buy some new clothes and maybe pick Jake something nice out, with the money that I didn't have to buy a car with. Jake and I had made plans to meet up there around 6 and that we would go out for dinner. He gave me directions at the end of my shift. We then kissed each other bye and headed our separate ways again. I didn't want to, but I occupied myself with options on what I could buy him.

I made it there without any problems and decided to go into the first shop I seen. It had pretty shirts on manikins in the windows. The store was bigger than it looked from the outside. It was bright with the white painted walls and huge light fixtures. I scanned through the girls first and picked out a few long sleeved shirts, which seemed to be a necessity for Forks. After grabbing 6 shirts and 3 pairs of blue jeans and trying them on, I went for the men's. I immediately found a black button up shirt that I thought would look great on Jake. I also picked up a white one and baby blue one. I turned to look for some jeans and immediatly took a step back, because right behind me stood _Edward Cullen_.

**~*~ Please let me know what you thought~*~**


	16. Chapter 16 Standing Out

**Chapter 16 "Standing out"**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**~*~OK..I have alot to say..first off I would like to thank everyone for your reviews. I am so happy that your enjoying it. Although I can't answer all of your questions about it so far. I wish I could, but it would give somethings away. So hang in there with me. I would also like to address a few people, but first I would like to apologize if I turned you away from my story because of my demands for more reviews. I didn't think people would get offended by it because I have seen alot of writers do the same, but because of it I am sad to say I lost one of my readers. Although they said I am writing for all the wrong reasons and not for self satisfaction. I would like to let them know that they are wrong. I only ask for reviews so I can get some constructive criticism. I would also like to address one of my reviewers 'Amber' since she is anonymous and I can't reply. I am sorry that my grammatical errors and spelling errors are bugging you but I am not a professional writer. I use spell check as much as I can but some may slip. So I am sorry for it not being perfect. ~*~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I didn't want to let Bella go to Port Angela's by herself, but I had to speak to Sam. As soon as she left, I phased and ran to his house, as fast as I could. I phased back right before I reached the tree lines to his house. I quickly put my shorts on and ran to his porch. I knocked lightly knowing that Sam would hear me. He opened the door within a few seconds and I was hit with the smell of Emily's cooking. She is a very good cook and cooks for the pack quite often. So I was all to familiar with it. Sam smiled at me and then stepped back for me to enter. I walked in to see Emily standing in front of the stove making fried chicken and it smelled delicious.

"_I am almost done. If you would like to have a seat and join us, Jake."_ Emily said while turning slightly to look at me.

"_Thanks Emily but I am going to meet Bella for dinner, up in Port Angela's after I leave here."_ I said.

_"How is she doing? With her knowing everything now?"_ Sam asked.

"_She seems to be taking it well. Although I haven't showed her myself yet. I thought that would be to much for her all in one day."_ I said while Sam shook his head in agreement.

_"Well you let her know if she wants to talk about it. I am here for her. Kim and I both."_ Emily said as she began to pile the chicken onto a plate.

_"So what's up Jake?"_ Sam asked.

Even though I wanted to talk to him about this. I wasn't sure how to start.

_"Well..umm...has Emily ever...uhh well has her scent ever changed?"_ I said.

Sam answered me as soon as I finished, with the confused look that appeared on his face.

"_Huh?...Run that by me again."_ He said

_"Look this is the best way that I can explain it. When I went back to see Bella last night..well she smelled different. I mean she still smelt the same but there was something else there. Something sweeter. Its not a vampire. I would know that for sure."_

After I finished my rambling I noticed that I had Sam and Emily, both looking confused now. I guess they had no idea what I was talking about.

_"Has my scent ever changed?"_ Emily asked Sam.

_"No."_ He answered while turning to look at her.

_"I have never heard of it. Have you asked Jared?"_ he asked, while looking back to me.

_"No. I came to you first. I mean the scent doesn't bother me, but not knowing why does."_ I answered.

_"I understand you there_." He said while putting his hand to his chin seeming to be deep in thought.

_"So what do you think?"_ I asked.

_"I don't know Jake. Your scent doesn't just change...but we will figure it out. Okay. Maybe ask the elders if they have heard of it."_ He said.

I left after we sat there for a while in complete silence. All of us deep in thoughts of reasons to why this was, but the smell of their dinner was getting to me and I was beginning to get hungry. So I told them thanks for trying to help and was on my way to see Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V**

_Edward Cullen..._

There he was. Standing right in front of me. All I could do was stare at him. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before of how much Edward indeed resembled a vampire. Other than not having fangs, like I pictured vampires to have, everything else about him did. Everything from his powdered white complexion to his sharp facial features. His eyes I noticed were a deep amber that seemed to glow and the shadows beneath emphasized them, causing fear to strike through you, if you stared deep into them. I guess I should fear him, but instead I was quite intrigued. I saw him in a new way. This time he wasn't a strange kid at my school. Instead he is a vampire and this fact rose a few questions that I had for him. Although I have thought about my confrontation with him, I didn't think it would be so soon and that made me nervous.

_"Hello."_ he said while brushing his hand through the back of his hair, as if he was nervous too.

"Hey?" was all that I could manage to say

_"So are you shopping for your boyfriend?"_ he asked while pointing to the shirts I had in my hand.

There he goes again asking personal questions. Why is he so interested in me? This was my opportunity to ask and I planned on taking it. Nervous or not.

_"Listen. I know what you are."_ I whispered. I could see that I caught him off guard. He stood there and just stared at me. I didn't think he knew what to say. So I went on.

_"So why are you so interested in who I am shopping for?"_ I added.

After standing there in awkward silence for a while, he finally spoke.

_"What do you know about me?"_ he asked while he raised one of his eyebrows.

_"I know that you are a vampire and that you drink animal's blood instead of human's._" I whispered while scanning the store for any eavesdroppers. Nobody seemed to be watching us at the moment, but I am sure if they heard vampire or blood they would.

_"So you also know that your boyfriend is a werewolf?"_ He whispered back.

_"Yes"_ I answered, while I figured that would be obvious.

_"Well do you know that they are dangerous to be alone with?"_ he asked and this upset me.

_" and talking to a vampire isn't?"_ I hissed as quietly as I could.

He smirked at me.

_"Did they tell you that I have a special gift?"_ He asked while becoming serious again.

_"No"_ I said while becoming even more intrigued by him, even though he tried telling me my Jake was dangerous.

_"Well if your wondering Bella, of why I am so interested in you. Its because I can read everybody's mind excluding yours."_ he whispered.

I was taken back by his answer. I wasn't expecting the reason to be that. So now he wasn't just any vampire, instead a vampire that was a mind reader. I couldn't believe he could actually read minds. I was happy he couldn't read mine though, but it also made me curious of why.

_"Why?"_ I asked, while hoping he knew.

_"I have no idea and it is quite irritating."_ He said and I could see that this indeed bugged him and for some reason I had to laugh at this.

_"Well I am actually quite happy about that."_ I said while trying to stop this sudden laughter. He smiled a crooked smile while shaking his head.

_"I am sure you do."_ He said.

_"Well I am but also I am quite interested on why that is."_ I admitted, while trying to become serious again.

_"I wish I knew."_ He said and then started to stare at me with deep concentration.

_"Are you trying right now?"_ I asked while laughing once again at his effort.

_"No."_ he said as he looked away. I couldn't help but bust out in laughter at his denial.

I began to walk around him, while leaving him there and head for the counter as I laughed some more. I decided to wait and see what Jake's pants size was before I bought him any. I also didn't think I could shop anymore at this moment. Not with Edward trying to read my mind. I was more than happy that he couldn't read it though. To know that I still had my private thoughts to myself was a relief, but it also meant that I was a defect. An outcast. Which was new to me. I have always blended in with the rest of society. Not standing out in anyway. How ironic is it? That I do stand out from the rest, for a werewolf and a vampire. I thought about this, while I payed the cashier. I then noticed the time. It was a quarter till six and I knew Jake would be at the restaurant soon. I quickly grabbed my bags and began to hurry myself out the door. I noticed that Edward wasn't where I left him, but I soon found him outside the door waiting for me. I walked right passed him but he followed.

_"But Bella like I was saying it is dangerous for you to be around Jacob."_ He had the nerve to say and with that I turned to glare at him.

_"and who are you to look out for my safety?"_ I spat.

Before I could get a reply he took off though. I couldn't tell where he went. There was barely anyone around and no one that seemed to notice his sudden disappearance.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I decided to run in my wolf form, now that I didn't have to explain to Bella of how I got there without a car. I grabbed a nice pair of clothes and tied them to my ankle while carrying my shoes by the lace in my mouth. I didn't like to carry my shoes and barely had to before, but I didn't want Bella and I to ride in separate vehicles. I was almost to the tree lines when I smelt her, but I also smelt a vampire, which made my fur stand up straight. She wasn't near the restaurant. She was near the vampire. I turned my direction to their scent and bolted. I was going to rip their throats out. I didn't even care if I exposed myself or them. I wasn't going to let one near her. Their scents became stronger as I came closer to the tree line to where they were. I could tell they must be out in the open and that still didn't stop my pace. I wasn't going to phase back until Bella was safe, but out of no where Edward Cullen appeared. I wondered if this was an ambush and lashed out at him. He moved quickly, probably hearing my decision. This pissed me off. It had since the day Sam had told me. When they renewed the treaty a few years back Sam had asked if any of them had carried any special gifts, like our legends have told us. They admitted that three had. His irritated me the most. I lashed out again as a growl ripped through my throat. He dodged it yet again. We soon started to circle around each other, as I tried to not think about my next move. Which was harder than I thought.

_"Jacob I am not here to hurt you or your imprint."_ He explained but I didn't care. My pack had warned them to stay away.

_"I understand this and I am truly sorry for going against it_." He said while yet again trespassing through my thoughts. This only sent me for another lung at him.

_"I can't hear Bella's"_ He explained as he escaped me again.

I halted to a stop to listen more before I lunged again.

_"That's why I have been around her. Its nothing I have ever experienced before."_

This made me happy at least he wasn't invading her thoughts, but I wasn't going to let him get away for that.

_"I understand why you would be upset with me. I see how strong this imprint thing is, but I assure you I am not a threat to Bella. I am just merely infatuated with the fact that her mind is blocked from me." _he added and I was done with all the explanations. It only pissed me off more. I lunged for him again this time I made contact by slicing his arm. He hissed at me and before I went for another lung a voice came into head.

_'Jake. Bella is waiting for you. Go to her and I will take care of this._' It was Sam.

_'I am not letting him get away.'_ I spat back while lunging for him again.

_**'Go to Bella, Jake!'**_ he ordered while using his Alpha command.

I fell limp in mid air, hitting the ground in front of Edward and then a black wolf appeared. It was Sam. I whimpered at his uncontrollable force on me. Sam barely used his Alpha command and especially on me. I unwillingly got to my feet and ran for the direction that held Bella's scent, while growling the whole time. I couldn't believe in all times he would use his Alpha command against me.

_'It was for your own good Jacob. You wouldn't want to cause war unless necessary would you? and put Bella's life in danger?'_ Sam said.

_'Her life is in danger!! Right now!'_ I growled back.

_'We don't know that yet.'_ he said.

_'I will take care of it.'_ He added quickly.

_'Like you did before?' _I bit back and then phased back to human form.

I was to pissed off to listen to anymore of Edwards explanations. Sam might have got me this time, but Edward Cullen will not escape again.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I waited at the restaurant for 20 minutes before Jacob arrived. He walked back to where I was seated and I could tell he was very upset.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked while grabbing his hand from across the table, as he seated himself.

_"I just ran into Edward Cullen."_ He informed me. I questioned whether or not to tell him the truth, but before I could even say a thing he interrupted me.

_"Has he been around her lately?"_ He asked and I decided the truth would be the best way to go.

_"uhh Yea he has actually."_ I admitted and I could tell this made Jake angrier, like I had expected.

_"Why haven't you told me?"_ He said as his hand began to shake in mine. I was actually scared to tell him.

_"I didn't think it was important and I didn't know he was a vampire._" I whispered.

_"You didn't think it was important?"_ He mocked. I just sat there quietly, while not knowing what to say.

_"I asked you to not be around him and so you do and then don't even tell me about it?"_ he added.

"_I am sorry"_ was all I could think of to say. I began to get upset and so I let go of his hand and began to look down at the table. I didn't want to look at him. This was the first time he had ever been this way with me.

_"Do you understand how dangerous they are?"_ he asked while raising his voice.

I was getting quite irritated by this question today.

_"I told you I didn't know he was one before."_

_"Well were you around him again today?"_ He asked and I couldn't help but get angry at how this conversation was playing out.

_"Yes I was"_ I answered

_"You knew today."_ He informed me.

"_What did you want me to do Jake get up and run?" "God!!" "Give me a break!" "I mean you expect me to just fully understand all of this at once and try to dodge danger already when I obviously don't know where it is."_ I yelled as I began to climb out of my seat. I grabbed my keys and darted for the door. Jake quickly followed.

_"Bella."_ he said as he tried to catch up to me through the crowed of people that just arrived, but I wasn't going to stop. I reached the door and was out in the parking lot before him.

_"Bella please wait."_ He yelled out for me, but I had already reached my truck and was beginning to unlock it, but he caught up to me right before I climbed in. He grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me but I shrugged him away as I finished my climb into my truck.

_"Go away Jake. I don't want to see you right now."_ I said and then slammed my door in front of him.

I couldn't help but let this get to me. My eyes began to tear up as I started my truck. He hurt my feelings and I never thought Jake could or would for that matter. I couldn't speak to him right now. I pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Jake where he was. He didn't seem to move. I looked back at him through the rear view mirror as he watched me pull away. I could feel the tears begin to flow down my cheeks with new speed. So after traveling down the road for a mile I decided to pull over. This little argument had caused my whole chest to ache. All afternoon I waited for him and this is what happened. I never would have thought Jake and I had much to argue about other than what movie was better than the other. I could feel a whole new set of tears as I replayed our conversation in my head. He was so angry with me. I could also see the complications arising in this fantasy world already and had no body at the moment to talk it over with, but just then I remembered Kim and Emily. I immediately wiped my tears away from my eyes and pulled my cell phone out to call Billy. I knew Jake wouldn't be there yet.

_"Hello."_ Billy answered.

_"Billy. Hey its Bella."_ I said while trying to not to sound all worked up.

_"Bella. How are you?"_ He asked.

_"I am doing good. I was wondering if you could help me out."_ I answered.

_"Sure sure...in anyway I can."_ He said.

_"Well I was wondering if you knew where Kim lived. Jared's girlfriend."_ I asked.

I figured I would go see Kim instead of Emily. I was worried that Jake might go back to Sam's.

_"Aww..yes..Kimmy..I know where she lives."_ he said.

After getting directions off of Billy, I asked him not to tell Jake that I called. He didn't seem to like this, but agree'd not to. I then told him thanks and then after we hung up I headed towards Kim's house. It only took a half an hour to get there. Kim's house was easy to find but as I parked my truck in front, I began to feel stupid for even coming. I was about to start my engine and pull away but then I seen her walk out of her house.

_"Bella?"_ she yelled.

**~*~ Please Review~*~**


	17. Chapter 17 Friends

**Chapter 17 "Friends"**

**I do not own Twilight!!**

**~*~ Thank you so much for all the reviews! This chapter is small, but it was all I could get typed in today.~*~**

I never really needed friends before, but I really needed one about now.

I looked myself over in the rear view mirror, as I seen Kim beginning to approach my truck. I didn't want her to know right away that I was upset, but my splotched cheeks and blood shot eyes, weren't going to hide that fact. I put myself together, as good as I could, and then climbed out of my truck. After I shut the door, I turned towards Kim. My appearance made her come to stop a few feet away from me. She looked me over and then proceeded to walk the distance between us, to meet me.

_"Bella, what happened?"_ she said.

_"I am sorry. I just didn't know where else to go."_ was all that I could say because against all my composure that I tried to keep, I unwillingly broke down right in front of her. I couldn't stop it, even if I tried. I didn't know what caused it to come on so abruptly. I was never the type to break down like this, especially in front of someone that I hardly knew, but who did I actually know anymore. I thought I was fine with everything. That I could take it all with stride, but at this moment I wasn't fine with anything. Anything at all. It was like a canning ball full of emotions hitting me all at once. Kim put her arms around me, as I tried to cover my face.

_"Shh..shh..Bella its alright. How about we go inside and then you can tell me what happened." _

She tried to sooth me while guiding me towards the house. When we walked into her house, I peaked through my hands to see if we were alone and to my disappointment we were not. Jared was sitting on the coach in front of us. He was sitting forward with his hands entwined together. An X Box controller on the floor and a paused game forgotten about. He seemed to look worried.

_"What happened?"_ he asked as he began to stand and walk towards us.

This only caused me to feel even more upset and began a new set of tears to fall down my face. I fiercely wiped them away with my sleeves, as good as I could, to try and stop them.

_"I am not sure yet?"_ Kim answered.

I continued to try and regain my control, as they both stared at me with worried looks.

"Did something happen to Jake?" Jared asked and this assumption made me feel even dumber than I thought I was for falling to pieces like I did. It seemed that I was able to look at them for the first time without having a single tear run down my face, but I am sure I looked worst than I did in the truck. I began to look back and forth, to both of them. They were both real anxious to know.

_"No..No..I just ran into Edward Cullen today and then Jake and I got into a fight."_ I explained.

Jared seemed to twitch when he heard Edwards name, but he also seemed to loosen up to the fact that Jake and I had only gotten into a fight. Kim on the other hand seemed to look even more apologetic than before.

_"Bella lets go to my room. We can talk about it there." _she suggested and Jared seemed to not mind this, because he quickly headed for his forgotten game.

We began the climb up the stairs, when i finally began to notice her house. The wall that descended with the stairs had pictures running along it. Every kind, from school photos to wedding pictures to snap shots. The walls were painted periwinkle blue with white trim. As you reached the top of the stairs you could tell which room was Kim's. The white door was covered with magazine clippings and wolf pictures. This image trailed into her room. Her unmade bed sat in the far corner with a comforter that was white with brown paw prints scattered all over it. Trophies and medals laid upon a shelf above it. The night stand next to her bed, had a picture frame that held a picture of her and Jared. There was also a vanity set up on the opposite wall of the bed with cosmetics scattered across it, while pieces of clothing dispersed through out the room as well. It defiantly screamed teenager, but it had personality and that I liked.

_"Sorry its such a mess."_ Kim said while beginning to pick up odd ended items off the floor.

_"Its fine. Really. I like your room. Its nice."_ I admitted.

_"Well thanks."_ She said as she threw the items into a corner and then sat on her bed. I walked over to sit next to her.

_"Now tell me exactly what happened today."_ she said as she began to make herself comfortable.

I began to tell her everything. Starting back to the day I met Edward and Alice and ending at today. I only began to choke up when I started to explain my fight with Jake. Kim was a good listener. She only cut in with a "No way." to "Yea I understand." I finished by telling her that I was so confused and overwhelmed by all of this. I then asked her how she did it.

_"Well Bella, I don't know what to say about Edward, but I understand everything else completely. I was quite shocked on how calm you were at the bonfire and I will have to admit I was expecting it to crumble at some point, because Emily and I both weren't that calm. Although Jared and I weren't together when he told me that I was his imprint. In fact I had a crush on Jared for a long time, when we went to school together. He never seemed to notice me except for one day two years ago. He came up to me out of no where one day and asked me out on a date. I was super excited and got all dressed up. We went out to eat together and afterwards on our way back home he pulled over on the side of the road and told me. I literally freaked out and jumped out of his car and took off running. I didn't know what to think and I wouldn't go back to the car with him. He tried his hardest and apologized to me but I kept walking. I walked all the way home that night with Jared walking behind me. He left his car and everything. I didn't speak to him for four days afterwards."_

_"Well what made you start talking to him again?"_ I asked.

_"Well Bella you know how you feel about Jake. I feel the same way about Jared and I couldn't stay away from him. He couldn't either I suppose because one night I was looking out this window and I could have sworn that I seen a huge wolf out there and it was when I didn't feel afraid, that I realised that I could try and come to terms with what he was trying to tell me."_She finished with a smile while she stared out her window and it occurred to me that I have never seen Jake as a wolf yet. She then turned to me with all seriousness.

_"Bella what I think is that you just need a break. You need to step back and get a hold on your feelings. I don't think you should call Jake back tonight. It will show him that you didn't appreciate how he was acting and it will give you some time to think."_

_"Thanks Kim and I think your right. I haven't got a chance to really think about all of this by myself."_ I said.

_"Well your welcome. Anytime Bella that you need to talk about all this, Emily and I are here. Or if you just want to hang out. It is nice to have friends to talk to especially when they know about everything that's going on. I don't even really talk to any of my old friends anymore. Its kind of hard to start talking about how irritating it is that Jared eats everything in site or that his uncontrollable heat is to much for me sometimes at night"_ She said as we both began to laugh. Just then Jared walked in the door. I didn't even hear him walk up.

_"I don't eat everything in site!!"_ He defended and then leaned down to kiss her. After witnessing there display of love I didn't know how I was going to be able to not see Jake nor hear him tonight.

"_Well I am going to go for a run. Are you going to be fine here without me?"_ He asked

_"Babe, I think I can manage."_ she said and then turned to me. _"Or how super protective he is."_ and this sent us into another round of laughter, I even seen Jared laughing with us.

_"Alright well I will be back in about an hour."_ He said and then leaned down to kiss her again and then headed for the door.

_"I hope you and Jake work this out Bella."_ he added and with my _'thanks'_ he was gone.

After he left, Kim and I sat around talking for awhile about everything. I then realised it was getting late and knew I should be getting home. My dad probably already resorted to take out. I felt bad in a way for my absences at the house. When I arrived here I had promised him that I would cook him dinner every night. I hadn't known that Jake would be walking through my door ten minutes later and change my life forever. I thanked Kim again for everything. She did make me feel a lot better. I then climbed in my truck and headed home.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I watched Bella pull away from me. I wanted to run after her, but she told me to go away. I ran for the woods and phased as soon as I got to the tree line. I didn't even take any of my clothes off. I shredded my last pair of nice clothing, but I didn't care. I hurt her feelings. I let my bad temper get the good of me. Everything I said was right, but I shouldn't of acted that way. She has only known for two days. How did I expect her to fully understand the dangers in being around the Cullen's especially since Edward was now interested in her. A growl ripped through my throat as I thought about our confrontation. I wanted to rip his throat out and tear him to pieces for even thinking that he could talk to Bella. I accelerated my speed as I ran through the woods. I wasn't heading any where, I was just merely running into circles. I didn't know where to go. I wanted to follow Bella, but one irritating thing about imprinting is that you do what ever they ask. So I ran around in the same direction for a while until I heard Jared phase in.

_'You are probably going to endure the silent treatment for a while.'_ he said and then he flashed the image of Bella when she arrived at his house. A sharp pain struck through me. I caused her to get this upset. He then proceeded on with her and Kim's conversation that he over heard. Kim had told her to take a break. Even though I knew that this might be what she needed, it stung me to think that I would have to go longer than what I have already, to hear her voice again.

_'She does love you Jake and I don't think that she will wait long.'_ he added.

_'I hope not and thanks for letting me know.'_ and with that, I ran towards home.

_'No problem man and I will help keep an eye out for that bloodsucker too, for ya.'_

_'Thanks but he should think twice this time before he even goes anywhere near Bella.'_ I growled at the thought of him trying.

_'We won't let that happen.'_ he added.

We didn't speak to each other after that. We only thought about ripping him to shreds as I approached my house. I planned on calling her, to see if i would in fact get the silent treatment. I phased and ran for my cell, while thanking god for leaving my cell phone home, so it wasn't with my shreaded clothes. Her phone went to voice mail after five rings. I called her again hoping that maybe she didn't hear it, but was disappointed to find that it was now shut off.

How was I going to do this? How long will she make me wait? I climbed into my bed, while thinking about this. I wasn't hungry anymore and didn't want to eat. I wasn't tired either. I didn't want any life necessities right now, all I wanted was my Bella.

**~*~ Review Please~*~**


	18. Chapter 18 Soulmate

**Chapter 18 "Soulmate"**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**~*~ Thank you guys, yet again for your reviews. This chapter might have mistakes, but i was on a roll...lol..and wrote real fast. I proof read it a couple times, but they slip and I have been up all night writing. I hope you enjoy. I also want to thank Natasha Bedingfield for her song "S_oulmate"._ It gave me the inspiration for this chapter. If you haven't heard it. Please do because it is beautiful and will help you understand this chapter. The song lyrics are in here, but you would have to hear it. In my profile will be a link for the video of the song, if anyone doesn't have something to download it on.~*~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

_"Its Bella. Leave a message and I will get back at ya." _

That's all I had of her for the remainder of the night and the day that followed it. I tried calling her between every class, the next day. The pain struck me harder each time I heard it. It was her voice, but it wasn't talking to me. This wasn't enough and I couldn't handle it. So I decided to go to her house, after school, to watch after her. She wouldn't have to see me, like she wished not to, but I could see her. _Hopefully?!_

I left school and drove as fast as I could to my house. It frustrated me sometimes to use a vehicle. Running in wolf form is so much faster. I barely got my car into park, when I ran from it. I stripped fast and phased, at a drop of a dime. I needed to be near her. I made it to the tree line of her house and I could smell her already. She still had that other scent that lingered with her, but she was there and only twenty feet away from me. I stopped where I was, when I seen her sprawled out on the grass, staring at the sky. She seemed peaceful, but then that soon changed as she began to look frustrated and then sat up. I never seen her mood change this fast. She looked peaceful, then frustrated, and then pained. I wanted go to her. The twenty feet that was in between us sprung a whole new pain in my chest. She then got up with a new expression, that I didn't get to see clearly because she darted into the house. I waited where I was for another twenty minutes. I could hear her listening to the radio, in her bedroom, and then I heard her running. Next she was out the door with her hair straightened and a new outfit on, but that's not what fully caught my attention. She was crying and was racing towards her truck. I didn't care what she asked me. I was running after her. I quickly phased not caring about my nudity and ran towards her. She stopped short at the sight of me and before I could say a word or move she attacked me.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After school, I went straight for the back yard. I needed to lay down but didn't want to go inside. I needed some fresh air. I laid down on the grass. It was damp but i didn't care. I laid on my back as I stared at the clouds that casted across, my used to be blue skies, back in Phoenix, that I missed so much. These ones were foggy and every once in a while the sun would sneak through them. Sending rays down only in that one spot. I wished that I was laying right under it. It was quite mesmerizing to watch the rays seek through and then out of no where it was gone, with one swift movement of the clouds taking the sun under it. I wanted so badly to move the clouds at that moment. At least that little bit of sun made me feel better. Made me forget about everything. I always said people took advantage of the sky but I felt like a huge hypocrite sitting here as I realised how much I indeed took advantage of the sun. I wanted that sun badly, but through this argument that I had with nature, I knew all to well that it wasn't the sun that I wanted right now. It was_ Jake_. I longed for him all night. I knew after his first phone call that I wouldn't be able to hold back from answering it. So I turned it off. It was still off and I knew that he probably was still calling it. I seen Edward today only to bypass him quickly and not even look his way again. I didn't even go to lunch. I went to my truck. I thought about leaving but I thought that, that seemed to juvenile. Although I was being juvenile at the moment. We only had an argument and it wasn't even about us. He was just looking out for me. He was protecting me. I guess i should understand why he was so fired up. Even though I was still getting used to this whole new world I could realise why Jake was that upset. He just ran into a vampire and then found out he was with me. _His imprint_. Of course he would be worked up. I sat up from where I was lying and then decided to stop arguing with nature and stop arguing with myself. I wanted to see him. I needed to see him. I ran upstairs with a whole new agility in me. I turned on my radio as i began to fix my hair and get out an outfit. I planned on aplogizing to him tonight for over reacting like I did. I was almost done getting ready. I only needed some lip gloss when something caught me attention. While getting ready I didn't even really listen to the radio, that I blared. I was going over in my head what to say to Jake and how nice its going to be to see him again, but _soul-mate _caught my attention. I have heard the song before and liked it, but it meant a lot more to me now.

**_"Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find_**

**_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise_**

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soul-mate for everyone_**

**_Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line_**

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soul-mate for everyone_**

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone_**

**_Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one_**

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soul-mate for everyone_**

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soul-mate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"** (A/N-Not my words)_

I was never the type to fully understand the lyrics well, in a song, unless I Googled them. I never knew the names to songs really or who sung them, but at that moment when I heard that some "_Natasha"_ sung the next song coming up called S_oulmate, _I began to listen with all my might. I sat there on the floor listening to it, when I began to understand the words. I put my hand to my chest and clenched my shirt. I have heard this song before that I knew by the tune of it, but never fully heard the lyrics. I could picture heart broken or lonely girls and woman listening to this song. Longing for that perfect guy. The ones that they called there soul-mate, while not knowing if there was such a thing, but wished for it anyway and here i am with my phone shut off and ignoring mine. I have a soul-mate and have felt the love that he gave me without being told. I have been held in his warm arms. I wasn't standing in line. I was hiding from it. Scared of the truth, not knowing how to handle all this. I stood from the spot that I was glued to and ran down my steps as I heard the song finish. _If there's a soulmate for everyone. _Was the last line I heard. There was one for me and he was only ten minutes away. I started to cry and yet again I had no idea why I let myself break down like this. I wasn't sad. I was happy. I was happy that I wasn't waiting in line. I guess I was shocked that I could cry this much for being so happy and grateful, but never in my life have I been so grateful, but before I made it to the truck I seen out of the corner of my eye _Jacob_. The sun that I waited for all afternoon. The soul-mate that I didn't have to wait for. He was running from the woods and was completely naked, but my eyes didn't hold to his naked body, it was his eyes. He seemed to be frightened by how upset I was. If he only knew that I wasn't upset. My body was overflowing with euphoria. I ran the short distance that was in between us and jumped on him. I grabbed at his shoulders and neck trying to hold onto him, as long as I could. As if i would be pulled away or fall. Although I knew that wasn't possible. He had a hold of me tight. Even tighter than I probably should be, but I didn't care I kept grabbing. I needed to feel him. I needed him to hold me and not to let go.

_"Bella whats wrong?"_ he asked while standing there perfectly still, as I clawed at his back through my sobs. Any other person would have fell over, but not my strong Jake and I was sure I was scaring him as well.

_"I love you so much, Jake"_ was all I could say.

_"I love you too Bells."_ He started to brush his one hand through my hair and began to carry me into my house and up the stairs to my bedroom. My make up and straightener sprawled out on the floor where I sat just a few minutes ago. The radio was still blaring, but with no words that made since anymore. He laid down next to me as i curled up into his chest. I looked up at him. My face wet with tears flowing down them, while strands of hair stuck to my cheek. My make up was probably washed away as well as my once perfectly straightened hair, that now clung to me. He began to wipe my face and push my hair back down my neck. It felt so good to have his hand glide across my cheek and I wanted more. I leaned up and claimed his lips. Taking him by surprise but his lips soon followed mine. Our lips synchronizing each others, as both of our tongues met in the middle. I slowly got up and began to straddle him. Pressing my hands against his bear chest, making him lie on his back. Our kiss never breaking as I began to massage my palms against his chest. Then leaving a trail with my finger tips down towards his stomach. Our lips broke to finally breath in the oxygen that we neglected. We were both gasping and Jake shuttered with every movement that my finger tips made on him. He then grabbed my wrist and flipped us. So I was on my back. He still had a hold of my wrists.

_"Bella whats going on?"_ He asked and with our kiss I totally forgot how we got to where we were at the moment.

_"I am so sorry Jake. For saying all that to you and runnin..."_ I didn't get to finish because one of Jake's hands were now against my lips.

_"Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything that I didn't deserve."_ I tried to speak and break his grasp on my lips to tell him he was wrong, but couldn't.

_"I shouldn't of pushed you like that. You are still adjusting to all of this. So please do not apologize to me. I am the one who is truely sorry."_ And then he released his hand from my lips. I could do that for him. Although I could sit here and argue the fact, but I didn't care I wanted to finish what I started and my dad wasn't due home for another hour. I quickly claimed his lips again and catching him by surprise once again.

But it was short lived, because he broke away again and asked through his gasping.

_"Why were you crying?"_ He asked.

_"I missed you_" I said while still out of breath.

After he gave me a smile, I stole his lips back again and I didn't plan on letting them go. He didn't interrupt this time though. Instead he seemed just as eager as I, to fully be close to one another. I began to pull my shirt off of me and reaching to unclasp my bra. Jake then pulled it the rest of the way off. Our chests were bear now, and gliding against each others. This sent us into another frenzy. We broke away from our kiss , gasping. We then started fighting with my pants button. I surrendered when Jake got one open. I laid my hands back as he began to pull my pants along with my panties off of me. He threw them onto the floor, as he began to gaze at my body. I could see his eyes glaze over and knew he wanted me. This I already knew, but to actually see him like this, made my core moisten even more. Jake growled and I fully understood what that sound meant. He then bent down ad flicked out his tongue, giving my wet folds, one long stroke with his tongue against it. _Tasting me._ He started to suck my clit and this sent me over the edge before I could even think my nub began to throb. My legs fell further back, so I could fully feel the orgasm that was spreading through my body and contracting at my center. As I laid limp, Jake trailed kisses up to my body and onto my neck. Nipping me as well. It didn't hurt. I didn't think anything could hurt, right at this moment. He let out a deep moan, when the head of his penis, met my now soaked opening. I grabbed his hips and pulled him in. His penis slowly filling me. Both of us gasped from the reunion we had. Jake even fell forward, seeming to take in the feeling. This gesture was soon replaced with speed as he began pushing himself deeper inside of me. He then began to pull out and when he reentered me, he began to pick up his pace, while moaning the whole time. I loved that I had this effect on him. I then pulled my bottom off the bed, while letting our pelvic bone graze each others. I began to grind my sensitive clit against him. He groaned even louder. _"Bella..."_ He then grabbed my hips and held me to that position. Plunging into me faster than before. _"Jake.."_ Was all I could say in between our gasping moans. I could feel my next orgasm on the verge of exploding. Each time my clit met him. Just then it exploded causing my legs to shake as he grabbed my hips tighter. The walls of my core began to contract around his penis and then he released himself, as well. Both of us were still moaning deeply. At the end of his release he bent down and placed a kiss on my sweaty lips.

_"I missed you too."_ he said, while turning us onto our sides, on the bed. Our hearts were pounding and our breathing was on the verge of hyperventilation. He wiped the hairs away from my face as we stared deeply into each others eyes. I broke the silence first.

_"I am so happy your my soul-mate, Jake."_ I blurted.

He stared back at me, while a smile formed onto his face. A _big _smile, that displayed his perfect pearly white teeth.

_"I am too."_ He said and then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"_Are you going to tell me what happened today?"_ He asked when he pulled away. His eyebrows were pulled up and his face looked confused and I was sure he was.

_"Nothing really. Just arguing with mother nature and listening to the radio."_ I said so innocent like. This seemed to really confuse Jake.

_"Huh?"_ He asked.

_"Nothing."_ I said as I shook my head and began to laugh.

_"I would have to say Bella. You are starting to scare me."_ he laughed.

_"I am sorry. I don't mean to."_ I said while still seeming so innocent, but out of the corner of my eye I caught the time.

_"Shit!"_ I said and then jumped up.

_"My dad will be here in twenty minutes and I still have to make dinner."_ I said.

I then examined Jake's naked body, while knowing he would at least have to go home to get a pair of clothes. I didn't want him to leave. Jake laughed at my realization of the time.

_"Chill out. You have time. I will be right back, though. I am going to get a new set of clothes._" He said as he stood from my bed. I didn't want him to leave.

_" I don't want you to leave."_ I pouted, even though I knew he had to, if I wanted to spend anytime with him today.

_" I know. Me either, but I didn't think to grab clothes on my way here. I didn't think I was going to be able to see you in...well..person."_ He admitted.

Just then it occurred to me that I haven't seen him turn into a wolf yet.

_"Jake?"_ I said while we began to head for the steps.

_"Mhm?"_ He said and then looked at me.

_"I wanna see you. As a wolf I mean."_ I blurted and slightly blushing for some reason.

He looked shocked from what I was asking, I supposed, and this made me blush even more.

_"You don't have to show me if you don't want to."_ I quickly added.

He shook his head quickly.

_"No. I will show you. I just didn't know if you were ready. Are you sure? That your ready Bells?"_ He asked and I knew I was sure.

_"Yes."_ was all I said. We walked out into the back yard, where I sat earlier. Jake then turned to me while putting his hands on my shoulders and looking straight into my eyes.

_"Just don't be afraid. Okay? Remember that its me and that I can hear you. Okay?_" He said.

_"I won't be afraid."_ I said and with a kiss on my forehead he was gone. He ran into the woods and I could have sworn I heard the exact moment he changed.

My mind was torn away from the sound when a_ huge reddish brown wolf_ appeared before me.

_**"Review Please"**_


	19. Chapter 19 Adjusting

**Chapter 19 "Adjusting"**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**~*~ Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They made my day. I am thrilled to find that you guys are really enjoying my story.~*~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

My feet were planted where I stood. I was in awe. I was expecting this huge--furry--scary--monster. Instead a beautiful gigantic wolf stood before me. His reddish brown fur was long and shiny. He didn't move any further than where he was, he was probably worried that I was scared. I had to reassure him that I wasn't. In fact I was very curious on how soft his fur was. Since he wasn't moving, I decided to walk closer to him. He sat back when I reached him. I noticed that his tail began to move side to side. This made me almost laugh. It was nice to see that he was happy. I guess this is his way of smiling as a wolf. When my eyes parted from his tail, I put out my hand cautiously. I didn't know if he minded if I touched him, but before I could ask, his nose nudged the palm of my hand. So I let my hand slide down the top of his head to his neck line. His fur was very soft. It almost made me want to rub my cheek against it, as if he were a blanket. He then stepped a little closer without fully standing up. Then nuzzled his head into my chest. I looked down at him. The only thing that made this whole experience strange was his size. I was standing, yet his head came to my chest where he sat. Our eyes met and they were defiantly Jake's, although animistic, they were still Jake's. Staring into them made me almost forget that he was in wolf form. I then placed my hands on both sides of his head and leaned down, the short distance, and kissed the ridge in between his eyes. This made his tail wag back and forth even more. When I pulled away he licked me. I usually thought this was gross but it wasn't any dog it was my Jake. I put my forehead against his head, making our eyes connect again.

"_Please don't take long."_ I said and with that I was graced with another lick to my face and then he took off for the woods. I stood there for a few minutes, while I watched the tree branches settle from the sudden rush that went through them.

_He was indeed beautiful_.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Although I never fully found out what made Bella act the way she did this afternoon, I did get some answers from the Elders concerning her scent. I would have to say this was the first time in my life, that I was literally scared to death.

I was sitting on the porch waiting for Bella to come outside to sit with me. She was finishing up the dishes and putting dinner away. I usually sit with her, but tonight that scent burned my nose.

I had so much going through my head today. It seemed to gather as the day went on and yet nothing seemed to have answers.

Bella and her mysterious personality today.

I kept asking her while she made dinner today what it was from. She told me that she came to her senses and that was all I got.

Then her wanting to see me as a wolf, which took me off guard, although she wasn't afraid when I showed her. In her words "I was breath-taking". I laughed at her for this. Teasing that I had to look like a dog for her to think this.

All that was petty things though. It was this scent matter now that had me. It had me around my neck and choking me to death. I needed to figure this out.

When I reached my house to get my clothes earlier, I heard Sam phase in. He went to the Elders today and explained to me all that the Elders had said. They had a few legends of this, but only could say that something was corrupting her body. _Corrupting her body?!! _I panickedwhen those three words registered in my head. Sam had said that they either think she is very ill or pregnant. I was happy to think that she might be pregnant instead of very ill, but Sam squashed that hope when they had said that usually the scent of a pregnant woman isn't that strongly tainted, like I have and my pack brothers have smelled.

I began to pace her porch, instead of sit, while thinking this all through. How could she be sick? What was I going to do? I was caught off guard when I seen Bella standing in her door way.

_"What is wrong? You have been acting strange ever since you got back. Is it because of me?" _She asked. I quickly shook my head.

_"No..No...Its just some pack business that Sam stopped and told me, when I left to go get my clothes. Nothing to worry about."_ I said and than walked forward and picked her up, while knowing that Charlie wouldn't see this. She wrapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

She felt like she weighed nothing and was seemed so fragile to me. This sprung more pain to my chest especially when I inhaled yet again and took in that not-so-sweet scent anymore. I wanted to tear it away from her.

She then ran her hands up my neck to my jaw, while trying to straighten my face to look at her.

_"Quit it. Your worrying me too, about this pack business." _she said and this made me gain my control fast. I didn't want her to worry, not tonight at least.

_"I am sorry. Don't worry. Its nothing, just some stupid stuff actually."_ I said and then before she could say a word I stole her lips. Her lips tasted the same as she smelled, it was like a venom now. After the taste got the better of me I broke away from them.

_"You better get ready for bed. I will be outside your window tonight. Okay." _I said while letting her go of my hold and giving her another kiss. I could tell saying goodbye to her at night didn't seem to hurt her as much, with now knowing that I would be with her still.

_"I am going to grab a shower then I will be waiting for you." _She said.

_"Alright. I love you."_ I told her.

_"Love you too."_ She said and then she was gone and racing up the stairs. I was happy that she was getting a shower, because I needed some more time to collect my thoughts.

I walked in the house to tell Charlie bye and then left. I walked back towards the woods. I didn't phase because i didn't want anyone in my head. I was upset and for the first time since my mother died, I let a tear run down my face. I wasn't going to hold it in. Not now. I needed this. I fell to my knees and let it all go. I wasn't the cry-erand never have been, but this was killing me. The thought of her being that ill and maybe even dieing made me lose my breath. I couldn't lose her. I wasn't going to lose her. I didn't even know for sure what this was or how bad it was, but the thought of anything at all made my hole body shake. Through my tears and without my control I phased and then heard the painful howl that was erupting from of me.

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was finally Friday and tomorrow is April 18 th, my Dad's birthday. I was on my way to Jake's, from school, we had plans to go to Port Angela's to pick up my Dad's gift today. Jake and I picked him out a Shimano fishing pole, that Billy had told us that my Dad has been wanting. I found a shop in Port Angela's that did engraving. I had them engrave _"Happy Birthday Dad. Love, Bella "_ on the handle. I was quite excited to be able to see it today.

In the past 3 weeks I have spent my days going to school then work and after that spending as much time as I could with Jake. Although he has seemed on edge ever since this _"Pack Business_" came about. I have asked several times what it was about, only for him to tell me once again that it was nothing to worry about. I was also trying to spend as much time withmy dad. I felt bad still that I hadn't spent that much time with him, my first week here. Jake and Billy had also started to come over every Sundaelike planned. Billy always seemed to come up with out of no where conversations that amused me. Every timehe had us rolling over with laughter by the end of our meal.

I was enjoying myself here even more everyday. Not one day was boring. On nice days Jake and I would go to the beach. On others we ended up at my house or his. We attended a bonfire two weeks ago, for Sethto tell his imprint everything. Although she didn't take it that well, but from what I hear she is coming around to it. Which makes me happy because it was getting hard to work with a depressed Seth. I also haven't had any strange encounters with the Edward, which made me even happier. Although it still bugged me that I was an outcast to his gift.

I began to pull into Jacob's drive way when I seen him waiting for me on his porch. He was wearing the black shirt I had bought him and every timehe wore it, I found myself blushing lightly, from the thoughts that went through my head about him. I put my truck in park and started to get out when a sharp pain struck through my head. I instinctively put my hand on my forehead. I gave Jake another glance as I finished getting out of my truck. I could see he noticed that I was in pain and he began to get up from where he was sitting. I started to walk towards him to meet him, but i began to feel light headed and started to loose my balance. Then I took one more step and it went black.

********************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to find myself on Jake's couch. Billy, Jake, and Sam were surrounding me. They all looked very worried. I began to sit up when Jake pushed me back down lightly.

_"Maybe you shouldn't get up so fast."_ He said. I listened and laid back, while meeting all there eyes again.

_"What happened?"_ I asked.

"_You fainted."_ Jake said.

_"Well that's weird. I have never fainted before."_ I said.

_"Bella have you ate anything today?"_ Sam asked. I had to think about that.

_"I ate a granola bar this morning but that was it."_ I answered.

_"Why didn't you eat lunch?"_ Jake asked while still seeming panicked.

_"I wasn't hungry."_ I answered.

_"Maybe we should get her something to eat then."_ Billy said.

_"Yes. I will go make you something. Just lay back and relax. Okay."_Jake said while getting ready to stand.

"_But Jake, we have to go get my Dad's gift by 4."_ I said.

_"Sam, can you pick it up for us?"_ Jake asked.

_"Sure Jake."_ Sam answered.

Why was he taking this so serious?

_"Jake I only fainted, I feel fine. Lets just go ourselves."_ I said while sitting up, although I did feel a little light headed still.

_"Bella I would feel better if you rested for a little bit and if you would eat something."_ He said.

_"Fine" _was all I said as I crossed my arms and pouted slightly. Jake leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead and then headed for the kitchen. Sam followed him while Jake gave him the information and money that he would need to pick up my Dad's gift. Soon after, Sam had left.

After hearing clangs and crashes for about twenty minutes, Jake had brought me in a grilled cheese and tomato soup. I thought it was quite sweet how he had everything laid out on the tray, that he had put up in front of me. The tray even held a daisy in a cup of water, that he must have picked in the mean time. Although I thought all this was unnecessary, I couldn't help but relish in it.

Jake finally let me stand when I had to pee. When I stood I did lose my balance a little, which I tried to hide from him, but he caught it. He walked me to the bathroom and even asked if I needed help. That was too much. After I shooed him away, i quickly went into the bathroom.

After I peed, I turned to flush, but only to find a swirl of blood in the toilet. I mentally tried to calculate the dates in my head. I was quite embarrassed to find that I was near the time for my cousin Flow to visit.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

These past few weeks have been hard. I was on edge all the time. Waiting for something to happen. Sam had told me not to say anything to her unless necessary. He thought it would be best for us to try and figure it out before we worry her, as well.

But today was the day that I had been dreading. Something finally happened. She had fainted. Although there is many reasons for someone to faint, Sam had explained to me, I was still panicking. She said she hadn't ate much today and that calmed me down a little bit. Maybe she just needed to eat. I made her food and made her relax, only to find when she got up to go to the bathroom, she still was slightly light headed. I walked her to the bathroom and even offered help, which seemed to really offend her. I let her go in by herself, but after about 5 minutes, I smelt it. Blood.

_"Bella? Is everything okay?"_I asked while knocking on the door. I heard her stir around and then she peeked through the door.

"_Jake? How much do you love me?"_ She asked.

_"You know I love you more than anything. Why? Whats wrong? I smelt.."_ I began to say before she interrupted me.

_"Would you go get me some Tampons?" _She asked while turning a crimson red. I was relieved that she wasn't hurt but also a little embarrassed on what she was asking me to go do, but she knew that I would do it for her.

_"I am sorry. I never really know when it will come and I hate to ask you this. I wish I didn't have to."_ She added while blushing even more than before.

_"Of course I will. I will be right back okay?"_ I answered while hearing my Dad chuckling in the living room.

_" Thanks Jake and I am so sorry. My money is in my hoodie on the couch."_ She said and then leaned out for a kiss.

_"Don't be sorry and I got the money."_ I said after we broke away from our fast kiss.

_"Love you."_ She said.

_"I love you too"_ I said and then the door went shut.

After giving my dad a glare, and walking towards my car, it came to me. She got her period. There wasn't a chance that she could be pregnant. This acknowledgement, sent me jolts of pain through out my body.

_'This can't be happening.'_

**~*~What is going to happen? Do you know? Please review~*~**


	20. Chapter 20 Two

**Chapter 20 "Two"**

**I do not own Twilight!! S.M. does! **

**~*~ I want to thank all my readers for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites that I recieved. I am thrilled to know that I have some fan's out there. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I want to thank _liljenrocks_ for her suggestions for my story, also for updating today. :) That made my day. If you haven't checked her story **_Keep Your Hands to Yourself! _**Then please do so because its awesome!!~*~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

As I drove to the convenient store, I replayed every moment that i have had with Bella since she had arrived here. I mostly replayed every moment that she didn't have this scent lingering with her. I replayed the time that I stood on her porch breathing her in for the the first time, as i waited to see her again. I then replayed the first time that I got to have her in my arms, as we both drifted off to sleep together, after the first time she kissed me too. I also replayed the first time we made love with each other. These were only some of the few memories that I had with her before this new scent evaded us.

All of this was starting to give me a headache, and as I pulled into the parking lot and parked, it worsened, for I was here to buy _tampons. _I have never bought tampons before and never planned to, but since nature calls to my imprint, I do now. I walked into the store and began to scan the aisles for them. I was disappointed to find that I couldn't find them, which meant that i would have to ask for them. I didn't see anyone at first and couldn't help but pray that Seth wasn't working today. I started to walk towards the cash register when he appeared.

_"Shit"_ I said under my breath. I knew he probably heard me though.

_"Geeze, Jake. You look like shit._" he said as he began to get closer to me and I didn't doubt that I did.

_"Seth. Is your mom here?"_ I asked while not responding to his acknowledgement.

_"No. Why? What do you need?_" He asked. 'How could this day get any worst?' I thought.

_"Don't even laugh or so help me god, I will deck you." _I threatened. Seth straightened up and tried to put his serious face on as I began to ask.

_"Where are the tampons at?"_ I asked as a whisper, even though we were the only ones there. I could tell he was trying to fight back a laugh, but he knew not to mess with me and especially not now. He probably already guessed too. That he would be doing the same if Gretta, his imprint, would ask.

"_Right over here, in aisle 4." _he explained as he began to lead me to them. I followed him to the aisle where all the dreadful boxes were and it was then that I noticed how many different kinds there were. Brands ranging from Kotex, Always, and Tampax. Then there were different kinds of them. Every kind from slender, lights, regulars, and supers. I was at a loss, as I crossed my arms and stood there examining each box. Seth stood beside me.

_"I don't understand why they need so many different kinds."_ He said while we stared at them.

_"I have no clue on what kind to buy."_ I admitted.

_"Well my mom used to buy Leah these ones." _He said as he picked up a white box with a red flower on it. Reading Kotex on the front.

_"I had to listen to them talk about them one day and learned that they have all the different kinds in one box." _he defended as I raised an eyebrow to his knowledge of tampons.

_"Okay. I will get that one."_ I said as I snatched the box out of his hands, while trying to stifle back the laugh that was coming from thinking about what he went through. I then began to look the box over, while trying to remember what it looked like. Just in case I would have to endure this again.

I quickly paid for them without us saying a word again other than goodbye, when I left. I threw the box in the passenger seat and then raced home to see Bella.

When I arrived she was sitting on my porch looking over the fishing pole we ordered her dad. She was smiling down at it and then lifted her head to see me get out of my car with the bag in hand. She then began to laugh.

_"I am so sorry Jake. I will not ask you to do that again. I promise." _She said. I walked onto the porch and handed her the bag as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

_"Its no problem. When nature calls, nature calls."_ I said while sitting beside her. I couldn't help but try to hold my breath so this moment with her wouldn't be interrupted by the scent that was still there.

_"Well see that's why I feel bad, because I don't think it did. I think it was a false alarm."_ She admitted while blushing a shade of pink.

_"What do you mean a false alarm?" _I asked. I seriously was confused by this.

_"It stopped for now."_ She answered while her cheeks turned to beat red now.

_"Oh.....That happens?"_ I asked. Again I was confused. Did she have her period or not?

_"I never know with mine. Its never right._" She admitted and I knew now by her face to quit the conversation.

"_Well I see Sam got back. It looks real nice Bells. He will love it._" I said while now looking down at the engraved handle to the fishing pole.

"_You really think so?"_ She asked while rubbing the engraved part of the handle, with her thumb.

_"Of course he will."_ I assured her.

_"Well I am going to keep it here, since we are having dinner and cake here tomorrow._" she said while looking up at me.

_"Ok. I will put it in my room._" I said. _"and I am wearing that black shirt you bought me too." _I added, while knowing that she loved me in it.

_"Thanks, but now I am not going to be able to concentrate tomorrow, as we eat my dad's Birthday dinner, if I am looking at you." _She laughed.

_"Well I never can concentrate when I look at you."_ I said as I planted a kiss to her lips.

We sat at on my porch for a while talking about odd end stuff, until it started to get late. After we told my dad bye, we headed to her house. I was having her drop me off, on the side of the road, right before she met her driveway, so I could phase and go behind her house. I didn't want her to drive there alone and I didn't want Charlie to see me. While I waited for her to appear in her window I couldn't help but flood my head again with all that was going on. It was hard not to think about it around her, for she knew when I did. She was starting to notice that there was something that was bugging me, but every time she would ask me about it, I would tell her it was nothing to worry about. She never seemed to believe me though. So it was times like this that I opened up the gates to the dam that I had built to protect her.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I would be lying if I said that I felt good this morning. I found myself back in my bed, no longer than ten minutes of being up. I felt light headed and nauseous again. So I laid there for twenty minutes and then decided to get up and take a shower, since it wasn't going away.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. After washing and rinsing my hair, I couldn't take it anymore. I was quickly wrapped around the toilet puking. After ten more grueling minutes there, I finally started to feel good enough to dress myself. I put on the green top and bell bottoms, that I picked out for tonight and then applied a light amount of make up. I gave myself another look in the mirror before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

My dad was pouring himself a cup of coffee, when I entered.

_"Happy Birthday, Dad!"_ I said while trying to sound cheerful.

_"Thanks Bells"_ he said and then he looked up at me. _"Bells you don't look so good."_ He added.

_"Thanks dad and I really tried to look nice today."_ I said sarcastically.

_"No. I didn't mean it like that. Its just that you look like your sick."_ He explained.

Oh great now I know for sure that I wouldn't be able to hide it from Jake. I really didn't want him to take it seriously, it probably is just a bug.

_"I just feel a little light headed, dad. Nothing to worry about." I_ half admitted.

_"Well maybe you should eat something?"_ He suggested.

_"Yea I was going to make some toast before I headed down Jake's to start on the food for tonight._" I said while beginning to make the toast.

_"You know Bells, You don't have to cook and bake all of that. I could do just fine with some pizza's."_ he said as he sat down and began to look through the newspaper.

_"No Dad!! Your not settling with just some pizza's. Its your birthday and your going to have some home cooked food. I feel fine."_ I defended.

_"Okay but promise me if you start to feel worst that you will just order some pizza's."_ he asked.

_"I promise"_ I lied. I wasn't going to let this interfere with the plans I had for his birthday. Especially since this was the first birthday of his, that we have got to spend together.

I began to nibble on my toast, while discussing the plans for tonight with my dad. He kept pestering me to tell him my surprise that I got for him. He didn't like surprises no more than I did and even though I understood him, I still wouldn't tell him. I wanted to see his expression when he saw it.

After the millionth time of telling him no, I left and headed to Jake's house. As I drove I tried my hardest to gain control of myself, but as I pulled into his driveway and parked, I could tell that I made no progress. I applied more powder to my face, and then I saw Jake appear on the porch. He was wearing the black shirt I bought him like he had said he would. I couldn't help but have a dirty image pass through my head, but all at the same time I started to feel sick even worst than before. I didn't know why I thought the powder would help, because it didn't. I still had light circles under my eyes and my skin tone had a grey tint to it. I took a deep breath as I climbed out of my truck, and before I could even turn around Jake was next to me.

_"Are you feeling alright today?"_ he asked and I could tell by his tone that he was already panicking.

_"Yea. I just feel a little sick that's all."_ I half admitted again, although he saw through it unlike my dad.

_"Bella maybe cooking and baking isn't a good idea today."_ he said.

_" Oh yes it is Jake and your not going to stop me. This is my dads first birthday that I got to spend with him and its going to be a nice one, with home baked and cooked food."_ I scolded. I could tell he didn't like that but I didn't care. I didn't feel that sick to not be able to do this.

We walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen. Billy was sipping his coffee, at the table and listening to the news on an A.M. radio station I told him "_Hello" _as I began to pull out all the ingredients that I would need. I went two days ago to the store to pick up everything and left it there, for today. Jake began to help me as we all discussed the latest crime that took place in Port Angela's Friday, that we just heard on the radio. I caught Jake out of the corner of my eyes, glancing over at me frequently. I ignored him as I began to mix the cake ingredients together.

It took us five hours to finish up with all the food. We had made alot of food. Steaks, corn on the cob, baked potatoes, pork and beans, and potatoe salad and for desert I baked my dad's favorite banana cake and two apple pies and three dozen of cookies. I hoped it was enough since Sue, Seth and Gretta were coming too. Especially since Jake and Seth could probably eat all of it to themselves.

Everyone began to arrive as the steaks came off the grill. I was happy to find that everyone loved the food. I really was beginning to think that I wouldn't be able to finish and when it was time to eat I made myself a little plate so Jake and my dad wouldn't say anything. I fought back the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up, through out the dinner. I defiantly didn't want to worry Jake anymore than he already was, which was unecassary if you asked me.

After we all I ate I decided it would be a perfect time for me to give dad his present. I escaped the kitchen as Billy and my dad started to argue over who was better at catching a Bass, and grabbed the fishing pole from Jake's room. I walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, as I began to rub the engraved handle again.

_"Dad you ready for your surprise?"_ I yelled. It all went quiet and then I heard him grunt and everyone laugh.

_"I guess."_ he said.

_"Well close your eyes."_ I yelled.

_"There closed."_ he yelled. I walked into the kitchen while everyone sat and watched to see his face too. I stood in front of him, with the pole in hand.

_"You can open now."_I said. He peeked one eye open and as full recognition of what it was, both of them flew open.

_"Bella! How did you know that I wanted one of these?...How did you get one? They aren't even in stock around here."_ He said, while grabbing the fishing pole from my hands.

_"The Internet dad."_ I explained. He stared at the fishing pole in amazement.

_"Thanks Bells."_ He said as he began to look it over.

_"Check out the handle."_ Jake hinted. Dad looked down at the engraved handle and his mouth fell open.

_"This is great. Thank you so much. Maybe it will give me good luck next Saturday."_ He said.

_"Your welcome dad."_ I said.

_"He needs it." _Billy teased and while they got into another fishing argument I began to cut everyone a piece of cake and pie. After we all ate dessert and Sue, Gretta and I cleaned the kitchen up, while the men watched a baseball game, I decided to walk outside for some fresh air. I needed to rest. I leaned back against the first step with my elbows, while sitting on the second step.I took in a few deep breathes. Although tonight turned out how I hoped, it was alot of work, especially while trying not to vomit every five minutes or pass out.

Jake then appeared next to me, while almost giving me a hard attack. I hated when he did that. All of my control also had to come back in. He was way to paranoid.

_"You feeling alright?"_ he asked.

_"Yea, just worn out from all the cooking."_ I admitted.

_"Well do you want to go up to my bedroom to take a nap?"_ he asked.

_"No I will be fine."_ I assured him.

He then leaned back too, while sitting next to me. We were silent for the moment, until Jake sat up and then leaned his head against my chest, while moving it around as if trying to hear something.

_"What are you doing?"_I asked and he shushed me.

_"I hear something."_ He said.

_I then seriously considered that Jake was going crazy._

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but let my guard down today. She was sick and there was no way to hide my worry. After asking her to rest today, she stubbornly refused. I understood that she wanted her dad's birthday to go well, but she did look like she needed to rest. Since I knew she wouldn't give in, I helped her for the five hours that she spent cooking and baking everything. I would have to admit that she was strong, because I saw how sick she really was but she didn't even sit for a second.

The food did turn out to be delicious and a hell of alot better than take out would be. After everyone ate she finally got to give her dad his gift. He loved it, like I told her and I could tell that, that made her happy. We ate dessert and after Sue and Gretta helped her clean the kitchen, I noticed that she had gone outside. I followed behind her, although she was unaware of my presence. After watching her take a few breathes and sigh, I sat down next to her. I knew that she wasn't feeling good. I scared her when she noticed me.

_"You feeling alright?"_ I asked

_"Yea, just worn out from all the cooking."_ she said and I knew that it was more than just being worn out.

_"Well do you want to go up to my bedroom to take a nap?"_ I asked, while knowing that she would be to stubborn to do so.

_"No I will be fine."_ She said as I expected she would.

After feeling defeated on making sure she rested, I laid back next to her. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I couldn't help but listen to her heart beat while staring out at the yard. It was then that a heard it. I sat up and placed my head against her chest to try and see what exactly I was hearing. It was there, but I couldn't determine what it was.

_"What are you doing?"_she asked. I shushed her as I put my head closer to her chest.

_"I hear something."_ I admitted while dragging my head down to her stomach and then I heard it.

It was plain as can be. It sounded like a humming bird flapping its wings.

_"Bella..I hear another heartbeat." _I said while still having my head placed on her stomach. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. This sound had pushed the weight that was on my shoulders off.

_**"Two?"**_ She said and then she had collapsed on top of me.

_"Oh my god!"_ was echoing through the house for my dad and Seth had heard.

**~*~ So what did you think?~*~**


	21. Chapter 21 A Beating Heart

**Chapter 21 **

**A Beating Heart**

**I do not own Twilight!!**

**~*~ I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! I see I surprised a lot of you, I needed a twist and didn't want to be depressed for the next few weeks while I write about a dying Bella! I want to clear something up first before you read any further, though. Bella _does not_ have twins growing inside of her. A lot of people mistaken Bella saying "Two?" as in two _baby _heart beats. She was meaning "Two?" as in he heard another heartbeat other than hers. I also want to thank my sister Ashley again, she really helped me out with this chapter. I hope you enjoy.~*~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I felt like a turtle that was flipped on my back for weeks until someone turned me up right again. All of the fear, the worry and even the anger that built up inside of me, over the past few weeks seemed to dissipate instantly.

Bella wasn't sick and she wasn't going to leave me like I feared. It wasn't anything like that. In fact it was the complete opposite. We had created a brand new life together.

So many things flitted through my head as I listened to the new heart that was now beating for its first time. It opened my eyes and I saw everything in a new light.

I even inhaled deeply taking in the once hated scent. It was the scent that scared the hell out of me. I feared it meant the end for my Bella when in fact it was only the beginning of our lives together.

I would now recognize that scent as my child's. That was what was lingering with her all this time. The scent of my unborn son or daughter. If given the chance I would lay here all day and listen to it. The sound was so serene and calming.

To me at the very least, because that was when Bella fainted. Which gave me an awful lot of explaining to do to everyone in the house.

Even more carefully now then before I picked Bella up, cradling her close to me as I headed for the door. I tried to wash the smile off my face, in the mean time because I would never be able to explain why I was over joyed to Charlie. At least without him wanting to shoot me.

As I entered my house I noticed Seth at the door way of the living room. His face was a mask of shock and confusion once he saw me enter. I could hear my dad making up excuses on why him and Seth blurted _'oh my god'_ but it was soon forgotten when I entered the room, with Bella in hand.

_"What happened?!"_ Charlie said while jumping to his feet alongside Sue and Gretta.

_"She fainted again."_ I explained as Charlie ran towards me and put his hand on her face. I could see that my dad was staring at me out of the corner of my eye. However I couldn't tell what expression he wore. He seemed to be caught between horrified and happy it seemed.

"_What do you mean again?"_ he asked while I heard the panic in his voice rise.

_"She did yesterday, but told us that she hadn't ate and she was sick all day today." _I explained as I walked over to the couch and gently laid her down on it. Everyone hurdled around her as she came to.

_"What's going on?"_ She asked while jumping up and looking around at all of us.

_"You fainted again Bells.." _I explained while trying to lay her back against the couch and she obliged. I sat on the floor next to the couch and placed one arm next to hers taking her hand in mine.

_"How are you feeling, Bella?"_ Charlie asked while glancing down at her._"I told you not to do all of this today, if you felt any worst."_ He lectured on.

_"I felt fine dad, until a few minutes ago, but you guys are taking this way to serious." _She explained and I then seen my dad glance at her with a smile.

_"You know how stubborn she is Charlie." _I said and that made Bella give me a glare.

_"I think we should take you to the hospital just to be sure_." Charlie spoke

_"Do I have to go? I really feel fine. I just went overboard today, besides I will call the doctor in the morning and make an appointment. I promise."_ She begged.

_"I don't know Bella, you don't just faint because you have the flue."_ Charlie said.

_"Please, it can wait one more day."_ she begged again.

_"Well ok, but if you feel any worse or faint one more time it's the hospital Missy!" _Charlie spoke in the strict father tone all fathers use when they are threatening their children.

With that everyone walked out of the room. Giving Bella her privacy and rest.

I looked down at her and smiled, she didn't look happy about this. I then bent down and whispered in her ear so no one would over hear.

_"We are going to have a baby." _It was like a light bulb lit up in her head. She didn't remember why she had fainted. This I could tell because she was frozen. The shock seemed to take hold.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sounds of whispers above my head.. I quickly straightened myself up from the couch. I was so confused on why I was laying on Jacob's couch and couldn't even remember how I got here. I looked around at all of them. My dad looked really worried.

_"Whats going on?"_ I asked.

_"You fainted again Bells." _Jake explained while trying to lay me back against his couch again. I laid back as I tried to remember when I fainted. I thought I was doing so well, in staying in control tonight. Jake sat down in front of me and took my hand in his and gently caressed it.

_"How are you feeling, Bella?"_ My dad asked while hovering above me.

_"I told you not to do all of this today, if you felt any worst."_ He lectured me before I could give him an answer.

_"I felt fine dad, until a little bit ago, but you guys are taking this way to serious." _I explained and then Billy looked at me and smiled. I seriously didn't know what was going on with everybody.

_"You know how stubborn she is Charlie." _Jake said. I then glared at him.

_"I think we should take you to the hospital just to be sure_." Dad suggested.

_"Do I have to go? I really feel fine. I just went overboard today. Besides I will call the doctor in the morning and make an appointment. I promise."_ I begged.

_"I don't know Bella, you don't just faint because you have the flue."_ he said.

_"Please, it can wait one more day."_ I began to beg more, while hoping he would just give in.

_" Well ok, but if you feel any worse or faint one more time it's the hospital missy " _he spoke in a scary tone I rarely heard come from him and with that everyone walked out of the room. I was relieved for the privacy and then I noticed Jake looking up at me smiling. He then bent down and whispered in my ear.

_"We are going to have a baby."_ he whispered and it was then that it all hit me like a ton of bricks.

The very last moment before I fainted, I recalled that he heard another heartbeat! I was pregnant! I couldn't wrap my head around this, although it did seem to make sense.

It explained my outburst of emotions these past few weeks and why I was feeling this way. I couldn't quit staring at Jake, but I didn't see him. I was picturing this little baby that was growing inside me.

It didn't feel like it was there, but Jake hearing the heartbeat was confirmation enough. I instinctively put my hand to my stomach and Jake's hand followed.

No one else would have noticed though, of what was going on between us, but it didn't matter at that moment if they did. All that mattered now was that a new life had been created into this world and it was created by Jake and me.

My head began to flood with so many thoughts and questions. I was so happy but yet horrified all at once. We are young and haven't even graduated yet. How were we going to take care of a baby? How were we going to tell my mom? Did Billy already know? Is that why he was smiling like a mad man? And then the worst of all questions hit me. How were we going to tell my dad?

Jake and I were still sitting there, while still in a frozen state. We stared into each others eyes and so much was being said between us yet we didn't utter a word.

Later on that night, after Dad and I had left Billy's and made it home, I went straight to my bedroom. After getting ready for bed I found myself standing in front of my mirror and with my shirt pulled up, while examining my flat stomach. I didn't know what I was looking for because there was no sign that I was pregnant, but after standing there for 5 minutes, I heard a thump at my window, which caused me to jump and my shirt to fall down. I turned to see Jacob smashed up against my window and smiling at me. I quickly raced over to open it and in fell Jacob with another thud.

_"Bella are you alright?" _I heard my dad yell from his bedroom and I then heard footsteps, coming down the hall, that followed it. Jake quickly got to his feet and hurried into my closet, just in the nick of time, because just then my dad flew my door open.

_"Dad I could have been naked!"_ I yelled.

_"Sorry Bells, I was scared that you had fainted again."_ He explained while seeming to be relieved that I was indeed fine.

_"I am fine. I just had problems with the window opening. That's all."_ I explained. He then looked towards my open window.

_"I was hot and needed a breeze."_ I quickly added.

_"Okay well if you need help putting it down, just yell for me. Okay?"_ He said while heading back out the door.

_"Okay I will. Goodnight dad."_ I said.

_"Goodnight Bells."_ he said while shutting my door shut again.

I then looked over to my closet and sighed while Jake quietly came out.

_"Sorry Bells."_ he whispered while walking over to me.

"_Its okay. I am so happy you are here."_I said while standing on my tippy toes and wrapping my arms around his neck and then planted a kiss on his lips.

After I released myself from him, he bent down onto his knees and placed his head to my stomach again. I would have to admit that I was jealous. I still couldn't believe that I had a baby growing inside of me and to be able to hear his or her heart beat would help with the denial.

_"You know I am jealous of you."_ I said to him while petting the top of his head.

_"Why is that?"_ He said while standing back up to me.

_" This is all real to you already, because you can hear his or her heart beat."_ I explained while walking over to my bed and laying down.

_"What do you mean its real to me?"_ he asked while following me and laying beside me.

_"It doesn't feel real to me yet that there is a baby growing inside of me because it doesn't feel like I do, and for you to be able to hear her or his heart beat, at any moment that you want to, must be nice."_ I said while placing my hand onto my stomach.

_"Aww Bells, I am sorry."_ he said while placing his hand on top of mine.

_"Its not your fault, Jake. I guess this is how all pregnant woman feel at first."_ I reassured him.

"_Are you feeling any better?"_ he asked me while rubbing circles with his thumb on the top of my hand.

"_I don't feel sick anymore."_ I admitted.

_"Well that's great."_ He said while planting me a kiss on my forehead.

_"But...how do you feel about all of this?"_ He asked while pulling away from my forehead and looking me deep into my eyes.

_"I don't know... I am shocked....I am thrilled....I am worried....I am nervous....and I am scared to death"_ I admitted.

_"I know Bells, but I will be here with you, every step of the way."_ he said.

This did bring some comfort to the situation. Even though this was something big,_ real big_. I knew that I wouldn't have to go through it alone, that I would have Jake here with me.

_"How do you feel?"_ I asked and he pause for a moment before answering.

_"To tell you the truth Bella, I am thrilled. I am not scared at all because four hours ago I had expected a lot worst."_ He said and I was completely confused by what he had said.

_"What?"_ I asked

_"Bella do you remember when I said you smelled different?"_ he asked.

_"Yes"_ I answered. I could remember him telling me this but didn't understand what that had to do with what he just said.

_"Well I went to Sam about it and he wasn't sure so he checked with the Elders. The only known cases have been that of those who were either terminally ill or those who were pregnant and when you got your period...welll."_

_"Oh."_ I said while suddenly becoming aware, not of his reaction but of what he must have been going through all this time.

_"So you thought that I was sick? That's why you were taking all of this so serious?"_ I added.

_"Yes."_ He said while looking down at our hands that were still placed on my stomach.

_"I don't know what I would do if you were sick. I was so scared. I have never been that scared before in my life."_ he said while looking back up at me and I could see in his eyes, of how much that took a toll on him.

"_So now knowing that your not sick and that we are about to have a baby instead, I am thrilled."_ He added.

_"Why didn't you tell me about all this?"_ I asked him.

_"Because I didn't want to worry you, at least not until we figured all of this out."_ He answered.

_"I am here and I am not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry about that._" I reassured him.

Jacob then scooted down and place his head over my stomach. I could tell that he loved the fact that he could hear his or her heart beat and that made me happy, but yet still jealous. I was getting tired and before I knew it I fell sleep, while Jake still gently laid against my stomach.

I woke up early the next morning, which I was grateful for because I found Jake below me with his one arm under his head and the other wrapped around my waist still. If my dad would have came in, I am not so sure how that would have gone and didn't want to find out. I gently shook Jake, only for him to wrap around me tighter. I shook him one more time and this time I startled him. He jumped up and looked at me.

"_Everything okay?"_ he asked.

_"Yea, I just wanted to make sure your up, just in case my dad decides to come in unannounced again because I am going to go take a shower. Okay."_ I said.

_"Alright."_ he said while sitting up off the bed and rubbing his eyes.

While taking a shower, I thought about how and where I was going to go to the doctors today, because my OB/GYN was in Phoenix. My mother was the one who made my appointment for it and I couldn't very well call her and ask where I could go around here. I figured the phone book would be the best place to look. After getting out of the shower and quickly getting dressed, I then headed to my bedroom. I was stopped by my dad in the hall way, though.

_"Bells, how are you feeling this morning?"_ he asked.

"_I am doing alot better but I am going to be making an appointment in a little bit. Just in case."_ I admitted and I knew this would make him feel better.

_"Okay that's good Bells, but I have to hurry into the station. Something is going on down there. So call and let me know how it went."_ he said while heading for the stairs.

_"Also don't worry about making dinner. I will be late and will just order some Chinese at work."_ he added.

_"Okay dad, I will probably be at Billy's."_ I said while standing at the top of the steps looking down at him.

_"Alright. Bye Bells._" he said while putting on his coat and opening the front door.

_"Bye dad_" and with that he was gone.

I then headed for my bedroom while grabbing the phone book out of the stand in the hallway. I began to skim through it, looking for the nearest clinic, while walking into the bedroom. I found Jacob sprawled out on my bed when I entered.

Jake and I looked for ten minutes and soon found a clinic in Port Angela's, and left not long after discovering it.

**~*~I have some good news, I am half way done with the next chapter and will probably put it up within the next hour. So keep an eye out for the next. I didn't have a good day, so I thought I would make all of yours with having 2 updated, but please review and tell me what you think. The Next Chapter title will be "Little Jelly Bean"~*~**


	22. Chapter 22 Little Jelly Bean

**Chapter 22 "Little Jelly Bean"**

**_I Do Not Own Twilight!!_**

**~*~ Well here is the second chapter for the day. Its a short one but I figured I would cut it in half and make the doctors visit its own chapter. I hope you enjoy!!~*~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

This is only my first visit to this place and I already realize having kids is not for the weak of heart or the easily embarrassed.

Naturally, with this being Bella's first visit I wanted to come with her. She didn't even have to ask. Being a man (and barely even that), I had very little experience with doctors in general, but as far as I knew I had never been to see a gynecologist before and it was scary. Bella reassured me though that we would only be going to make sure the baby was okay.

As a man, it is highly unlikely that you have ever entered the waiting room of an OB/GYN office at any time in your life. Apparently it is not a place that anyone ever expects to see a man enter because when I did, all of the cheerful banter ceased and all eyes were on me. Most of them had a look of he-is-obviously-lost on their face, but all of them were obviously interested in how I would proceed. Once they noticed Bella's hand in mine the cheerful banter turned into hideous gossip.

The front desk was probably only twelve feet from the door, but it felt as if it took nearly a decade of my life to cross the distance. I was certain that everyone in the room could hear the beads of sweat trickling down my back as I walked, so I tried to muffle the sound by dragging my feet. Bella rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb, while whispering soothing words.

After she checked herself in, we waited in the waiting room for nearly twenty minutes, while I looked at anything else but the faces that were glancing at me. I was beginning to run out of things to look at, but was soon relieved to hear Bella be called back.

Once in the exam room, I nervously took a back seat in the conversation between Bella and the doctor. They seemed rather comfortable with that approach, they switched from speaking English and began using a dialect of female anatomy that I was unable to interpret. Something about periods and cervix's, it didn't make one bit of sense to me.

After a few minutes later the doctor had left the room. Apparently so Bella could get undressed.

_"Are you okay?"_ she asked me while getting undressed from the waist down and then placing a sheet over top of her.

_"Yea, I just don't understand most of what was said."_ I admitted and that made her giggle.

_"I didn't think you would really, but all she said was that she would examine me and then if my cervix is closed, which would mean that I am pregnant, she will do an ultrasound, to see how far along I am and to see if the baby is healthy. She also said that my false alarm is normal and that sometimes woman have there periods while they are pregnant and with the fainting she said that it's not uncommon for pregnant woman to faint and then she told me what to do if I do start to feel light headed again."_She explained and although that was alot, I understood everything that she said other than what a cervix and an ultrasound was.

_"Whats a cervix? and an ultrasound?"_ I had to ask and she began to giggle again before answering me.

_"The cervix is the lower, narrow portion of the uterus and if your wondering what a uterus is, its where the baby grows, right there."_ she said while pointing to a model of what looked like women's organs and I couldn't help but get up and start messing with it.

_"And an ultrasound is where you get to see the baby."_ she explained.

_"We get to see the baby?!" _I asked and while turning around quickly I accidentally popped off a part to the model and it rolled under the bed. Bella began to laugh. I looked down at the model and then back to Bella and before I could even crawl under the bed to fetch the missing piece we heard a knock at the door. I quickly placed the model on the counter as it was and hurried to my seat as the doctor walked in.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Although Dr. Thredbi seemed to be real nice, I was still uncomfortable about what I was about to endure. Having a vaginal exam is more like an invasion into the most personal of all our belongings, ourselves. It is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever had to go through, but this time was different then before. No this time I wasn't getting any old pap smear instead I was checking to see if I had a baby up in there.

I laid back on the examining table while propping my legs up and unwillingly spreading them, while exposing myself to the doctor. Jake had came to my side and held my hand as she began to examine me. I squeezed his hand in anticipation. Even though Jake could hear it's little heart beat, I was still nervous to hear the verdict for some reason.

After she was down there for what seemed like an hour to me, she finally popped up her head and said.

_"Well your cervix is closed Sweetie. So how about we try and find a heartbeat now."_ she said and there was my confirmation again. I was indeed pregnant and I couldn't help but get really excited that I would be able to hear what Jake has been hearing.

I looked over to Jake and squeezed his hand in excitement as she began to lift my shirt up and place, what looked like a microphone to my stomach. I began to hear swooshing sounds and then it became clearer as she moved it around on my stomach. It was faster than any heartbeat I have ever heard before. It was mesmerizing and soothing. It meant life and I couldn't help but let a tear escape down my cheek. Just then I began to be even more jealous of Jake. He could hear it when ever he wanted. I was quite disturbed though that the doctor had taken the machine off my stomach so fast.

_"Well the babies heart beat is 157 and that's really good. I am going to do an ultrasound now to try and determine how far along you are and also if the baby is healthy."_ she explained while pulling a screen over and straightening it for us all to see. She then pulled out a long looking dildo and my mouth fell open at the site. I was hoping it wasn't coming anywhere near me. I looked up at Jacob who looked down at me with the same shocked look that my face probably wore and then we both looked back to the doctor as she began to lubricate it.

_"Now Bella since you are not that far along, from what it seems, I am going to have to do an inward ultrasound. That's where we insert this inside of you to be able to see the baby."_ she then handed me the dildo thingy_ "Now I am going to have you insert it, instead of me. Now don't worry Hun it won't hurt you."_ she added. I immediately began to blush and then looked back up to Jacob, who now had a smirk on his face. I glared at him and then looked back to the dildo thingy. I hesitantly put it under the sheet and then inside me, while thinking the whole time that I would be able to see my baby and that is why I was doing this.

_"It is in."_ I told her and then she reached underneath and grabbed it out of my hands. I then laid back while my cheeks still felt like they were on fire and stared at the screen. I couldn't tell what I was looking for or what I was looking at. She began to move the thing around inside of me, although she was right, it didn't hurt but it did feel very uncomfortable. I noticed she had stopped though at one spot. I squinted my eyes and tried to look for what she saw, but yet still only seen grey and black swirls.

_"There it is!"_ she said and then began to type on the key pad, I was quite irritated because I still didn't see a thing.

_"I can't see anything."_ Jake said while squinting at the screen like I was.

_"Well the baby at this point is about the size of a sesame seed. It looks like you are about 5 weeks pregnant. Which would make you due around late December."_ She said and then pointed to the screen.

_"You see that? Right there."_ She asked. Jake and I both squinted even harder as we stared at the little grey spot. After a few seconds of staring at it, I seen it. It was a little flutter.

_"That there is your babies heart beating."_ She said and then she did something that zoomed the picture in_."and right there is your baby"_she added. and right before my eyes was our baby. Although it didn't quite look like a baby yet, it looked like a little Jelly Bean. Yes a Jelly Bean. That's what I will call it until I know if its a boy or a girl.

_"My little Jelly Bean!"_ I said. I then looked up at Jake, who was now looking down at me. We were both smiling from ear to ear.

_"Little Jelly Bean?"_ He asked while arching an eyebrow.

_"Yes! Our little Jelly Bean."_ I said.

**~*~ I asked my mom what Bella should call the baby in my story and my 3 1/2 year old son came out of no where and said Little Jelly Bean mommy!! I couldn't believe it, it was a perfect idea. So my son helped me out with this one. lol...Also I have a new poll is up on my profile for this story. Please check it out and give me your opinion.~*~**


	23. Chapter 23 Worries

**Chapter 23 "Worries"**

**I do not own Twilight!!**

**~*~ Thank you for all of your reviews and adds. I am sorry this chapter took me so long. I also want to wish all my readers who are mothers a Happy Mother's Day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you thought.~*~**

_To be mature means to face, and not evade, every fresh crisis that comes. ~ Fritz Kunkel_

**Bella's P.O.V**

You never notice exactly when your life changes. You might have an idea on when it did, but you never really know at that exact moment that your life has changed. I have always been not on good terms with change. I have always enjoyed familiarity, but then I moved here. It seems that all along, why I have been okay with everything remaining how it was, is because destiny had other plans for me here. I would have to say that i have done more than a 1-80 since being here, in this short month and, its not so much, that I think that I am changing, its that I think I am growing.

The ride back to La Push was quiet. We were both comfortable with that though. I stared down at the picture that I insisted Dr. Thredbi give us, although you could hardly see a thing. My little Jelly Bean was in fact just about that. Not even a human form yet, more like a tad pole. My due date is December 20th and to me that feels so far away and yet just around the corner, at the same time. The longer that I stared down at the picture in my hand though, the more afraid I got. Not over one thing in particular, but over everything. How was I going to endure pregnancy? How was I going to tell everyone? How was I going to be able to endure labor? and most of all How was I going to be a mother? In some sense I am already in charge of someone else's life at this exact moment, but I am only 18 and starting to just become in charge of myself. Now I will have to take care, support and guide another human being. Its not that I don't want to. Its not that I will miss out on being a teenager or young adult, for I never really did what normal young adults did. It is that I am scared that I will mess up. That I won't be good at it. From this day on, I will be responsible of someone else and that literally scares the hell out of me and the thought of it makes me want nothing more than anything to call my own mother, but how will I tell her. I couldn't exactly tell her "Its okay mom. Jake is my soul-mate and he imprinted on me." No. That is out of the question but I don't want her to be disappointedin me though. She always said that she would have never gone back and not had me, but that she wished that she would have waited till she was older. If I told her that I followed down the same tracks as her, I think she would be disappointed, but I need her right now and I am sure she would get over it with time. I hope.

We were near his, driveway when Jake finally broke the silence and broke me away from my deep thoughts.

_"Bella when do you want to tell your dad because soon the whole pack will know, with me and Seth knowing."_ he said.

_"I am not sure when, but I think I should tell him alone."_ I said and I did believe that was for the best. My dad would for sure know that something wasn't right with Jake, when he shot him and he healed before his eyes.

_"No Bella I will be there with you. You don't have to do it alone. I am not scared of Charlie."_ he said while grabbing my hand as we pulled into his driveway. I laughed at him thinking that I thought he was scared of my dad.

_" I know your not scared of my dad, but I just think its something I should tell him alone. I want to be able to try and soften him up about it before he talks to you."_ I said

_"Okay but if you change your mind, I will be there with you."_ he reassured.

_"Thanks. I think I may call my mom tonight though."_ I admitted.

_"That's good."_ he said

I hid the picture of my Jelly Bean in my hoodie pocket and grabbed Jake's hand before walking into the house. We walked into the kitchen and found Sam and Emily at the table with Billy. They all looked up at us when we entered and before we could say anything Emily jumped up and ran over to hug me.

_"Aww...Congratulations Bella. I am so happy for you."_ she said while hugging me tightly.

_"So what did you guys find out? How far are you? When are you due?"_ she rambled on while releasing me and then placing her hand on my stomach and although I have grown fond of Emily she was irritating the hell out of me at that moment. I think Sam caught my drift.

_"Honey give them time to come in and sit down. They just got in the door."_ he said.

_"ohh I am so sorry. I am just thrilled. Your the first to get pregnant."_ she said and then looked over to Sam with a puppy dog look._ "When do you think we will be starting our little family Sam?"_ she asked and I think any other guy would have cringed at that question but Sam only looked at her and smiled and then said _"When ever your ready for it?"_

When ever your ready is exactly right. I am sure that I am not ready in no shape or form, but its going to happen. Those damn birth control pills. I should have gotten the shot or something. Something that didn't depend on how I took it, for it to work. Something the doctorshad control on giving it to me. I must have done something wrong. Taken it to late or taking something with it, without thinking about it. I wish I was ready. I wish I could be jumping up and down right now like Emily was, but I wasn't and I didn't know if I would any time soon.

Jake and I sat down amongst the them at the kitchen table. All of their eyes were on us and they seemed anxious to know everything. I didn't feel up to telling the news and I think Jake recognised because he spoke first.

_"Well she is almost 5 weeks, and she is due December 20th. and the doctor said the baby is healthy."_ he said while trying to sustain his excitement.

_"I can see you can't keep a secret for long, daaadd"_ he said while then glaring at his father.

_"I wish I was the one to spread the news that I was going to be a grandpa, but I can't claim that I did that."_ he defended and then looked over to Sam.

_"Seth was on patrol last nightwith Embry and me."_ Sam explained.

_"So expect a call or visit from Embry."_ he added.

_"Well as much as I would love to tell everyone too, Charlie doesn't know yet. So we have to keep this on the D-L. Okay?"_Jake said while looking around to meet every ones face. Emily was still smiling widely along with Billy.

_"I hope Charlie don't take it too hard."_ Billy said.

_"Me too_" I finally spoke while staring blankly at the kitchen table.

_"Everything will be fine."_ Jake said while rubbing my thigh.

_"How are you feeling Bella?"_Sam asked and I was surprised from his concern and it broke me from my trance.

"_I have alot on my mind. That's all."_ I said with a fake half smile and then before they could go any further in discussing me, I asked if they all had lunch yet. The mention of food took them all away from there thoughts as all three men began to rub there bellies while discussing how hungry they were. Emily and I got up and started to make some sandwiches while all the guys went into the living room to watch some T.V while they wait.

_"Whats all on your mind?"_Emily asked and for some reason yet again I broke down. I stopped in the middle of cutting a tomato and looked up at her.

_"I will graduate in almost a month and I am 18 years old...... I have no idea on how to raise a child or how to shape a person into becoming a good person because I could hardly do it for myself..... I am also scared to death of how big I will get and that I will have to someday push my not so little Jelly bean out of me..... And how am I going to tell my parents? They will just think that I went to fast with Jake and got knocked up and that I disappointed them. They don't know what I mean to Jake and they will never understand. I mean what am I going to do Emily? Huh? I am soo scared and I have no idea what to do."_ I had no idea what came over me. Just a second ago, Emily irritated me and now I was breaking down on her, relying on her to comfort me.

_"Jelly Bean?"_ she asked while walking over to hug me.

_"Its a nickname I gave our baby because its so...soo small right now and I....I..I"_ and then the water works turned on. Emily tried soothing me while running her hands down through my hair.

_"Honey its going to be okay. Every Pregnant woman goes through that. You think your mom knew what she was doing when she had you. No. Baby's don't come with instructions. You will know what to do when your Jelly Bean is born and about you getting big. You will be beautiful still and once you have the baby you will probably go back to the way you are. And your not that young. Yea it could have waited a few more years, but god works in mysterious ways and everything happens for a reason. One good thing about you being young is that you will have more energy then most and your body will be able to take the labor better. And you can't assume what your parents are going to say. They will love you no matter what, if they get mad, give them time. You can't be letting yourself get this stressed out, hun. Your baby feels the way you feel. You have to remember that."_ She said while still holding me and she was right. I did need to calm down.

_"Thanks Emily."_ I said and then broke away from her hug and began to wipe me tears away with my sleeve.

_"Anytime Bella, just remember that I am here for you if you ever need me."_ she said while getting out some plates for the sandwiches.

I began to cut the rest of the tomato when I felt two warm strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned my head back against his chest relinquishing this moment with him and forgetting the tomato.

_"Why didn't you tell me that you were this worried about everything?"_he whispered into my ear and I did feel a little guilty that I hadn't went to him and embarrassed that they all must have heard my outburst.

_"because your so excited and I didn't want to ruin it for you."_ I said and he then turned me to face him.

_"Bella I am happy about it, but if there is something on your mind you can come to me. I am here for you. I am only happy when your happy."_ he said.

_"That's exactly it, your happy when I am happy. So I didn't want you to be unhappy."_ I pointed out.

_"Now Bella..."_ He started to say but i cut him off.

"_Jake I am happy...I really am. I just have alot on my mind about it."_ I said.

He then bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

_"Promise me you will come to me next time."_ he said.

_"I promise."_ I said

_"Jake her hormone levels right now, don't exactly give her control of her emotions."_ Emily interceded. I almost forgot she was even in the room. Jake laughed.

_"I guess I will have to get used to it then."_ he said while giving me another kiss on the forehead. I hit him gently on the chest and then scowled at both of them and then turned to finish up Jake's sandwich.

_"Do you guys want to see how in control my hormones are?"_ I asked and Emily and Jake quickly went back to what they were doing.

The rest of the day at Billy's was relaxing. After we ate our sandwiches, we sat and talked about almost everything. Jake even mentioned his plans on opening a garage in the summer, after his 18th birthday, with the money his mother had left him. He also mentioned that he planned on buying us a house together. That made some of my worries go away. At least we would have some more money coming in and a house. Emily was also quick to discuss nursery room themes for a boy or a girl. You could tell she has had some deep thoughts about the topic because she had plenty of ideas. Even though I was still worried as hell, talking about color schemes and blanket patterns and crib sets, took my mind off of a lot of things. I was quite sad that it was was getting late. I made Billy something to eat for dinner before leaving. Sam and Emily had left along with us and after hugging them bye and heading our separate ways, I could feel all the worry rise from the pit of my stomach. I dropped Jake off at his normal spot where he ran to the back of my house to wait. I then pulled into the driveway and went into the house. I started to fry the fish that I decided to make my dad and when it was done I put it into the microwave and then went to the back porch to sit with Jake until my dad came home. I stood there looking in the woods for him and after not finding him, i heard a noise and then Jake appeared in human form. We sat on the back porch in silence until it hit me that I had to explain to my father what the doctors said about me fainting.

_"Jake what am I going to tell my dad about my doctors visit today?"_ I asked.

_"Just tell him that they said for you to eat better and to rest more."_ He said. I laughed at this. Jake trying to con my dad into making sure I rest and eat good for when he isn't here.

_"Well what was wrong with me? Why was I fainting?"_ I asked my question more clearly.

"_Umm say stress..oh...I hear him pulling in."_ he said and then gave me a quick kiss and began to run towards the woods.

_"Love you Bella...I will see you later."_he said.

"I love you too." I said before walking into the house, to face my father and to have to lie to him.

Dinner went better than I thought. I didn't even mention Jake's suggestion, but my dad did though. I even started to laugh at it, only for him to scowl at me and to tell me that i have to take it more seriously. After listening to his lecture I told him goodnight and headed for my bedroom. I didn't look out my window yet though, to tell Jake to come up. Instead I sat on my bed, with my cell phone in hand. I planned on calling my mom. I even had her number dialed but all I could do was stare at it. I had no idea how I was going to tell her or what I was going to say. After fighting with myself I quickly pushed send without thinking about it and then placed the phone to my ear. She answered with her usually "_Baby girl!!!__ How are you?"_ and I couldn't help my damn hormones, because as soon as I heard her voice I began to panic. I choked out a _"Hey mom"_ I couldn't help but be scared that she won't think I am her baby girl anymore. That she will not want to talk to me afterwards. I knew I was over reacting but those thoughts still flooded my head.

"_Bella..What's wrong?"_ she asked. She always knew when something was wrong with me.

_"Well mom I need to talk to you_." I said.

_"Whats wrong Bella. Just tell me."_ she said. I could hear that she was beginning to panic.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ I thought.

_"Mom..I am pregnant."_I blurted and all I could hear on the other end was a gasp.

**_"Please review"_**


	24. Chapter 24 Can't Cry Over Spilled Milk

**Chapter 24 "Can't Cry Over Spilled Milk "**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**~*~ I am sorry this took me so long but I wasn't feeling what I had written, so I changed things and even added Renee's P.O.V so you can see how she is feeling. Thanks for all the reviews and adds. Like always they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.~*~**

_"No matter where you live, brothers are brothers and sisters are sisters. The bonds that keep family close are the same no matter where you are." ~Takayuki Ikkaku, Arisa Hosaka and Toshihiro Kawabata_

**Renee's P.O.V**

My days have been very hectic lately and times like this, where I could sit on my back porch and look out at the ocean, was very therapeuticfor me. Although it wasn't fully enjoyable, becausepart of me wasn't here. I didn't have Bella wrapped up in this blanket with me, while holding our cappuccinosand just taking in the site. I knew that she would love this. Tonight like most nights here, we were having a lot of heat lightning and although it was close to one in the morning, when the lightening would flash it brightened the whole sky. Not only one streak of lightening but several, that were scattered everywhere, making the sky light up into a pinkish gold. It was so serene.

I even begged her to come countless times and everytime she turned me down. I knew that it was selfish of me for trying to keep Bella to myself any longer than what I have had her, because I am the one that left Charlie with Bella in tow. This was good for her and him, to be able to have a relationship that I deprived them from having, but that doesn't mean that it helps with the pain that I am left with. She was my other half and we spent most our days together. I wanted nothing more than to call her every second of the day to tell her how my day was going. Its like nothings real to me until I get to tell her.

I sat back against my porch swing and closed my eyes while letting the loneliness sink in. Of course I have Phil, but he could never make up for my daughter, my best friend.

I was startled to feel my phone vibrate next to me. I had it with me where ever i went, even to the bathroom, so I wouldn't miss Bella's phone calls. Which started to dwindle after she had gotten a boyfriend. I remember Jacob from when he was a baby. He had the fullest set of jet black hair that I have ever seen a baby have and the most beautiful brown eyes. That is my only memory of seeing him in person. I have seen many pictures of him and Bella when they were little, on her visits to Charlie's, so in a way it didn't surprise me that they would become an item.

I quickly grabbed my phone and seen that it was in fact Bella, she would have made fun of the goofy grin that I had on my face, like she usually did, when I would get this happy.

"_Baby girl!!! How are you?"_ I answered.

_"Hey mom"_ I heard her barely make out and I could feel my heart sinking already_._ Its something that happens to all mother's when they know something is wrong with there child, but it seemed to pain me even more now, that she was so far away from me.

_"Bella..What's wrong?"_I asked immediately

_"Well mom I need to talk to you."_ she answered and I knew this couldn't be good.

_"Whats wrong Bella? Just tell me."_ I said. I was already getting impatient, but I had to know what was wrong_._

I held my breath while waiting for her to answer.

_"Mom..I am pregnant."_she finally said.

Oh. My. God. I let out my breath that I held and almost had a heart attack. How could she be pregnant? I put her on the pill and talked to her about sex and then had a lecture from her afterwards on how mad she was at me for thinking that she was even thinking about sex, and now she's pregnant. No. Not my Bella. She is joking.

I couldn't help but laugh and the more I thought about it the harder I laughed_._

_"Aww Bella don't do that to me. You about made me have a heart attack."_ I finally was able to say through my laughter.

_"Do what to you mom?"_she asked, and I couldn't believe she was still trying to fool me_._

_"Try to fool me like that. You know your two weeks late for April Fools right?"_ I said and then began to laugh again.

_"Mom..stop..I wasn't joking. I am 5 weeks pregnant. I have a sonogram picture and everything. I am due December 20th...too"_

I felt like I was smacked across the face. She _was_ pregnant and in a way I knew she wasn't joking all along, but I was just hoping she was. Bella wasn't the type to joke or lie.

I sat there in complete silence. I didn't know what to say to her. I had to many emotions flooding me, to even utter a word. I was disappointed, yet I felt sorry for her. I was angry because I wasn't there to have maybe stopped it from leading to this. I was even a hint of happy, but that was hidden in the back. I didn't know how to begin to say anything either. I wanted to show her that I wasn't mad, but a little disappointed. I wanted to show her that I was there for her, but that she had to do this on her own. I wanted to let her know how sorry I was, but yet happy for the new addition to our family. It was all to much and after a while of being silent I finally asked the only question that came to mind.

_"Bella...What are you going to do?"_ I asked_._

_"Wellll..Umm.."_ she began to explain but my thoughts drifted to Charlie.

_"Did you tell your father yet?"_I interrupted_._

_"No" _she answered andbefore I could even say another word or think of anything else, she hit me with the most painful question ever.

_"Do you hate me now mom?"_she asked and her voice even cracked, it hurt for me to even hear her ask such a thing. I never wanted Bella to ever think such a thing.

_"No..No..darling. I am just shocked. I never thought..I never.....I just didn't see this coming, but you can't cry over spilled milk, I guess. What is done, is done. I just wish I was there with you. You know I can fly up there tomorrow."_ I quickly said_._

_"No mom. That isn't necessary. I am fine." she_said and I would be lieing if I expected her to say anything else. Bella was always the strong type and that is one way I knew that she would be a good mother.

_"Are you sure? and when are you going to tell your Dad?"_ I begged although I knew what she would say.

_"Yes I am sure and I don't know yet."_ she said_._

_"Do you want me to tell him?"_I asked while still hoping she would ask me to come.

_"No. I will still get the wrath."_ she said and sadly I knew she was right and couldn't help but recover an old memory of me and Charlie after we had brought Bella home from the hospital. Charlie discussed everything imaginable thing that could happen to her and when we came across her having sex, well his response to it wasn't good.

_"Well he isn't going to take it well. I can tell you that, but I can see how much you love this Jacob. I just wish this all didn't happen so soon. I put you on the pill and everything Bella."_I finally said and automatically wished I didn't sound so disappointedin her, and with no response I quickly changed the subject_._

_"So your due in December and even close to Christmas. I hope you have a little girl."_ I said while trying to lighten the mood.

_"Mom I am scared."_ she admitted and my heart officially broke. There was no way I was going to be able to stay here in Florida without going to see her.

_"It will be fine Bella. I am here and I am only a plane ride away. Are you sure you don't want me to come up there?"_ I asked one more time and I didn't even care what she said. I was going to visit her no matter what.

_"No that will be fine, well mom its getting late and I have school tomorrow. I will call you when i get home."_ she said.

_"Okay Bella. Don't forget to call me or I will be calling you. I love you baby and I am here for you okay?"_ I said while racing to my computer to book the first flight out of here.

_"Thanks mom and I won't forget. I love you too."_ she said_._

_"Bye Bella."_

_"Bye mom"_

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

The other end of the phone line then filled my ears with laughter. She was laughing. Has she gone crazy. Why would she be laughing about such a thing?

_"Aww Bella don't do that to me. You about made me have a heart attack." _She finally said through her laughter.

"_Do what to you mom?" _I asked. I was seriously confused.

"_Try to fool me like that. You know your two weeks late for April Fools right?" _She said and then began to laugh again.

She thought I was joking. She seriously thought I was joking. I have never been a type to joke with her or make anything up. How could she think I was joking.

_"Mom..stop..I wasn't joking. I am 5 weeks pregnant. I have a sonogram picture and everything. I am due December 20th...too" _I blurted everything out while trying to make it perfectly clear to her that I wasn't joking. The other end quickly went silent. We sat on the phone for the next 10 minutes in complete silence. I was to scared to speak and so I just waited for her to say something. My heart was pounding out of my chest with anticipation, the whole time.

_"Bella...What are you going to do?"_ she asked while finally breaking our silence.

_"Wellll..Umm.."_ I began to explain and I could tell that I started to tremble, with how nervous I was.

_"Did you tell your father yet?" _she interrupted.

_"No"_ I answered.

"_Do you hate me now mom?"_ I blurted while my voice began to crack. I had to know.

_"No..No..darling. I am just shocked. I never thought..I never.....I just didn't see this coming, but you can't cry over spilled milk, I guess. What is done, is done. I just wish I was there with you. You know I can fly up there tomorrow." _she said.

_"No mom. That isn't necassary I am fine." _I said.

_"Are you sure? When are you going to tell your Dad?" _She asked

_"Yes I am sure and I don't know yet." _I said.

_"Do you want me to tell him?"_ she asked.

_"No. I will still get the wrath."_ I said.

_"Well he isn't going to take it well. I can tell you that, but I can see how much you love this Jacob. I just wish this all didn't happen so soon. I put you on the pill and everything Bella." _she said and I had no idea what to say to that.

_"So your due in December and even close to Christmas. I hope you have a little girl." _she finally said while getting that I wasn't going to speak and trying to lighten up the mood, I guessed.

_"Mom I am scared."_ I admitted and then I heard a sigh.

_"It will be fine Bella. I am here and I am only a plane ride away. Are you sure you don't want me to come up there?" _she asked.

_"No that will be fine, well mom its getting late and I have school tomorrow. I will call you when i get home." _I said.

_"Okay Bella. Don't forget to call me or I will be calling you. I love you baby and I am here for you okay?"_ she said.

_"Thanks mom and I won't forget. I love you too."_ I said.

_"Bye Bella."_

_"Bye mom"_ and then the phone went dead.

I would have to admit that I had no idea how she truly felt about it but she wasn't mad at me, that I knew and that made me feel good. One thing she did say stuck in my head though. You can't cry over spilled milk and what is done, is done. That is exactly right. I shouldn't be crying over this, I should be dealing with it head on. There is nothing I can do about it and there for I should be mature enough to handle the situation better.

As I thought this all over, I got up and walked over to the window, to let Jake know he can come up. He was in, in no time and with each time he came here at night, it got quieter with his entrance.

I hurried up and got dressed for bed and I noticed that Jake was deliberately looking the other way. I didn't understand why and so after I was done I jumped into his lap and that got his attention.

_"I told my mom."_ I said.

_"Well what did she say?"_ he asked while rubbing my back.

"_That basically what is done, is done and that you can't cry over spilled milk and that she is here for me. She even offered to come up and visit, but I told her she didn't have to."_ I rambled.

_"Well that is good, that she isn't mad at you. I knew you were scared about telling her. I could tell by your voice, when you told me today, that you were going to tell her."_ he said.

_"Yea it does make me feel better."_I admitted and then both of our eyes locked onto each others. My eyes then followed down to his lips. They looked so delicious and I had to taste them right then, at that moment. So I dove in an stole them. I then licked the opening of his lips while bringing his shirt up, but before I could go deeper into our kiss and undress him, Jake broke away.

_"Bella.."_ He said.

_"What?.."_ I asked while seeming to already be out of breath from our short kiss.

_"I don't know if we should do that.."_ he said and that made me totally confused.

_"Do what?"_ I asked and then he released his shirt from my hand and for some reason rejection washed through me.

_"Make love.."_ he said while looking the other way like he did when I was getting dressed.

_"What?...Why?"_ I asked and I could already here in my voice that I was going to break down, like the emotional freak that I have become.

_"I don't want to hurt the baby."_ he said and then he looked me in the eyes again.

_"Your not going to hurt the baby."_ I assured him and then went in for another kiss for him to only stop me.

_"Are you serious?...Your not going to hurt the baby Jake."_ I almost yelled while now becoming angry instead of sad.

_"Bella.."_ he began to say and for some reason I jumped out of his arms and headed towards the window.

_"If you don't want me, then leave..."_ I demanded.

_"Bella it isn't that. I do..I just.."_ he began to explain while walking towards me.

_"No Jake. I told you that you wouldn't hurt the baby and you still don't want me. So it must be something more than that, now leave."_ I began to almost yell.

_"Bella..No.. I didn't mean it like that I am sor.."_

_"Jake leave. I don't want to see you right now!!"_ I said and then he finally listened and jumped out of the window. I slammed the window shut and didn't even care if it woke up my dad. I ran towards my bed and fell onto it and grabbed my pillow to hug, while deeply sobbing into it. I knew deep down that I was seriously over reacting but I still couldn't help but feel rejected. All I wanted was to be close to him and forget this whole pregnancy and only think about him and me and now I am laying in my bed cold and all alone.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

How could I have done this? How could I have made her feel unwanted?

I should have told her today about what I was exactly worried about. I thought about this last night when she was sleeping and had her arms around me. I couldn't help the sudden intimate thoughts that always flowed through my head and especially when she would make simple gesture like slightly grabbing my waist when she slept. She did exactly that when I realised that she was pregnant now. How was I going to make love to her without hurting the baby? The baby is right there above where my penis would be going. I was going to ask the doctor today but before visiting that place I didn't realise how uncomfortable it made you and how easy it was for me to forget anything with them sticking that thing in her. As soon as she began to get undressed in front of me tonight is when I finally remembered what I worried about. I watched as she slowly pushed her pants down her legs and showed me a full view of her red panties and her beautiful bare legs. I quickly turned my head though, while trying to wash away the image and intentions that my manhood was making. I didn't expect her to jump in my lap and that took me off guard. She had told me that she told her mom and that helped dismiss the dirty thoughts. After we finished discussing her conversation with her mother, she locked eyes with me. I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. They were so beautiful. Creamy chocolate, and her eyelashes curled under making me weak every time she batted them. I was soon interrupted from my trance when she attacked my lips and grabbed at my shirt, but when I pulled her away and told her what I was worried about, I would have never guessed for her to take it the way she did. So here I am in the woods listening to her cry in her bedroom. It is torturous. All I want to do is jump in that window and make love to her and hold her and kiss her all over, but instead I have to lay here and listen to the cries that were coming from her because of me.

I transformed into wolf form and laid beneath her window for the rest of the night. I didn't even fall asleep. I couldn't. I laid there listening to her cry herself to sleep. Every time she sobbed it sent a pain right through my chest. I felt useless and like shit. I had to make her feel better. I couldn't let her feel this way.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up cold the next morning and grabbing for Jake, but didn't find him. I quickly remembered what happened last night and guilt washed through me. How could I have reacted that way? How could I be that selfish and not supportive of his worries. He made it clear that he was there for me and all I did was throw him out of my bedroom. I quickly got up and went for my hoodie pocket, looking for my appointment card. I was happy to find that the clinic was open early. So I called them.

_"Port Angela's Clinic. How may I help you?"_

_"Could I speak to Dr. Thredbi ? This is Isabella Swan."_ I said

_"Let me see if she is with a patient."_

_"Okay."_ I said

While listening to the music they had playing while you were on hold, I sat there and began to feel embarrassed by what I was going to ask her, but there is no way I will be able to not make love with Jake for 9 months.

_"Bella?"_

_"Hello."_ I said

"_Hey hun. Whats the matter?"_ she asked.

_"Oh nothings wrong. I just had a question for you."_ I said.

_"Well what do you need to know?"_ she asked

"_Is it safe to have sex when your pregnant?"_ I blurted while feeling my cheeks heat up.

"_Oh yea honey, unless I tell you otherwise, its perfectly safe. It might get uncomfortable as your baby grows, but other than that its fine. Next time you come in for a visit I will give you a pan flit for you to read. I should have given it to you yesterday. I am sorry, yesterday we were swamped."_she explained and i couldn't help but smile and want to hurry up adn drive to Jake's to tell him.

_"That's okay Dr. Thredbi. Thank you though."_ I said.

"_Your welcome Bella. If you have anymore questions feel free to call."_ she said

After we hung up I hurried up and got dressed. I was happy that dad wasn't home because I didn't want to have to explain to him why I was in a hurry to go to Jake's before school. I didn't even care if I was late. I hurried out into my truck only to stop short to see Jake standing against my truck with the clothes he had on last night. He never left, it seemed.

_"Jake?.."_ I said while walking up to him.

_"I was just headed to your.."_I began to say but he interrupted me.

_"Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."_he said and then I looked at him closer. I hadn't realised how puffy his eyes and how blood shot they were. I really hurt him last night and it didn't look like he even slept.

_"No Jake I am sorry. I shouldn't of reacted like that. I was so selfish and out of control. You were just worried and all I cared about was being close to you."_ I explained while wrapping my arms around him and taking in his warmth that I missed.

_"Bella don't ever think that I don't want you. I wanted nothing more than to tear your clothes off of you last night. I was just scared."_ he said while pulling me away to look at me. I smiled at him while knowing he had nothing to be scared about.

"_Well Jake you have nothing to be worried about anymore. I called my doctor this morning and she said that it is perfectly safe for us to have se.."_and before I could even finish he picked me up, by grabbing my bottom and kissed me roughly as if he wasn't going to be able to kiss me again and then followed it with a bunch of kisses down my neck while then walking into the house.

We made it to my bedroom in an unrealistic timing, something that I am still not used to. Our clothes were removed before we even made it to the bed, nothing else in the world, not even school that I guess we were skipping, was on our minds. The only thing that melted my whole world away was Jake and from the way his eyes looked heavy and glazed over through his thick eye lashes, told me his mind was also far away from homeroom.

Although this moment was full of passion, tension, and eagerness to be one, he was being extra cautious. I could feel how apprehensive he was. Through all the passionate and heated sex we have had, he has never been to rough, although I would have liked him to be, but this time he was handling me as if I was a thinner piece of glass then usual.

I couldn't take it anymore and repositioned myself on top of him, needing to let myself release in a different manner than feeling like I was indeed glass and going to break. I could tell by his eyes that he was even more apprehensive than before as I worked my body on top of him. He held onto my hips and I tried to ignore the fact that he was trying to stop me, as I met the peak of my explosion.

_"Bella.."_he moaned as I went faster than I ever thougth I could, but I wasn't fully there and my mind didn't care at that moment that I wouldn't be able to breath after I was done and that my inner thighs that were rubbing excessively against his hips would pay for it later. No. I didn't care about anything at that moment other than the feeling that was erupting up through my core. Then that was it, it was over, well actually just beginning, but I had erupted. I pressed my center as close as I could against his pelvic bone and held in the last breathe that i had, while trying to hold on to this feeling of ecstasy.

I could feel it fading as my nub began to pulsate. I let go of my breathe and immediately began to pant, as I threw myself on top of him. I didn't even know if he had came and at that exact moment I felt the hot liquid that sprayed into me and a moan that erupted from underneath me.

_"**O**h. **M**y. **G**o**d**."_ he said while his penis still contracted inside of me, letting every drip out.

"Did you like it?" I asked while still trying to catch my breath.

_"Did I like it? Oh my god Bella, it was the most scariest, hottest, and erratic moment of my life. I was so scared to hurt you and the baby, but then I couldn't ignore the feeling that you were giving me and then I was floored when you...when you...took over like that. I don't think I could have stopped you even if I used all my supernatural powers. Hell you have supernatural powers._" he rambled while also trying to catch his breathe and I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. I knew that I had an effect on him, trying not to think that it was only because I was his imprint but knowing that I indeed in his words 'floored him' made my self esteem rise.

_"Supernatural Powers?"_ I asked while trying to come down from this high.

"_Yea its scary how much power you have on me. I think even if a bunch of vampires were outside and trying to kill everyone, it would of been still hard for me to stop you."_he said and yet again my self esteem had risen. I then laughed at him, but quit when he quickly placed his finger to my mouth and put his ear out as if he was listening for something.

_"What do you hear?"_ I asked after a few seconds of silence and then seeing Jake smile from ear to ear.

_"Jelly Bean."_ he said while then disconnecting us and lying me on my side next to him as he curled up next to me.

_"and is our little Jelly Bean still okay?"_ I ask while smirking at him.

_"Yes."_ he said flatly.

_"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about."_ I said.

_"and I have been trying to tell you that as well."_ he said.

I ignored him and began to kiss him gently on his bare chest.

_"So are we playing hooky?_" I asked.

_"If you want to."_ he said while rubbing circles with his thumb, on my back.

_"If I am playing it with you. Then Yes I do."_ I said.

**~*~ Reviews Please ~*~**


	25. Chapter 25 It was hairraising

**Chapter 25 "It was hair-raising... "**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga!!!**

**~*~ Okay first I would like to apologize to everyone for how long it took me to update. I hated how long it took me to update it this time because I usually like to have them up within 3 or 4 days. So I am truly sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will update sooner next time, unless this week goes as bad as these past two. I also want to remind everyone that I have a poll on my page for this story. ****Also if you haven't checked out Augustblack's stories then you should because they are really awesome!~*~**

_There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.  
~George Carlin (1937-2008)_

Jake had fallen asleep after the third time of our love making, and I thought I would be falling asleep shortly after him but I couldn't shake the nausea that was inevitably there. So I quietly made my way to the bathroom, so I didn't wake Jake and have him worried.

Once I got to the bathroom I quickly laid down on the floor and once the side of my face felt the cold surface, I instantly felt relief but I also winced at the pressure against my now tender breast. I was praying that I would start feeling better before I had to go to work tonight, which gave me 5 hours to work with.

After laying on the floor for ten minutes I decided that I could manage to get up and walk down to the kitchen to eat some saltines, which was something that I have found, in the past two days, that could ease my stomach. I couldn't believe how worn out I felt. I guessed that it was another symptom of pregnancy. I really wished that I knew exactly what was normal and what wasn't. I still had another month to see the doctor again, so I suppose I will just have to buy a book.

I laid my head against the table so my cheek could feel the cold surface, while I nibbled on a cracker. I began to get lost into my thoughts but was soon interrupted with a knock at the door. It startled me and so I quickly jumped up, which was a bad idea, because I instantly felt light headed and swayed against the table. After gaining my control back I slowly walked towards the door.

_"Who is it?"_ I asked through the door.

_"Its your Momma!!"_ I heard and I couldn't believe it. I quickly unlocked my door and flung it open and standing before me was my mom.

I immediately hugged her and I didn't realise till now of how much I did miss her. I didn't want to let her go and instead I held onto her tighter, breathing in her familiar scent of cocoa butter and caramel and without my acknowledgement I began to cry. It wasn't until I finally let her go and seen the wet spot on her shoulder when I realised.

_"Awwh honey..Now you said you didn't need me to come."_ she said while wiping the tears from my face.

_"I just didn't want you to have to come all the way up here..but I have missed you."_ I admitted.

_"Well it is not a problem coming up here to see my daughter...I wanted to see you and I have missed you sooo much Bella."_ she said while grabbing her suit case and beginning to walk inside with me.

"_Now why are you not in school..young lady?"_ she added and before I could answer Jake appeared at the bottom of the stairs, which made my mother jump.

_"Oh so this must be the Jake?"_ she said while looking between the both of us. Jake walked further into the kitchen and stretched out his hand to take hers.

_"Mom this is Jake. Jake this is my mom."_ I said while nervously watching them take each others hands.

I didn't know why I was so nervous, because I knew Jake and my mom would hit it off well.

_"Its nice to meet you ma'am. I have heard alot about you."_ Jake said ever-so-politely.

_"Oh please don't call me ma'am. You can call me Renee and I have also heard alot about you. Your all Bella talks about anymore."_ she said but then looked to me.

_"Bella when you told me he was good looking, you could have told me just how good looking."_ she added and I could already feel the heat building up into my cheeks. I looked to Jake who seemed amused by this and in a way I couldn't blame my mother for saying it because Jake was standing there in only his cut off shorts and he did indeed look good.

She must have noticed how uncomfortable that made me though because she quickly changed the subject.

"_So Jake how is the old man doing? I haven't seen him in years."_ she asked while we all got seated at the kitchen table.

_"He is doing good. He would love to see you again. You will have to come down and see him while your here."_ he said.

_"I would love to see him again."_

"_So mom why did you decide to come?"_ I interrupted, but I couldn't help but ask.

_"Well I have missed you so much and when you told me that your pregnant I couldn't not come."_ she said.

_"Well what are we going to tell dad?"_ I asked.

_"Well I am defiantly not telling him that I found you and Jake here playing hooky together and I don't have to explain of why I came to visit you, but I am going to tell him that I came to your school today and got you out because we are going shopping."_ she said with a huge grin at the end.

_"You can come too Jake."_ she added.

_"We are?"_ I asked, while feeling another wave of nausea.

_"Yes Bella, your going to need maternity clothes and books and baby clothes......and I am only here for a few days...and"_ she began to ramble before I interrupted her.

_"Wohh..wohh..Mom your getting ahead of yourself."_ I interrupted. She then stuck out her bottom lip and I couldn't help but giggle. My mother seemed more like a child at times than me.

_"Okay maybe I am, but you do need some books and a few maternity outfits."_ she reasoned and she was right. I did need some books.

_"and then we can get some lunch."_ she added. I then looked to Jake to see what he thought.

_"I would love to come with you guys but I am going to have to run home first and get some clothes."_ he said and I couldn't help but smile. I seriously didn't deserve Jake.

_"Run home?..Oh no. Your house is a few miles away. We will stop by your house for you."_ she said.

Jake and I giggled at this. If she only knew how fast he could get there but we didn't argue.

_"Well I am going to get dressed real quick before we go."_ I said and then I swiftly but carefully headed to my bedroom.

I grabbed the first nice looking clothes I seen out of my closet. It was a v-cut yellow t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and as I began to get dressed, I couldn't help but imagine how it will feel when my little jelly bean begins to grow bigger in my stomach or how I would look. I even stuck a pillow under my shirt and held down the noticeable corners, to try and get an idea of what I would look like. My charade was ended quickly though when I began to feel light headed, just by standing there and it was then that I wondered how I was going to pull off a day in Port Angela's like this.

After sitting down for a few minutes, I gave myself a glance in the mirror to see if I looked as bad as I felt. I was a little pale but other than that I looked fine but I was surprised to see that my breast looked bigger. I haven't wore anything but baggy shirts for the past few days to even notice them. I knew they were sore but I didn't realise the size change. I instinctively grabbed both of them and winced at the touch. Although they looked nice, which made me happy, I could defiantly go without the pain.

After I was done emphasizing over my breast, I grabbed my hoodie and then pulled my hair into a semi-neat knot. I gave myself another glance in the mirror and then walked slowly down the stairs to try and listen in on what Jake and my mom were talking about and to my surprise they were talking about his mother. I never really talked to Jake about his mother dieing because I didn't know what to say, but here my mom is, only meeting Jake for the first time since he was in diapers, and talking about her with him.

I appeared into the kitchen after they were done but Jake probably knew that I was there the whole time. We all then walked outside and climbed into my mom's rented Honda Civic and headed to La Push. My mom was disappointed that Billy wasn't home. He had left a note for Jake before he left, telling him that he had gone out to lunch with Sue.

After Jake put on the baby blue button up shirt I bought him and kackies, we headed to Port Angela's. The car ride there I listened to my mom's stories of what she has been doing in Florida. She had told us that she swam with dolphins, ran a marathon, went scuba diving and was even on two cruises in this past month. I was happy to hear that she was enjoying herself there and even happier to see her and Jake getting along so well. I already knew that they would but I didn't expect for them to already be joking around with each other.

It didn't take us long to get to Port Angela's and the first place we stopped was Barnes and Nobles. We all headed straight for the baby books but before I could even begin to look at them my mother already had a pile in my hand.

_"Well you defiantly need 'What to Expect, When your Expecting' and 'The Pregnancy Journal' and 'The Ultimate Week-by-Week Pregnancy Guide'. Oh and Jake here is a book for you 'The Expectant Father'."_she rambled while adding to the pile. Jake and I began to scan through the pages of 'What to Expect, When your Expecting' but I quickly closed the book after seeing to much vulva's and breast because all the worries and disbelief that I could do this began to swirl around in my head again. Jake must have noticed my discomfort because he gave me a kiss on my forehead and then whispered into my ear that "Everything will be okay."

We weren't in the book store for no longer than a half hour later when I began to feel extremely sick. I felt worst than what I did this morning and I knew there was no way that I could hide it, but before I could say anything to Jake or my mother, I threw up in the health section of the book store. How ironic? Jake and my mom were quickly by my side along with the cashier. They all led me to a bench for me to sit down and kept asking if I was okay but all I could keep saying was that I was sorry. Other than being extremely embarrassed, I also felt really bad, especially when I seen that a tiny teenage girl had to clean it up.

We ended up skipping lunch and heading straight back home. I was more than happy with this decision. I couldn't wait to curl up in my bed and go to sleep. Jake was just as worried as I thought he would be and he even insisted on me not going to work tonight. He planned on calling Sue when we got home. I didn't even argue with him, because in truth, I didn't really know if I could do it anyway.

On our way home my mother stopped and bought me another pack of crackers and ginger ale. I told her it wasn't nesacary but knowing my mother I knew she would stop anyway.

My dad wasn't home from work yet when we arrived home. My mother decided to give him a call when we got in the house to let him know she was visiting. Jake and I sat on my porch before going inside, because the fresh air made me feel better, but before we could get settled onto the porch swing together, we heard it. It was the most chilling sound I ever heard before. It was a howl and not any normal one. Jake's body stiffened next to me as my heart sunk.

_"Whats going on?"_ I quickly asked.

_"I don't know but its not good."_ he said as he turned to me and then it hit us again. The howl was eerie and the message my body was sending me when I heard it made it even more chilling. It made the hairs raise on the back of my neck and goosebumps run down my arms. I knew it wasn't good which made me not want him to go even more than usual. I even thought about trying to hold him against his will but I knew that wouldn't be possible.

_"I have to go. I will come back here as soon as I figure out whats all going on. Stay here! Don't go anywhere."_ He said while stealing my lips before I could even protest. Even the kiss sent a chill down my spine and it was then that I began to panic. I stood there frozen at the edge of my porch as I watched him run into the woods and then a flicker of a tail was the last thing I seen and there was then nothing but the light breeze that came from his departure. My heart began to race and I could feel it pounding out of my chest and as if all of the signs weren't enough to make my worries go into overdrive, I heard the hair-raising howl again.

_And then there was nothing......._

**~*~Please Review!~*~**


	26. Chapter 26 Anxiety Attack

**Chapter 26 "Anxiety Attack"**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga!**

**~*~ Thank You for all of your reviews and adds. To make up for my long wait for the last chapter I am posting this one today for everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others. ~*~**

**

* * *

**

"_If you call one wolf, you invite the pack__"_

"_For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack" ~Anonymous_

**Jacob's P.O.V**

When I transformed into a wolf for the first time, Sam had told me about the so-called protocols of being in the pack. First and most important thing I needed to know was how we communicated.

I was about to sit with Bella on her porch when I heard the howl that I haven't heard since I was taught it. It was never used and we all hoped it would never be heard. My body stiffened when the ear-piercing howl struck me and every part of my body wanted to leap off the porch and run for it.

I could tell Bella was worried and I wished that I could let her know everything was fine but that wasn't the case.

I told her not to leave and kissed her quickly and then let my impulse lead me. Bella's and my unborn child's taste and scent lingered on me as I transformed and my paws sunk into the soil as _**"Help!" **_rang through my mind.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't move from the spot that Jake had left me in. I could hear my mother talking to my dad on the phone and I didn't even care that I would have to explain to her of why Jake had to leave on foot out of no where without her worrying as well.

I listened for anything that I could hear but there was nothing, not even a bird chirping. The woods were quiet and even though I would rather not hear the howl again at least hearing it gave me something - anything but there was nothing and that scared me even more. The only thing that I could hear was my heart beat, that was accelerating to a new speed.

_"Bella!...Sue is on the phone for you."_ My mother called which startled me. I jumped and quickly turned to find her behind me and handing me the phone.

_"Bella are you okay? Your white as a ghost."_ she said while holding the phone away from me now.

It was then that I defiantly lost it. Everything started to spin. I shook my head gently as pain pierced through, while blinking my eyes rapidly to try and stop the spinning. I couldn't take it all at once. Thoughts began to rush through my head so quickly that it made me sick to my stomach.

_"Bella? Whats wrong? Where is Jake?"_ she asked while looking around and then back at me.

I was so scared--so scared--of everything. Of this baby. Of what was going on with the pack. Of what I was to say to my mother. and at the present moment of my state.

My ears began to ring and it drowned out my mother and the soundless trees. I stepped back as my mother dropped the phone and reached for me and then it went black---and silent. And for that moment I wasn't scared, I let go.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

_"Fear makes the wolf bigger than he is."~ Anonymous_

Flickers of each of my brother's minds flashed through me. I couldn't keep up with them. They were all panicked and I couldn't read anything at all. I tried to only pay attention to their surroundings. I realised that they were not far away from me, which made me begin to panic even more than what I was because what ever was happening was near my Bella.

I was soon right behind them and then all the images came in clearer as I seen it take place before my own eyes.

_Leeches......_

_My brother.........._

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I then began to hear a beeping sound. I slowly began to open my eyes to see where it was coming from. I felt a sharp pain in my right hand when I tried to sit up and that's when my eyes flew open. The sharp pain was from an I. V. and the beeping was some sort of machine hooked to my chest.

I looked around the green closed in room. I was by myself and I was no longer in the place where Jake left me. I was in a hospital. I began to pick at my I.V with every intention on pulling it out but just as I got the tape off in came a doctor.

_"Aw..I see your awake now Bella. How are you feeling?"_ he asked while looking down at a chart. I quickly hid my hand under the blanket as I tried to stick the tape back on.

_"I am fine. When can I leave? and how long have I been here?"_ I asked while sounding a little harsh.

_"Only ten minutes but Bella.."_ he began but was soon interrupted because just then my mom and to my surprise dad walked in.

_"Aw Baby girl!! Your awake! How do you feel?"_ my mom asked while finding a seat on my bed next to me. My dad stood not far behind her while staring blankly down at me. I couldn't read his expression and then I began to worry that he now knew about my little jelly bean.

_"I am fine. When can we go home?_" I asked again but this time I tried to stay calm. My mother looked up at the doctor. I followed her and looked to him to. It was then that I noticed his familiar pale features. He was a Cullen.

_"Bella."_ he spoke while walking closer towards me.

_"You had a severe anxiety attack it seems. Can you tell us what brought it on?"_ he asked and then all eyes were on me. I could feel my heart begin to race and felt the beads of sweat form on my forehead and on the back of my neck. What was I going to say?

_"Okay well that can wait for now Bella. I just have to let you know that no matter what is bothering you. You have to remember that your baby feels what you feel. Stress can cause injuries to a fetus. Do you understand?"_ he asked and I quickly looked to see my fathers face but yet again it was blank. It wasn't as if there was nothing, it was more like he was hiding it. I could tell he was holding back. I then looked to my mother for reassurance that everything was okay, but she was looking at the doctor again.

_"If you don't mind Bella, I would like to do an exam on you."_ Dr. Cullen said to me. I looked to my parents again who were now both looking at me and then back to him.

"_Okay."_ I said.

_"If you could step out for a moment. It will only take a few minutes."_ he said while motioning to the door for my parents.

After they had left Dr. Cullen sat on the edge of my bed and then grabbed my hand. His hand was just as cold and stiff as Alice's.

_"Dear girl, what has you so frightened?"_ he asked and I didn't know what to say or what I was allowed to say to him, but one thing I knew was that he would be the only person that I could talk to about this right now.

_"Bella is it Jacob? Is it the pack?" _he asked and that's when the tears began to break at the brim of my eyelids and cascade down my cheek.

_"Would you rather talk with my son Edward? I know you guys have talked before in school."_ He asked but I still didn't answer him. I only began to cry even more than before.

_"Bella you have to stay calm. For your baby."_ he said and then I could swear I heard him whisper Jasper and Edward but I wasn't sure. I wanted to leave with all my might and find where Jake had went. He has warned me that something like this could happen but I wasn't ready for it and I sure as hell couldn't take it. I didn't care that the doctor was sitting right there. I began to rip out my I.V and to my surprise he let me but then out of no where I felt calm.

I looked up to find Edward and the skinnier blond brother of his.

_"She won't say anything?"_ Edward asked while walking further into the room but Dr. Cullen didn't say a thing but I imagined that he probably heard what his answer was already, from his mind reading abilities.

_"I am almost beginning to panic from all the emotions she is sending me."_ The brother said while standing with his back against the door.

_"Bella if something is wrong we could maybe help, but you have to tell us."_ Edward said while now sitting in place of where Dr. Cullen had just sat up from.

_"I don't know whats going on."_ I admitted.

_"Well tell us what you do know."_ Dr. Cullen said.

I had to think about that. What did I know? I really didn't know anything other than how I felt and that was it.

_"I was at my house with Jake when we heard a howl from one of the pack. I don't know what it meant but i didn't like the sound of it. Jake told me it wasn't good and for me to stay there and he would be back. That's all I know. Can I go home? Please Dr. Cullen. I need to be there for when he gets back."_ I admitted and then began to beg. They all looked to one another as if they were having a conversation.

_"Jasper call Alice and let her know."_ Edward said to his brother and then looked to me.

_"Bella everything will be okay. Just try and stay calm for your baby. We will take care of it."_ he said.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

There it was. The reasoning of the howl that was wished not to be heard. One of us...One of my brothers was laying on the ground. I could tell that his heart rate was slow and through the blood I tried to make out who it was. It was Paul.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion as I came up closer. The pack was circling Paul while trying to protect him from the six bloodsuckers who where surrounding them. They were launching and ripping. I watched as one tried to come up behind Leah who was trying to fight off another. I lunged for the pale blond leech and sunk my teeth into her neck and ripping her head off with one swift movement and that's when I let the full wolf in me take over.

All I could hear was metal being torn and hissing. All of us were silent. Only paying attention to the weakening heart between us and the bloodsuckers that we were ripping apart but who were still fighting back with all there might.

And then we smelt the burning sweet smell increase as four more approached us. We began to close in on our circle to try and protect Paul even more.

The other leeches appeared twenty feet ahead of us. It was then that we recognised them. It was the Cullen's. Hissing ripped up through all of the six foreign bloodsuckers that were now backing off of us and heading towards them.

**~*~Please Review.~*~**

**~*~A/N- Just to let you know I will elaborate more on how Charlie feels about the pregnancy and if you all would like I could even write the conversation between Renee and Charlie. Let me know if you want it and I will have it up.~*~**


	27. Chapter 27 My not so little girl anymore

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 27 "Not so little girl anymore."**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga!**

**~*~ Thank you for all the reviews and adds. I am thrilled to see how many people like my story. Here is the Charlie and Renees' convo., that most requested. I hope you like. The next chapter should be up soon. Also remember to check out these authors Augustblack and liljenrocks because their stories are freakin awesome!!! ~*~**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Today started out as any other ordinary day did, until I got a phone call from my house and to find it wasn't Bella. It was Renee. I was happy to hear that she came to visit Bella and I knew Bella was probably excited to see her because I was even excited to know that she was in. Although she left me years ago and that I was starting to feel things for Sue, Renee still had part of my heart and there was no denying that.

After talking with her, I couldn't hide the childish grin that was planted on my face. So I tried to keep myself busy with paperwork while I instinctively began to whistle our wedding song like I use too.

George Straight- I Swear was whistled probably a little louder than I should have whistled it, but no body dared to say anything to me seen how I am Chief. It was when I went to grab for my coffee cup when I noticed Joseph, one of our rookies, shadowing above my desk.

"_What do you need Joe?"_ I asked while looking up to his face with my smile that was still visibly there.

_"You have a phone call from a Renee and she says its an emergency."_ he said anxiously.

I got up and quickly pushed passed him as I raced for the phone.

_"Nay what's wrong?"_ I asked and immediately felt embarrassed for calling her by her old nickname I gave her.

_"It's Bella! She has fainted and fell. I just got her to the hospital. They think she might have had a severe anxiety attack!!"_ she said frantically while not noticing or caring at all of what I called her and as soon as her words hit me, it was forgotten by me as well.

_"She has been fainting for a couple days now."_ I remembered.

_"Charlie there is more, but maybe you should come up here so I can tell you in person."_ she said.

There is more? What else could be wrong? I kept asking myself as my heart began to pound and my hands begin to shake.

_"Renee. How bad?"_ I asked.

_"Just get up here Charlie!"_ she demanded and soon after the phone went dead. I stood there for a millisecond before darting out the door without explaining a thing to anyone. I jumped in my cruiser and turned on my sirens before I peeled out of the parking lot in a flash. I cruised passed the cars that were obeying the sirens and getting out of my way.

What could be wrong with Bella? Did she lie to me about her doctor appointment? I gasped as I realized that I have been fooled this whole time. Something was wrong with my sweet Bella. I just got her back. Just back and now something was going on.

I skidded into the hospital parking lot and barely got the cruiser parked before I began running into the building.

_"Isabelle Swan!!?"_ I almost yelled to the receptionist. She looked puzzled and then began to tap at her keyboard.

_"Charlie!!!"_ I heard from behind me. I then whipped around to see Renee.

She looked incredible, but also a wreck. Her hair was loosely falling from her messy pony tail and her face was pale. I ran over to her and immediately hugged her. To my surprise she began to sob into my shoulder and grab at my back.

_"I was so scared!!....She wouldn't.....answer me. She looked.....soo....scared and Jacob was gone!...and she was white as a ghost...and the next minute I knew it.....She fell!"_ she sobbed while still holding onto me tightly. I began to pat down her hair and try to sooth her.

_"Everything will be alright."_ I tried to reassure

_"How is she? Where is she?"_ I added while scanning the room.

_"Charlie there is more."_ she said while releasing me and looking up to me. She tried to wipe her eyes and gain her composure as I sat there breathless waiting for her to finish.

_"She is pregnant Charlie!"_ she whispered while looking down at the floor.

I let out the air that was held in my throat as her words hit me with enough force to make me step back.

_"__**Pregnant!...**__Pregnant?...__**Pregnant**_!" I began to repeat, as if saying it over again would make it go away.

Renee stood still in front of me as she cautiously shook her head as if waiting for me to burst and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't close to but I was also overwhelmed with confusion still and worry.

_"Is the baby okay? How do you know about this? Is that what has been wrong with her?"_ I asked.

She met my eyes as she began to slowly answer my questions but I also still had one on my mind.

_"They think the baby should be fine and yes that is why she has been sick and Bella called me last night and told me."_ she said while scanning my face and probably trying to read my expression.

_"Where is he?"_ I asked while now feeling the burning anger rip up through my throat.

_"I don't know where he is."_ she answered for she knew who I was talking about.

_"Charlie let's not worry about that right now. Lets go back and see her._" she added while now walking down the hall for me to follow. I could feel the heat rise in my face.

I was _worried._

I was _confused._

but what mostly took over was how _**livid**_ I was.

I finally began to follow her down the hall as I began to count the red tiles on the hospital floor, while trying to gain my control before I seen Bella.

_My not so little girl anymore........._

and it was then that sadness began to creep up with the rest.

**~*~Please Review!~*~**


	28. Chapter 28 Wake me up!

**Chapter 28 "Wake me up!!!"**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga!**

**~*~ First thing...did everyone see the New Moon trailer? How did you like it? I am a little upset that they are changing parts of the story line, but Jacob is freakin hott!! and the wolf transformation, I thought was perfect! Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews and adds. I hope you enjoy this one as well.~*~**

**~#~Also Augustblack, liljenrocks, & I will be taking over the story Sunset: A Sam and Bella Love Story by charchar93. We will be posting the first chapter soon, so please take a look at it once we do!! I am not sure which account we are posting it on yet though. So keep a look out on all three.~#~**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

_red eyes......_

_amber....._

_red eyes........._

_amber....._

My head whipped left and right while we made a barrier in front of Paul as we went after them from behind. The excruciating smell burned my nose as now ten stood before us, but for the first time we were only after six. Everything was blurring in front of me, only their eyes stood out. The growls that shook the ground and hissing that pierced through our ears were lost in the middle of these woods as we, tore the leeches to pieces.

I still didn't know why Paul was hurt or why there were so many leeches and I was still curious of why the Cullen's would be helping us.

I didn't have time to think about any of it though. The only thought that went through my mind clearly was the sound of their skin being torn, like shards of metal being ripped in half. Their last hiss was deafening as it echoed around us.

When there was only one left, I went for it, as one of the amber eyes grabbed it by its neck. My teeth sunk into its legs. A loud shriek and squeal like nails going across medal was the last of it as it laid ripped in half between us.

The pack began to break out in a pant as the burn increased from their venom that leaked from the dismembered parts. I looked to the Cullen's and waited for them to speak but instead everyone began to pile the pieces while also engulfing them into flames.

After we all quickly rushed to Paul's side along with the Cullen's, but they soon backed off as our instinct to protect him came out with high rising snarls - to back up. I heard one tell another to call Carlisle and that was the last of it. We all howled up into the sky as we began to all lick at his wound. His slow heartbeat, sent sharp pangs to my heart.

_My brother...._

This can't be happening. This is all just a bad dream. He whined while laying lifeless against the floor of the middle of the woods.

"I can help." We heard from behind us. We all turned to look towards where we heard it coming from, to only find the leader of the Cullen's. The doctor.

Never would we have let him near him if it wasn't our last hope, but it was. There was no way we could take him to the hospital. He was still in his wolf form and even if he wasn't he was over 108 degrees and that would most likely have him sent to a medical research center. We cautiously stepped to the side to let him through, but he stopped when he reached us.

"Which one of you is Jacob?" I heard him ask. I stepped forward without even thinking about it as he stepped closer towards me.

"Dear boy, I am sorry to bring you more bad news, but Bella is in the hospital. Its nothing to serious but you should go to her. I will take care of things here." He said.

I gave Paul one last look as I darted for the path that lead me into town. My head started to pound. My Bella was in the hospital.

I now felt like the pieces from a hot air balloon that just exploded, that were spiraling to the ground. I couldn't even think straight. I couldn't even hear my pack mates thoughts anymore, although they probably heard mine. I kept yelling why, as loud as I could as if someone was going to answer me.

I just wanted to go back to this morning when Bella was in my arms, snoring slightly, while I watched her chest sink in and out with every breath. With that thought I tripped over a tree branch, naked. I must have calmed myself down enough to be able to transform without knowing it.

I looked up to see the buildings of the town. I was 50 yards away from the hospital when I smelt it again. The smell that still haunts my dreams for turning me into what I am and it was right beside me. I crouched into position while quickly transforming back. I growled out a warning growl when he approached me with his hands raised.

"I came to give you this." he said while handing out a baggy t shirt, shorts, and shoes. I looked back up to him and snarled. I still didn't trust the bloodsucker.

"Jacob, Bella sent me to look for you and to give you these." he rephrased while shaking the clothes in my face and the thought of him near Bella again made the hairs on my back stand which sent ferocious growls, ripping up out of my chest.

I pawed the damp soil beneath me with every intention on ripping him to pieces, but he didn't budge. He still stood there in front of me with his hands in the air holding the clothes.

"Carlisle sent me to sit with her while he went to help your brother. Jasper is with her now, to keep her calm, along with her mother and father. They think we are school friends." he explained. I couldn't believe this. Leeches looking after my Bella. I now do owe the Cullen's for helping us today but I would never of wanted in any predicament for them to be near my Bella and my baby.

"I understand that Jacob, but are we going to sit here and think about all the reasons why you hate that we exist or are you going to put your clothes on and go see her." he said and I couldn't help but growl even more. He was really pissing me off.

"Oh and just a heads up. Charlie now knows about the baby." he said while throwing the clothes at me feet. I quickly transformed and could care less that I stood naked in front of him. I grabbed up the clothes that wreaked of bloodsuckers and put them on.

"They will do for now, at least. Sorry about the smell." he said. I couldn't believe he was apologizing.

I had to be in a dream.

We walked together towards the hospital while every question that I thought of today seemed to overcome me.

"What happened with Bella?" was the first and most important on my mind.

"Well she wouldn't say anything, but that something happened with the pack and you went to help. The mother says that she wouldn't answer her when she found her and then she collapsed. Carlisle thinks it was a severe anxiety attack. He said the baby seems fine now, but he thinks she should stay in the hospital overnight for observations." he explained but before I could even process it all he began to answer some of my questions.

"Your father has already called Charlie and told him that he fell out of his wheel chair and that he had called you on your cell phone and that you ran to go help him without even thinking about using a car. So they think your coming from your house."

"Paul walked up on two covens fighting with each other and got caught in the middle. He should be fine. They had only scratched him. They didn't bite. After Bella had told us about what she knew, I sent my family out to see if they could help."

We were walking up on the hospital when he stopped and looked at me.

"You know?..." he paused for a moment.

"I understand why you would hate us, but have you ever thought that maybe we hate what we are also. We don't want to be monsters, just as bad as you don't. We didn't have a choice either." he said while then turning and walking into the sliding doors. I followed him without saying a word because I was still waiting for me to wake up from this bizarre and torturous dream.

**~*~Please Review~*~**


	29. Chapter 29 Graduation

**~*~ A/N - Okay. Most of you probably hate me now and i understand if you do. I can't believe it took me this long to get a chapter up. It has been a long two months and a very hectic one. I am very sorry and hope that you will continue reading my story and if your not mad at me for taking so long i hope your not mad at me for jumping a head but its for the best. Believe me. I am truly sorry. Oh and this isnt the best chapter but better ones to come.~*~**

_"I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind." -Stephanie Meyer, Twilight_

2 Months later...

**Graduation Day **

I was surrounded by all my classmates as I blocked out my principles speech. The past two months have been overwhelming. I have been on bed rest so to speak and home schooled since the fight and I haven't seen much of anyone and here today you would think I would be happy to be surrounded by everyone, but I wasn't. I was irritated. I could hear the whispering among everyone of where I have been. My being pregnant wasn't a secret anymore. Through the grapevine any hot new gossip tends to spread fast.

I slowly blocked them out as I sat further back in my seat and closed my eyes. Flashes of Jake flooding my mind, but inevitably the past two months came with it.

My dad hasn't spoken to me much since the hospital after he had it in with Jake once he arrived. My mother though, stuck by my side and it saddened me that she was leaving tomorrow. I couldn't complain though. She did stay with me for these past two months. My dad let her stay at the house and she slept with me in my room which made it impossible for Jake to sneak and visit me at night. Although he wasn't the nicest to him, my dad didn't stop him from visiting during the day though.

Everything just hasn't been the same and now that I think of it, I really don't even know what normal was anymore. All I knew was that I wasn't happy with the way things are. I knew after tomorrow that it would become even quieter at my house without mom there, but I would be able to be surrounded by Jake's arms and nestled into his chest while I fell asleep and that there made the silence that was to come, seem like nothing.

I was interrupted by a gentle nudge at my arm from the girl behind me. I opened my eyes to find the rest of my row standing and behind me a bunch of irritated teenagers. I quickly stood and took my place in line as I searched for Jake in the crowd. I saw him congratulating Edward and Alice. It was weird seeing him speak to them still. Although they weren't buddies, they became mutual friends, because if it wasn't for them the pack might have not of all come out alive that day, that there made them high up on my list of people.

I couldn't help but smile to see most of the pack including Paul sitting next to Jake. Paul was still in a wheel chair for how severe his injuries were to his legs, although he has healed faster then any normal person he was still recovering. Billy sat next to dad whom was sitting next to mom and Sue, which was funny in itself and I could see the goofy smile on Billy's face was humored by that arrangement as well.

"Bella Swan" The principle called. I turned away from my family that I was so wrapped up into watching and began to walk up the stage as I heard the embarrassing hooting and whistling that came from them. I knew that my crowd was the loudest to scream and stomp, making noise was what they seemed to be good at.

I shook my principles hand and took the diploma in the other, while turning towards the crowd. My side was filled with flashes and still noise making. That second of center of attention seemed to last forever and I was more than happy to exit the stage as the irritated girl behind me stepped forward.

After being hugged by everyone I finally found my way into the warm arm's I wanted most. I was excited to have schooling over with for now. I liked the fact that although I am going to be a young mother I would have a diploma to be able to get a job and support the baby. Although Jake says I won't have to do a thing in that department, I would like be able to do something some day.

We all made our way back to Billy's for my Graduation party/cookout. I was happy it was at a place that I felt the most comfortable. As soon as we all got there I felt at home. It has been a while since I have been to Jake's and I was very happy to be back.

The guys found there place in the back yard while building a fire and getting the grill set up while us girls made our way into the kitchen. Although it was nice to sit around with them I couldn't help but want to be next to Jake. Ever since the fight, I have had an impact of fear constantly weigh heavy on my shoulders that didn't seem to go away and since I haven't been able to see him much didn't help any. I tried to convince myself that nothing would happen but it seems that that day has traumatized me, which doesn't help that I am almost 4 months pregnant, and will soon have another person to worry as much about.

"Bella, how have you been?" Emily asked while pulling me away from my everyday zone of worry. It was then that I noticed it was just Emily and I.

"I am hanging in there. How about you?" I asked.

"Oh I have been doing well, i guess. Sam and I are trying to have a baby now but it seems like we are having some troubles. I have a doctor's appointment Monday." She said while also seeming to be very upset. I felt bad because I knew Emily wanted to have a baby more than anything.

"I am sorry to hear that Emily. I hope everything works out." Was all I could say.

"Me too. Anyways Congratulations on graduating." She said while changing the subject fast.

"Thanks. Where did Kim and Emily go?" I said.

"They brought the meat out to the guys. Everything seems to be done in here. Why don't we go join them?" She said.

"I am sorry Emily I didn't do anything at all." I said.

"No problem Bella. It's your party anyway." She said with a smile that didn't seem to make me feel any better about it.

We entered the crowded back yard and I quickly found Jake and clung to his side. I still couldn't get over the feeling of being so secure and safe around him. He was grilling the hot dogs and hamburgers while talking to Paul. He smiled down at me and gently kissed my forehead.

I looked around all of my family and noticed that my dad had already began to drink, but I couldn't find my mother any where and it was then that I noticed that I haven't seen her or Sue. I reluctantly parted from Jake to find out where they were.

"Dad, Where is mom and Sue?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I noticed that he had had a buzz going already.

"They are bringing your graduation present." He said while not fully looking at me. I wondered if he would ever be the same with me again. I looked over to Billy who was smiling at me.

"Charlie you really need to quit that. What's done is done and you should already be over it and happy about the coming of your grandchild. Now quit being stubborn." Billy said and my mouth immediately dropped open. I couldn't believe he said that and I was almost scared to hear what my dad had to say. I think my dad was shocked as well for he could only stare at Billy who was still smiling while taking a swig at his own beer. He then looked up at me.

"I am sorry Bella." He said and that was not what I was expecting.

"Its okay. You have every right to be this way. I guess." Was all I could say.

"No I don't. I should be there for you and get out of being in denial." He said but before I could say anything I heard a loud whistle and everyone become quiet. My mother and Sue were making there way through everyone and everyone seemed to make a circle around them and it was then that I remembered that they had a present. Jake found his way to my side while smiling at me wildly. My mother handed me a little box wrapped with pink wrapping paper.

"This for you Bella, from all of us." She said. I was nervous and my hand began to tremble as I tore the pieces of paper off of the little box. I slowly opened it to find a set of keys in it.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Our house." Jake said and I couldn't believe what he just said.

"A house?" I asked to make sure what I heard was correct.

Jake shook his head yes while still smiling wildly. I couldn't believe it.

"We all pitched in and paid for half of it. Jake got a job and said he will pay for the rest. He wouldn't let us pay for it all. So we already furnished it. You could actually go home to it tonight. I already have your stuff packed and ready to go in the car." My mother explained.

I didn't know what to say. It was all to much and unbelievable and everything I could ask for right now.

. So the only thing I could do was stand there and stare down at the tiny set of keys. .

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me and then out of no where the water works turned on. Damn hormones!!

"Yea…I just don't know what to say. This is all too much. Thank you." I managed to say while Jake took me in his arms. It was then that I noticed my buzzed dad again in the corner and it seemed to me that he had a single tear fall down his face. I immediately withdrew from Jake and went over to him with my arms spread open. Although I was overly pleased with having my own house and moving in with Jake I knew I would miss him.

"I will miss you." He whispered.

"I will miss you too but you can come over everyday for dinner." I whispered back.

"I am sorry Bells." He said again.

"Don't be." I said. I then withdrew from him while wiping my face vigorously and then I noticed that everyone still had there attention to me.

"See what you guys made me do. Damn hormones!" I said while making everyone laugh including my dad.

After that, everyone seemed to find there own little conversation to attend to while beginning to eat. I made my way around thanking everyone. I still couldn't believe that I would be going home with Jake tonight. Our home.

The night seemed to fly by and it wasn't long till everyone began to say there goodbyes. Jake had to take my dad home who was drunk off his ass and quite funny. While he was gone I was able to have some alone time with my mom.

"I am going to miss you mom. You have helped me out so much. Thank you. I just wish you didn't have to go." I whined a bit.

"Well Bella I might not be gone for long. You see while I was here Phil seemed to have transferred to Seattle." She said while smiling hugely.

This night kept getting better and better. First my own house and now mom would only be a half hour away.

"No way!!!" I squealed.

"Yep. You didn't think I would be across the country from my grandbaby would you?" she said while hugging me.

"This is great." I said with a sigh while sitting back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just that this past two months haven't been so good and I cant help but think that its going to get better." I admitted.

"It will be if I have anything to do with it." She said.

While waiting on Jake to get back, mom and I helped Sue and Emily with the rest of the cleaning. Leah and Kim had managed to help out as much as they could before Leah helped Paul home and Kim had to drag Jared.

After finishing up the dishes, I felt warm arms embrace me from behind.

"Are you ready to see our home?" I loved the sound of 'Our home.'

I turned around to face him.

"More than anything."

**~*~ Please Review~*~**


	30. Chapter 30 Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 30 **

**Home Sweet Home**

It never came to my mind to ask where our house was located, but to me it didn't matter. The fact that Jake and I would be able to be together in everyway possible without anyone watching over us was enough for me. Although going to bed with him was the highlight of the evening. I was also just as excited to wake up in his arms and be able to make him breakfast, lunch, and dinner. To be able to curl up into his lap and watch T.V without clinging for dear life because I was scared to let him go home. The house opened so many different opportunities for us. It also brought my mind at ease a little when I thought about our little Jelly Bean, which so happens wasn't little anymore. I had grown a slight bump on my stomach that has been hidden by Jake these past two months, and with that information said, the sexual tension was quite high in his little rabbit.

It didn't take us long before Jake came to a stop outside and adorable tan house with dark brown shutters. It was turning to dusk out, which made it harder to see the rest of the outside scenery, but I had all of the time in the world to see it. He turned the ignition off while then turning towards me.

"It's beautiful, Jake." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said in return, followed by a tender kiss, but without thinking I launched at him before his lips could slip away from mine, I attacked them hungrily. I wanted him. I needed him. He moaned out my name as I crawled to the driver's side of the car and straddled his body in the tight space which caused my waiting core to press hard against his arousal. The new friction against our bodies erupted moans into each others mouths. The heat was unbearable and the windows had already been painted with a thin layer of our need for each other. Jake brought his hands up to my face to cradle it with them while slowly pulling me away from him.

"Oh..God..Bells..I need you right now,"

Before I could say a word Jake had already picked me up and out of the car. I wrapped my legs around his waist and as he walked us to our new home, I couldn't ignore the fact that my now hot center was rubbing up and down his hardness. This only caused Jake to speed up his pace as moans erupted through both of us. I didn't help matters while I teasingly gave his neck a long stroke of my tongue all the way up to his ear. He growled while nearly busting down our door. I didn't see much of the house as Jake sprinted up the stairs and into, what must be our bedroom. He laid me against the bed while than beginning to pace in front of me. I leaned up onto my forearms and before I could ask him what was wrong he turned to me. His eyes were heavy lidded with lust and hunger. I bit my bottom lip while trying to hold myself back from attacking him again.

"I almost came undone before we got up here." He said while now cowering over top of me, while his body leveled with mine, I could feel my shirt rising up and then with my help it was completely off of me. One of his hands held his weight on the bed while the other held the side of my chest. His lips reconnected with mine as we hungrily took in each others taste. His thumbs began to rub circles into the side of my swollen breast and then his hand swiftly snuck behind my back as he unclasped my bra and then stole a nipple into his mouth after successfully detached my bra from my body. His hands slowly slid down my side but then immediately paused at my stomach. He quickly broke away from my body that he was working as he began to examine my new figure.

"Bells" he awed while now softly laying his outstretched hand across my newly found bump. He then looked back to me and I didn't think it was possible that his eye lids could become any heavier with hunger and love and adoration, but they were.

"You're so beautiful."

His hand slid down to my jeans while he began to unbutton them slowly, he laid butterfly kisses to my stomach and the more my pants came undone the further down his kisses went and with one swift movement my pants were completely off. My core was dripping with anticipation to be touched. Jake inhaled deeply while escaping a soft growl from his chest.

"I have missed you so much. My body is aching to have all of you." And before I could respond I heard a tear and gasped as my wet folds were being devoured by Jakes hot mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head as my back arched while I took in this moment of ecstasy. With another stroke followed by a gentle suckling, my whole body trembled as my release came. Jake gently sucked every last drop of me as my body rode out the waves of bliss. My legs began to shake after he released my throbbing bundle of nerves from his mouth. I grabbed at the bed sheets while biting my bottom lip as I looked to Jake who was quickly tearing his clothes that were restricting his beautiful body from me, off of him and before I could blink, Jake was already on top of me with the head of his arousal stroking my sensitive nub.

"Jake please….I need to feel you inside me." I moaned. With my next breath Jake filled my aching core. A grunt escaped his mouth as he exerted from me and then plunged back in. I moaned loudly while not giving a damn if anyone from a mile away could hear me.

"You feel so good Bella." Jake said while plunging into me again. My brain wasn't functioning and I couldn't make out a word as the moans that erupted from me repeated along with Jakes. It has been too long since our bodies have been connected and our bodies were responding to that as the pace began to pick up causing blazing friction between every part of our bodies.

It wasn't long before our mouths reconnected as we spilled out our love for each other into muffled moans as our bodies simultaneously trembled against one another's.

That was only the beginning of our first night together in our new home. After a few more sequels to this we were spent and finally fell asleep. I woke up to find Jake's arms wrapped around me tightly, I didn't want to move but I had to before my bladder exploded. I was still getting used to having to pee every few hours and from what my mom says it only gets worst. So I must take this with stride. I slowly pulled my body out of Jake's grip without even waking him; I snuck a pillow in my place and when I got up it was then that my eyes weren't diverted from Jake's body and was able to take in my new bedroom. It was painted a light yellow with white sheer curtains. The furniture was also white with few nick knacks spread across them. I could stare at the beautiful room for hours but my bladder couldn't and it was then that I realized that I had to find the bathroom, but it didn't take me long because there was another door besides the one that we entered and my closet and it was my own bathroom. It accented my bedroom with the same yellow. I hurried and peed and then thought a shower would be a great way to start my day before I made Jake breakfast.

I quickly showered and then explored the rest of the house. I couldn't hold back the tears as I walked from room to room especially as I entered an empty room that must be our nursery. There were supplies sitting in the middle of the room to decorate it with. After sitting in the room for a few minutes I decided I should get breakfast started before Jake woke up. I ran through the living room to make it to the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed the picture frames mounted on my wall. There was only few but it looked like a start to our own mural. There was a picture of mom and Phil and then my dad and Billy. There was also a picture of Sarah, Jake's mom which sent a pang of guilt to my heart for not being there for him, but the last two pictures made me smile brightly. One was the first sonogram that I made Dr. Thredbi give me of our little Jelly Bean and the other was the picture I found of me and Jake on Billy's wall of us when we were younger.

I finished my way into my beautiful kitchen as I thought about the pictures that would be spread across that wall one day. I began to hum a tune while buzzing around and exploring my new kitchen, as I made Jake and I pancakes. I could hear the water on from upstairs which told me that he was awake.

As I laid the last pancake on the plate I felt warm arms wrap around me and then warm hands placed on my stomach.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered into my ear.

"Good morning to you as well. I hope you're hungry." I said while turning to face him.

"I see you have made your way around the house." He said.

"It's wonderful Jake. More than I expected it to be. I can't believe you hid this from me." I said.

"It wasn't hard Bells." He said with a smirk while grabbing a plate and stacking it with pancakes.

We sat down at our table and ate breakfast for the first time while talking about our plans for the house. It felt so nice and that was how the remainder of the day went. We lounged around the house while watching movies and talking and sometimes just staring into one another's eyes.

It was beginning to get dark out and Jake was cradling me in his arms while leaving his hand against my stomach. He still couldn't get over not recognizing how much it has grew, although it really wasn't much, so his hand was there for most of the night. We were watching our last movie before heading to bed when I felt a flutter in my stomach. Jake and I jumped for we were so still for so long that this little movement scared us. I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eyes and before it left my cheek another flutter came from me again. The baby was moving and it was a perfect ending to our first day in our own home.

**~*~Please Review~*~**


	31. Chapter 31 SRB

**Chapter 31**

**_S.R.B_**

_~*~ Wow! It has seriously been to long and i am sorry for that. I just got my internet back this month and am trying to get back to writing. I hope you like this chapter although it isnt one of my best. I am a little rusty.. :( I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me. Also I want to send a shout out to *Jenna*. Who is new to my story and likes it. Thank you Jenna. This chappy is for you.~*~_

_( I have new blogspot for my stories. If you have any questions or want updates check it out. I set up a forum on here with the link. Its my username is Zuzak. I will soon also have paintings and pictures i drew for Twilight on it.)_

I was standing in front of the mirror while examining my new baby bump size from every different angle. Today was one of those days where I felt every bit of 5 months pregnant that I was.

My mother has been telling me "Honey you haven't experienced the worst of it yet." I was too scared to even go further into that conversation. Don't get me wrong I am enjoying the experience of being pregnant and feeling the baby move but on days like today I wish I could have an out of body experience. The only thing that makes today a good one is that in an hour Jake and I will find out the sex of the baby.

I already tried on twelve different outfits and all of them were uncomfortable and Jake would be home from work any minute now. So doctors appointment or not, sweat pants and a t shirt is going to be my outfit today.

Jake has already made assistant manager at his new job at the Part store downtown. My dad also already has a spot in the Police academy for him after he graduates.

It's been a month since we moved in here and it has been a great one. With mine and Jake's salary we were able to start on the nursery and the rest of the house for the baby. Emily and my mother have already begun Baby shower plans, which I preferred not to have but I didn't have a chance after they got together.

After I slipped on my nicest white T shirt that I had with a pair of nice sweat pants I headed downstairs to pour my cup of tea, since I am not alowd to have my coffee anymore. *sigh*

I poured my tea in a to-go cup and before I sat the kettle down I could feel his warmth coming from behind me. I took in a deep breath of his scent that still gave me butterflies and then turned to him. He was standing there with his black t-shirt and baby blue jeans, that were my favorite, on. His smile went ear to ear as he examined my outfit.

"Don't say a word! This is what I am wearing today. Just one of those days." I said after I examined him as well without him noticing and then went ahead with grabbing my purse.

I clutched it to my side with my tea in the other hand while waiting by the door.

"I wasn't going to, but aren't you excited?" Jake asked while turning towards the door and then gently touching the side of my face.

"Yes but I just don't feel good today." I said while leaning into him as much as I could.

He then wrapped his warm hands around me and we just stood there wrapped into our own little world and family. I could stand here on my swelled, aching feet all day like this if it meant that I could be in these arms, it seems as if all of the irritations that I had today and all of the aching fades away in this place.

"We could reschedule?" he whispered into my ear.

I then broke free and looked into his dark beautiful eyes.

"You still think we are having a girl?" I asked with a smirk for we had a bet going.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said while smirking back.

"Well let's go see!" I squealed while I waddled my little yet bulged body as fast as I could to the car.

It didn't take us long at all to make it to my appointment. Jake and I were signed in on the dot although we knew we would be waiting another hour before going in. Its one thing we learned since becoming pregnant, that doctor's appointments take forever.

While waiting I decided to go over our check book to bypass time and to try not to think about the fact that when I leave I should know whether or not we were having a boy or girl.

As I counted back days of grocery shopping I couldn't help but watch Jake. He looked like any other male in a gynecologist office that has been there long enough already. He was leaned back in the chair and had his legs spread as much as he could in the small office area. He also had his head back staring up at the ceiling.

This wasn't any different than any other doctor's appointments but what caught my attention was the fact that his attention was stolen by someone's as well. His head was turned down to the seat next to him and he was grinning from ear to ear while making baby coos.

A little baby boy sat in his car seat while his mother paid mind to her little girl that wasint he other seat. The look on Jake's face was priceless and admirable. I knew from day one that he would be a good father. He was always good with kids, but me on the other hand has never knew how to act around them even when I was one myself. It scared me that I wouldn't be any close to a good parent as Jake was.

I was so lost in thought by now and abandoned my checkbook all together when I heard my name called. Jake and I instantly froze. This was it.

We walked back to the patient room and went over our usual routine of checking on the baby. After coming to the conclusion that the baby was indeed healthy we proceeded on into the sonogram room. My palms were sweating and I could feel my heart flutter. I couldn't understand why I was so worked up, but I couldn't wait anymore. I needed to know. Although Jake and I both had our bets of what we were having we were both on the same side of not caring at all on what the sex was.

I laid out flat on the bed after undressing from the waist down. I was happy to find that this was going to be a sonogram over my belly this time instead of an inward one.

"Would you guys want to know the sex of the baby if I can tell?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Jake and I said in sync.

I held my breath as the glob fell on my exposed belly while also tightening my grip on Jake's hand. When I began to hear our baby's heart flutter I looked to the screen.

Being able to be connected to another human being everyday and being able to feel the kicks and flips and then finally being able to see the person that's been with you this whole time, is an amazing feeling.

I looked to Jake whose mouth was wide open with amazement, and then looked back to the screen. I watched as the heart beat fluttered ever so vastly like humming bird wings and then I watched as our baby began to move all around all the while also feeling it here and there.

"Well.." the nurse began to say.

"Can you tell what our baby is?" I interrupted while also sitting up just a smidge to get a better look.

"Yes I can." She said while rolling the ball around and around. Different objects moved around the screen, but nothing that I could see clearly.

"Congratulations. It's a Girl." She said and before the words left her mouth a tear escaped down my cheek. A girl!.

"Our little girl!" I tasted on my mouth. It seemed to fit so perfectly. Jake began to spread kisses over my cheeks and then lastly onto my lips.

"I won." He whispered and I could have hardly cared. I was swimming in pleasure.

* * *

I was in a daze as I let Jake lead the way to exiting the building while I held our picture of my little jelly bean girl.

Before Jake started the engine, he placed his hands on my stomach and turned towards me.

He gently kissed my stomach and then whispered "I love you baby girl."

"Isn't this great? We can go ahead with the pink paint and oh! We can buy that cute little dress at Penny's that we saw." I began to ramble.

"Yes it is great. I am very happy and we only have 4 more months to see her." Jake said while now starting the car.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" He said while turning off onto the highway.

"What do you think about Sarah Renee Black?" I asked.

Jake suddenly became very quiet and didn't say anything at first and I almost began to give another option, but it was when I seen the glisten in his eyes and the way his eyebrows sat, that i realised that he was crying. I was hoping he would like the idea.

"It's perfect Bells." He said while wiping at his eyes as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure? I mean it doesn't have to be.." I began to say.

"No. No. I love it. It's just that it upsets me that I didn't even think of it."

"Well honey we have only known that we were going to have a daughter for twenty minutes now." I said while looking towards my watch.

"Sarah…Its beautiful." He said again.

The ride home was filled with comfortable silence as we both thought of our life that has just paved a new path for us, a path with a daughter in it. I couldn't quit thinking of the possibilities ahead.

We turned into our drive way only to find Seth sitting on the bed of his truck waiting for us.

We both got out of the car giddy as can be, because this was the first person that we could tell our good news too.

"What's up with you guys?" Seth asked.

"Oh nothing. What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he began to unlock the door.

"Umm..I am not sure. Just bored and wanted to stop by before heading home." He said while following us into the house.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked while getting the phone book to order dinner. Since today was something to celebrate.

"Only about twenty minutes." He said while plopping down at the table with Jake.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" he then added.

"Oh I have been better. Today is one of those days I guess." I said and then mine and Jake's eyes connected and instantly we began to giggle.

"Okay what's going on!?" Seth then yelled.

Jake then cleared his throat and we both began to try to act serious.

"You go ahead babe." I said while placing the phone book on the table.

Seth then looked to Jake.

"We found out what we are having today." Jake began while also forming a huge smile that displayed his perfect set of white teeth.

"We are going to have a girl! Sarah Renee Black!" Jake said proudly.

"Wow congratulations man." Seth said while giving Jake a hug.

"You to Bella." He added while also trying to give me a hug without disturbing the undeniable bump between us.

After we broke apart, I could tell Seth seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He then began to straighten up.

"Oh nothing, but I will see you guys. I told Amber that I would meet her tonight at 6. So I better get home to get a shower and get ready." He said while quickly giving Jake a hand shake and then sprinting out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he forgot about his date tonight." Jake laughed.

* * *

That night while cleaning up for bed, I began to feel anxious. I couldn't understand what brought it on or why. I had nothing other than the usual stuff to be anxious about but tonight it felt different. It had an edge to it. As if everything right now was just an illusion. That the pure happiness that filled my day was going to vanish.

I tried to dismiss all of it while I curled up into bed to cuddle Jake, whose warmth brought me comfort but as I settled in, I could still feel the goose bumps that now lined my shoulders to my elbows and my thighs to my ankles.

"Bella Are you okay?" Jake then whispered to me.

"Yea i am fine babe. Goodnight and I love you." I said back to him while pushing everything behind me at the moment.

"I love you too, Bells. Goodnight." he said while nestling his head onto the top of my head.

How could I be so worked up at a time like this? When everything is exactly how i want it to be?

I then let myself melt into Jake as i tried my hardest to fall asleep and escape all of the serious emotions that were racing through my body.

**~*~ :) Please Review :) ~*~**


End file.
